Justice League  Battle of Gotham
by Paul Anthony
Summary: A Justice League  DCAU version  story to battle that Bat-Embargo.  Black Mask has a plan that will give the villains of Gotham deserved respect - elimnate the Justice League.
1. The Refusal

**The Refusal**

The man ran through the darkened streets of Gotham City. The sounds of police sirens rang throughout neighbouring streets and alleyways, as he tried to evade being arrested yet again. However, this was not just a quick escape: this man had a desired destination.

After minutes of running, and a couple of near misses with the police, he finally reached his chosen hideaway - a nightclub called the Iceberg Lounge. As he reached the front doors, he saw a sign on them which read '_Closed for refurbishment_'.

"You sly old bird," said the man, in a low, gravelly voice, "You never change ..."

He turned to see if he could spot any approaching police cars. There were none, but he was sure the sirens were getting slightly louder.

He ran around the building and down an alleyway until he found the back door. He knocked the door loudly.

"Penguin, open the door," he growled, "It's Sionis."

There was no answer. Sionis knocked louder.

"Let me in! The cops are after me!"

Still, no answer. Sionis was losing patience.

"PENGUIN! OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU OVER-STUFFED BIRD!"

"All right! ALL RIGHT!"

Moments later, the door was wrenched open. Standing there was a short man in a tuxedo and top hat.

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded.

"Do you not hear me? I need your help!" said Sionis, barging by Penguin to enter the building.

"Oh, please, do come in!" said Penguin sarcastically, before quickly shutting the door. He then flicked a wall switch, and his office was bathed in light. Sionis narrowed his eyes.

"You know, you really should not be here," he continued, sitting behind his varnished wood desk.

"Why? Got something to hide?" growled Sionis mockingly, lowering his arm.

"I should hope not! Do you have any idea how lucky I am to still be running this club? After that business with Rupert Thorne and that 'Batwoman', I almost lost everything!"

"So?"

"So ... I'm under surveillance," explained Penguin, "I was released early for good behaviour, and I'm being watched for any ... suspicious activity."

"Ah ..." growled Sionis, "and if the good, honest policemen of Gotham were to see you doing business with the likes of me ..."

"It would not look good!"

"Well then, I should explain myself quickly, before they come here!"

"What?" yelled Penguin, jumping to his feet, "They're on their way _now_?"

"Of course they are!" said Sionis, "Why else would I be so desperate?"

"Alright, that's it! My apologies, Sionis, but you have to leave! Now!"

"What? But I haven't even had the chance to explain why I'm here!"

"I know why you're here: for a safe hiding place," said Penguin, "Well, forget it!"

"Oh no, no, no!" said Sionis, "I'm here to offer you a business deal!"

"You can forget that as well! I can't associate myself with any more questionable antics. I am trying to clean up my act ... or 'go straight' as you would put it."

"When have I heard _that_ before?" said Sionis, sniggering.

"This time, it's genuine," said Penguin, "One slip up and I lose everything forever. I can't take that risk, Sionis!"

"You owe me, Cobblepot!" roared Sionis, "Consider all the deals I've thrown your way!"

"None of which have been in recent years," said Penguin, "I've had more deals from Two-Face than you!"

"Two-Face?" scoffed Sionis, "He doesn't have _half_ of the contacts that I do!"

"And yet ... I haven't heard from any of them. Not that it matters anymore ..."

"Listen to me, Cobblepot. This is no run-of-the-mill deal. This will change things forever. This will earn us respect and fear from all the other villains of the world. More importantly for you, however, it will provide no shortage of other deals for you."

"And what, do tell, would you need in return? A large donation?"

"In a sense," said Sionis, "All I would require from you ... is the Iceberg Lounge to use as a headquarters."

"Are you insane?" said Penguin loudly, "Huh, of course, what am I thinking ...?"

"What?"

"Using _my_ club for your hair-brained scheme? You may as well hang a banner reading '_Black Mask's Latest Plan, sponsored by the Penguin_!'

"What is your problem?"

"It links this all to me!" bellowed Penguin, "I _cannot_ be a part of this, or I lose the Lounge! What part of that do you _not_ comprehend?"

"The Lounge is closed!" replied Sionis, "It's not as if a civilian will walk on and see it!"

"You honestly think a '_Closed for refurbishment' _sign is going to stop _them_ coming in? Why on earth do you think I'm still here, in a deserted club? I'm waiting for a 'surprise inspection'!"

"So, that's it?" growled Sionis, "You point blank refuse?"

"Yes, _Black Mask_, I refuse to help you," said Penguin sternly.

"Very well, then ..."

Black Mask pulled a handgun from his belt, pointing it at Penguin who gasped in fear.

"If you won't willingly help me, I'll have to _force_ you!"

"No ..." stammered Penguin, "Please ... Don't ..."

"FREEZE!"

Black Mask and Penguin turned to the door, which had just slammed open. Three police officers entered the room, all pointing their guns at Black Mask. He dropped his handgun and raised his arms in the air.

"How did you ...?"

"We could hear the heated debate from outside," explained one of the officers, as he walked over to Black Mask, handcuffing him.

"Yeah, and now you're off to Arkham, for armed robbery and for threatening Mr. Cobblepot," said another.

"Oh, thank you , Officers," said Penguin, "I was in fear of my life!"

Black Mask growled at Penguin, as he was led away by two of the officers. The third stayed behind to take a statement from Penguin.

"This isn't over, Cobblepot!" yelled Black Mask, turning to him from the doorway "I'll be back, and next time ... I'll be bringing along some old friends!"

"I'll be sure to leave out the good whisky," replied Penguin, with a small smarmy smile.

"Smile while you can, Penguin," yelled Black Mask, as he was led away, "Smile ... while you can ..."


	2. The Breakout

**The Breakout**

Two weeks had passed since Black Mask's re-incarceration in Arkham Asylum, and he seemed no closer to fulfilling his promise of stealing the Iceberg from Cobblepot. In fact, the staff of Arkham were impressed with his response to treatment, and considered him to be amongst the more peaceful inmates.

This was great news for Oswald Cobblepot, who believed that Sionis could never make good his promise. This, coupled with the fact that the Iceberg would very soon be ready for business, meant things were really looking up for the once criminal businessman.

That night, Cobblepot arrived at his apartment in high spirits. He made his way over to his radio, and switched it on. Orchestral music played as he settled himself in his favourite armchair, and poured himself a glass of scotch. Taking a sip, he sighed contentedly.

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this breaking news."_

Cobblepot groaned impatiently as he heard the reporters voice, interrupting the soothing music. What could honestly be so important that such beauty must be sacrificed?

"_There has been a mass breakout from Arkham Asylum. Early reports indicate that some of Gotham's most dangerous psychopaths have escaped and are heading towards the city. Reportedly sighted escapees have included Pamela Isley, Jonathan Crane and Harvey Dent, otherwise known as Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and Two-Face._

_Commissioner James Gordon has urged civilians to remain indoors with their doors and windows locked, and that under no circumstances should any escapee be approached. Police squads make their way through the city, lying in wait for them, and …. Wait! Yes, the Bat Signal has just appeared in the sky. It appears the hopes of Gotham lie with its Police Department and its best friend, the Dark Knight himself._

_More news as it happens. Now back to the scheduled broadcast._

The gentle orchestral music began to play again, but Cobblepot could no longer bear to listen. He jumped out of his armchair, and ran over to shut it off. He then looked around his apartment, breathing heavily, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

There was, of course, no mention of Roger Sionis being amongst the escaped inmates. However, with Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and Two-Face running free, was Cobblepot willing to risk it? Sionis did boast of this great plan that he had - could this be it?

He made a decision. He could not risk losing the Iceberg, and if Sionis took it, he could end up in jail as an associate.

"Oh no," said Cobblepot, "I am not going back to prison. Never again!"

He grabbed an umbrella as he made his way for the door.

* * *

The streets of Gotham were in panic. As the Arkham inmates invaded, civilians ran into their homes and police officers created barricades around the city.

However, the combined power and wit of the inmates proved overpowering for Gotham's Finest. Officers were entangled in Ivy's vines, tossed aside by the huge Killer Croc and shot at by a large number of armed thugs.

"Where are all these thugs coming from, and how did they get their hands on weapons?" yelled an officer.

"Whoever made this happen must have hired them," yelled his partner, as he shot at a trio of thugs, "No way this is a random breakout - it's too well planned!"

As the officers struggled onwards, a large shadow flew across the blood red sky. It landed on a rooftop and rose to stand tall. The shadow was in fact a man dressed in grey and black. White eyes shone through the black cowl with pointed ears, and a large symbol of a bat lay across his chest.

The man raised his hand to his ear.

"Oracle, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Bruce," replied a woman on the communicator, "How does it look out there?"

"Grim," replied Batman, in his gravely voice, as he surveyed the streets below, "The inmates are running wild throughout Gotham, and the police are having some trouble containing them."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Oracle.

"Not sure where to start. There are officers in trouble all over Gotham."

"NO! Please, stay away!"

Batman made his way to the other side of the rooftop, and he saw a scared young woman being approached by a suited man.

"Batman, what's happening?" asked Oracle.

"Looks like my problem's being solved - there's a woman being threatened by one of the thugs."

"Just one? When the city's full of criminals and psychopaths?"

"I know, it looks like a trap," said Batman, "She's in trouble, though, so I'll have to risk it."

"OK, be careful," said Oracle.

* * *

As Batman made his way down, the suited man stood before the terrified woman.

"P-please …" stammered the woman, "I-I'll do anything you want, give you anything. Just don't hurt me!"

"OK then," said the man, in a surprisingly timid voice, "Just … just g-give us your money …"

"Oh, come on, dummy!" he said again, only this time he sounded more like a 50s gangster, "We've been over this - you gotta act tough! Point the gun at her!"

As a surprisingly small handgun was raised towards the woman, Batman touched down on the ground. One look at the man, and he recognised him instantly.

"Wesker!"

The man turned to face Batman. He was rather plain in appearance, with a balding head and large rounded glasses. In his arms, he held a wooden ventriloquist's dummy, dressed in a pinstripe suit and holding the miniature handgun.

"Oh great," said the dummy, with his 50s gangster voice, "It's the freak."

"Wesker …" said Batman calmly, as he approached him, "Don't do this …"

"Hey, you wanna talk, talk to the master," said the dummy, "That's me, Scarface!"

Ignoring Scarface, Batman stood before the Ventriloquist, looking straight into his eyes.

"Wesker …" he said, "You were responding well to your treatment. You were rid of him."

"I was … a fool …" said Wesker, uncertainly, "Without Mr. Scarface, I'm worse than nothing."

"Ya see?" said Scarface, chuckling, "The dummy gets how things work!"

"Wesker, listen to me," said Batman, "You've beaten him before, and you were happy."

"I was … in denial …"

"Really? Then why did you try so hard to fight him?"

"I … well, I …"

"Don't listen to him, dummy," said Scarface, "He's trying to play tricks with your mind!"

"Wesker, Scarface only exists because you allow him to," said Batman, "You have the power to stop him once and for all, to finally be free of his hold over you. Don't you want to be free?"

"Well … but … I don't … I …"

"C'mon, dummy, you know you're nothing without old Scarface!"

"No … No … NO!"

Roaring in frustration and rage, Wesker suddenly threw the puppet into the middle of the road. As it rolled to a stop, Wesker stared in horror at what he had done.

"Mr. Scarface!" he yelled, as he tried to run towards it. However, Batman stepped out, and struggled with him as he tried to fight past.

"Wesker, don't do this!"

"No! Mr. Scarface! I must help him!"

"Dummy …?" murmured Scarface.

Batman and Wesker continued to struggle, until …

The loud booming sound echoed through the street. Batman, Wesker and even the frightened hostage froze, looking around for the source of the noise.

"ARGH!"

Wesker fell towards Batman. Supporting him, Batman looked at Wesker's chest. As he had feared, there was a large blood stain on his shirt.

"WESKER, NO!"

Batman lowered him gently, and lay him on the ground. He then looked upward, believing that Wesker's assassin would have shot from above.

"Stay with him!" he called to the hostage, "Call an ambulance!"

The hostage looked at Batman, a look of disbelief across her face.

"NOW!"

The hostage quickly made her way to Wesker's body, as Batman took out his grapple gun form his utility belt. He aimed at one of the rooftops, and the claw shot out towards it. He then glided upwards, landing on the rooftop.

He scanned his surroundings, looking for any sign of movement.

"Looking for me, Batman?"

Batman turned, and there he saw a man in a jumpsuit and trench coat, aiming two handguns directly at him. He also wore a full face mask, but Batman recognised him instantly.

"Deadshot."


	3. Rogues For Hire

**Rogues For Hire**

"It's been far too long, Batboy," sneered Deadshot, as he and Batman circled each other.

"How did _you _get involved in all this?" asked Batman.

"Oh, come on, you're supposed to be intelligent. I'm a _hired_ assassin!"

"So who hired you?"

"Ah ah!" taunted Deadshot, "Now that would be unprofessional of me. Don't worry though - you'll meet them soon enough."

"Why did they want Wesker killed?" demanded Batman.

"Why does anyone hire me to kill another? He was nothing more than a loose end … that has now been tied up."

Batman's eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fists.

"Oh dear … what's wrong, Batman? Did you like the puppet master? Was he your … _friend_?"

Suddenly, Batman leapt forward, knocking Deadshot to the ground before he could properly arm himself.

"He did _nothing_!" roared Batman, pulling Deadshot up by his coat, "He only wanted to conquer his demons and live a normal life. Now, thanks to you, that might never happen!"

"_Might_?" scoffed Deadshot, "Face it, Bats, the puppet master's strings have been well and truly cut!"

Enraged, Batman threw Deadshot across the rooftop. Deadshot groaned as Batman approached him again.

"You should be more careful, Batman."

Batman turned around. Hovering in mid-air before him was a man wearing a suit of armour with a mask which looked like the head of a bug. He also carried a flamethrower.

"Firefly?"

"Glad you remember me," said Firefly, "but as I was saying, you really should be more careful. You know what they say - you play with fire …"

He raised the flamethrower, pointing it at Batman.

" … sooner or later, you get burned!"

A stream of fire erupted from the gun towards Batman, who quickly leapt out of the way. He then threw a Batarang at him, but Firefly flew upwards to avoid it.

"Lawton!" yelled Firefly, "Is the job done?"

"Yeah," replied Deadshot, "C'mon, we gotta get out of here!"

Firefly darted towards Deadshot. Batman charged towards them, but before he could reach them, Firefly had scopped up Deadshot and was in flight.

Acting quickly, Batman threw another Batarang towards Firefly. As it hit his jetpack, it exploded, and the two villains hurtled towards the ground.

As they hit the ground, Batman glided down. Firefly rose unsteadily got to his feet, but Batman quickly took him down with a gravity-powered kick to the chest.

He then had to quickly to move to avoid Deadshot's pistols. He then shot his grappling gun at Deadshot, and the wire wrapped around one of his legs. Batman pulled, and Deadshot was floored.

"You sneaky son of a …"

"Says the acclaimed assassin," said Batman, walking towards Deadshot. He then picked him up again by his coat.

"Now … tell me everything you know about your benefactor and the Arkham breakout!"

"My _benefactor_ isn't ready for you to know quite yet," said Deadshot, "but I will say this - what they have planned for you? I can guarantee it will be the … BANE of your life!"

Batman's eyes grew wide in sudden realisation. Moments later, the door to a nearby building was kicked off its hinges. Batman looked ahead, and as he had anticipated, a man with large biceps walked out into the street. He wore a wrestling uniform, complete with mask, and there were tubes connected to the back of his skull and arms.

"Bane …"

"It's been far too long, Batman!"

Bane charged towards Batman, who leapt of the way as Bane swiped at him. He then threw a Batarang at Bane, who caught it and crushed it with his bare hand.

"You and your toys," mocked Bane, "Both pathetic. Both easily crushed."

He then charged towards Batman, who crouched to avoid his arms. Batman then delivered a few punches to Bane's face and chest, but these had little effect. Bane then grabbed Batman's arm and threw him hard across the street into the wall of a nearby building.

"How I have waited for this moment," said Bane, approaching Batman as he slumped to the ground, "To finally exact my revenge upon you, slowly and painfully."

"No!"

Bane quickly stopped, and turned to face Deadshot.

"Remember what our benefeactor said? Batman stays alive … for now. Besides, I have an appointment to keep."

Bane took one last look at Batman, and growled impatiently.

"Fine," he said, "Let's go!"

With that, Deadshot, Firefly and Bane ran from the scene. Batman groaned as he struggled to his feet, and he saw the villains make their escape.

He was just about to follow them, when he heard the sound of ambulance and police sirens behind him. He turned around, and there he saw the vehicles stop around the scene of Wesker's shooting.

"Male, early 30s, gunshot wound to the chest. Major blood loss."

Batman ran towards the scene as the paramedics set to work. He was noticed by Police Commissioner Gordon.

"Batman."

"Jim," said Batman.

"Horrible stuff," said Gordon, "Were you here when it happened?"

"It was Deadshot," replied Batman.

"Aw jeez …" sighed Gordon, "And he was doing so well …"

"Batman? Can you hear me?"

"Excuse me, Jim," said Batman, stepping away from the scene and raising his hand to his communicator.

"Oracle."

"What happened?" asked Oracle, "I couldn't get an answer from you. What happened with the thug?"

"It was Arnold Wesker," said Batman.

"The Ventriloquist?"

"Yeah," said Batman, "I managed to get him away from his hostage, but then … he was shot, by Deadshot."

"No way …"

"I pursued him, but was ambushed by Firefly and Bane."

"What were they doing there?" pondered Oracle.

_"_Well, I know they were already at large before the Arkham breakout," said Batman, "Perhaps whoever organised this hired them beforehand."

"So, you're thinking big?"

"Very," replied Batman.

"Batman …"

Batman turned around, to see Jim looking at him with a solemn face. He walked towards him, and turned to the crime scene. As he had feared, he saw the paramedics place Wesker onto a stretcher and place a white blanket over the body.

"Batman?" called Oracle, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid …" said Batman softly, " … that Arnold Wesker is dead."


	4. Hostile Takeover

I would just like to make a slight change to something back in Chapter 2. Black Mask's real name is Roman Sionis, but in Chapter 2, it is typed as Roger Sionis.

Hope you enjoy, and please review! :)

* * *

**Hostile Takeover**

On the other side of the city, a black Jaguar raced through the streets. At the wheel was a very anxious Cobblepot, who muttered to himself as the car droved through the many twists and turns of the streets.

"No … can't let him do it … must stop him …"

A few minutes later, the car screeched to a halt before the Iceberg. Cobblepot leapt out of the car, even neglecting to close the door behind him as he ran for the back door. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket as he did.

However, as he reached the door, he stared in horror. The door had been ripped off its hinges, and it lay before him on the carpet of his office. Slowly, he entered the darkened room.

"I've been expecting you, Cobblepot …"

Cobblepot turned towards his desk as the room filled with light. Black Mask was sitting behind it, his hands locked together, a sly grin upon his face.

"Sionis … I knew you would be the one behind this …"

"I did warn you, old bird, that I would recruit some old friends."

"You must have made many of those during your stay in Arkham," said Cobblepot.

"Why do you think I made sure I was … qualified enough to attend?"

"You … faked insanity?" said a shocked Cobblepot.

"It wasn't too difficult … considering that there were some who already questioned my sanity."

Cobblepot smirked at Black Mask, his eyes narrowing.

"The Joker would be proud of a plan like this …"

"Oh, I assure you, Cobblepot … that clown has nothing to do with this …"

"And I assure you, Sionis, that regardless of the indubitable effort you have put into this plan, you will _not_ use my club!"

"You no longer have a say in the matter, Cobblepot," said Black Mask, "I asked you once before, and you refused, so now I'm afraid I have to take the Iceberg by force!"

Cobblepot stepped backwards, staring straight into the crimson eyes of Black Mask.

"And _I_ am afraid … that I won't give it up without a fight!"

Cobblepot reached behind him, and pulled out the only umbrella from the stand. He then pointed it directly at Black Mask, who scoffed at him.

"Oh please, you don't scare me … all your umbrellas were confiscated by the police when you were arrested."

"Oh really?" sneered Cobblepot, "Are you willing to risk your chances?"

"Are _you_?"

Both Black Mask and Cobblepot turned towards the entrance to the main club. A man wearing a half-black, half-white suit stood in the doorway, two pistols aimed directly at Cobblepot. The left of his face and respective hand were horribly scarred.

"Harvey Dent …?"

"Sorry, old friend," said Two-Face, "It's business …"

A shocked Cobblepot turned from him back to Black Mask, who sneered in triumph.

"Very well then … if that's the way you want to play this game …"

Cobblepot stepped back towards the open exit, pointing his umbrella from Two-Face to Black Mask and back repeatedly as he did.

"Don't be a fool, Penguin …"

"That's not my name … Two-Face!"

As Cobblepot reached the exit, he felt himself bump into something behind him. He turned around and backtracked in fear as he saw who had arrived.

"You ..?"

"That's right, tubby," said Deadshot, approaching him, "Me."

"Ah, Deadshot …" said Black Mask, "How did things go with Wesker?"

"It was as you feared, Mr. Sionis. As Batman confronted him, he began to fight the puppet's influence. I had to resort to the last-case scenario."

"Such a pity …"

Cobblepot turned from Deadshot to Black Mask, and his eyes opened wide in realisation.

"Wesker's … dead?"

"I knew that he was beginning to respond to treatment," explained Black Mask, "I couldn't risk Batman finding out about my plan before it's time."

"Then why involve him in the first place?" asked Cobblepot.

"We needed a convincing distraction - someone who could intimidate a civilian, but not necessarily kill them. Once Batman took the bait, my team of Blackgate assassins would move in and keep him busy until all the villains were in hiding."

"Anyway, enough talk … restrain him!"

Two-Face and Deadshot quickly approached Cobblepot, and each grabbed an arm. Cobblepot struggled as they gripped tightly.

"You know," said Black Mask, as he rose to his feet and walked towards Cobblepot, "if you had only agreed to give me this club in the first place, I wouldn't have to resort to this …"

"What?" demanded Cobblepot, "Are you going to have me killed just like Wesker?"

"Oh, no, no … you see, despite your unwillingness to co-operate, you still have an important part to play in my plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well … you want to be a respectful businessman once again, don't you?" sneered Black Mask, "Well, of course, I wouldn't _dream_ of getting in the way of that, so we'll have to … keep up appearances. Wouldn't want Gotham's Finest getting suspicious, would we …?"

"Keep up … appearances?"

"Tetch! Get in here!"

The four men turned towards the entrance to the club. They could see the faint shadow of a short figure approaching them through the darkness.

"Cobblepot, I'm sure you remember Jervis Tetch," said Black Mask, "Of course, you may remember him better by his alias …"

The figure entered the room, revealing himself to a be a short man, dressed in a top hat and an old-fashioned Englishman's suit. Cobblepot gasped as he recognised him.

" … the Mad Hatter."

Cobblepot struggled even harder against the restraints of Two-Face and Deadshot. He knew all too well about the Mad Hatter, and so, he knew what was about to happen.

"OK, Tetch, you know what to do …" said Black Mask.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo … what FUN!"

Mad Hatter began to slowly approach Cobblepot, who still tried to release himself.

"Let me GO!"

Mad Hatter reached into his suit jacket, laughing maniacally as he did.

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo HAH HAH HAA!"

"No … NO … NOOOO!"

* * *

Commissioner Gordon sighed as he sat behind his desk, head in hands. Batman stood in silence before him.

"Unbelievable …" sighed Gordon, "We had the entire Police Force and you on duty, and we couldn't find even one of the Arkham inmates or Blackgate prisoners."

"That's because this wasn't just a simple breakout," said Batman, "This has been carefully planned. That's why the inmates were in teams, and they're probably in hiding places over the city."

"But the question is, who planned it? Not the Joker - he's been out of Arkham for a couple of weeks now, deep in hiding along with Harley Quinn."

"Most likely, it's the most recent incarcerated inmate … Roman Sionis."

"Oh yeah …" said Gordon, "The police found him at the Iceberg Lounge, apparently having a heated argument with Oswald Cobblepot."

Gordon looked up at Batman, and saw his eyes narrow.

"Oh, I know that look … you think that Cobblepot is in on it?"

"Wouldn't be the first time …" said Batman, turning towards the open window.

"But he's well aware that if he risks losing the Lounge if he's found to be a part of any illegal act," said Gordon.

"I'd still like to speak with him. Even if he isn't involved, he may have information on Sionis …"

Batman leaned against the window sill, and sighed deeply.

"You know … there's nothing you could have done …" said Gordon, "It's like you said - this was all planned out."

"Everyone had such high hopes for him, Jim," said Batman softly, "He could have achieved so much …"

Gordon frowned, as he looked at the hunched figure of his old friend.

"I can't let another poor soul suffer the same fate that Wesker did …" he continued, "I have to stop this …"

"Well, you can't by yourself …"

"I won't have anyone else put their lives on the line!" yelled Batman, as he turned to Gordon.

"Jim … so many times have I seen friend and foe alike die or suffer needlessly because of the scum of this town … but no more. This time, I do it myself."

"There must be something I can do to help …"

Batman turned back to Gordon.

"The Scarface dummy … once you're finished with it, destroy it."

"But why …?"

"Deadshot may have killed Wesker, but that puppet destroyed him first."

With that, Batman walked over to the window, and leapt through it. In mid-air, he pulled out his grapple, and began to swing through the city. Back in his office, Gordon watched him fly away, and sighed deeply.

"Be careful, old friend …"

* * *

Some time later, via Cobblepot's empty apartment, Batman had arrived at the Lounge. He walked around the back of the building, and quickly caught sight of the broken door.

"Cobblepot?"

He walked into the office, and found it empty. He slowly walked towards the closed door that led to the main lounge, and placed it on the handle. He quickly yanked the door open, and there he saw …

"Cobblepot …"

Cobblepot turned around quickly, the light beam from his torch momentarily blinding Batman.

"Batman …"

As Cobblepot lowered his torch, even through the limited light, Batman could see the slight frown upon his face.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"You weren't home," explained Batman, "and it's well known how attached you are to this place … but why risk your life to come here, in the midst of the breakout?"

"To protect my investments," said Cobblepot, "Those Arkham inmates are infamous for their 'sticky fingers'."

"And that's your _only_ reason?"

"What other reason would I have?" enquired Cobblepot.

Batman stared at Cobblepot. There was no notable change in his tone of voice, but then again, Cobblepot was a natural at deception.

"What happened to your office door?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," said Cobblepot, "That's how I found it when I arrived here, and as I said before, those inmates love to take things without permission, so I've been checking around to make sure nothing's missing."

"Now, I wish to ask _you_ a question, Dark Knight - as we are, indeed, in the midst of a breakout, why on earth would you waste time looking for me?"

"This breakout has been planned, Cobblepot," said Batman, "and most likely by Roman Sionis, the last person to be checked in at Arkham. He was arrested after having an argument with you here …"

" … and you now believe that I have played a part in this?" scoffed Cobblepot, "Well, I cannot blame you for your suspicions, but I assure you, good sir, that I have washed my hands off any of those ruffians."

"Really? Despite the partnerships you had built with them in the past? Joker? Two-Face? Even Black Mask himself?"

"What can I say? People grow apart."

Batman was not entirely convinced.

"If you really are innocent … then surely, you wont mind if I have a look around?"

"Be my guest," said Cobblepot, bowing his head, a slight smirk upon his face. He then watched as Batman began to examine the rooms of each and every floor of the Lounge.

* * *

Half an hour later, Cobblepot and Batman left the building, Batman having been unsuccessful in finding any incriminating evidence.

"Well, Batman, I do believe that I have proved my innocence," said Cobblepot.

"For now," said Batman, "but rest assured, I will be keeping an eye on you."

"I would expect no less from you," smirked Cobblepot, "but soon, you will come to realise that I no longer have any interest in the interests of scum like Sionis."

Batman leered at him for a moment, before shotting his grapple at a nearby rooftop and flying out into the night.

Cobblepot watched him leave, perfectly still, unmoving.

"Good …" said a voice emanating from the small radio attached to Cobblepot's lapel, "Now, return to the Lounge."

Obeying, Cobblepot walked back inside.

Meanwhile, in a car parked about 20 feet away from the Lounge, Black Mask turned to Mad Hatter.

"_Scum?" _he growled.

"I had to make it seem convincing, didn't I?" said Mad Hatter.

"So … now what happens?" asked Two-Face, as he sat in the back seat with Deadshot.

"Now … we gather all the other inmates at the Lounge. Slowly, of course, so as not to arouse suspicion."

"And then?" said Deadshot.

"Then … the next phase of my plan begins …"


	5. The Gathering

**The Gathering**

Gotham had been on high alert for the past few days. Police continuously patrolled the streets, while civilians were scared to leave their homes. Even Batman was feeling the strain, as he went through every underworld connection he knew in order to find information on their whereabouts. However, they were either unwilling to talk, or had mysteriously vanished.

The only progress that had been made was the arrest of several hired henchmen. However, none could provide any information on the whereabouts of the escapees, as apparently, they were not trusted with such information.

The truth was, as Black Mask had planned, all the inmates were slowly making their way towards the Iceberg Lounge. Holding a meeting with all of them present was difficult, however, as both the police and Batman were keeping a watchful eye over the Lounge. To buy time, any available henchmen were ordered to sacrifice their freedom by staging robberies and assaults across Gotham, and allowing themselves to be taken in.

Eventually, a night came where they all managed to converge within the Lounge. Some of Gotham's most powerful villains had made their way there, having been promised the deal of a lifetime.

"This has better be good," said one of them, wearing a costume reminiscent of a hanged man, and speaking in a low eerie whisper, "I could be making better use of my time, spreading fear across Gotham."

"Oh, come now, Scarecrow," said a man in a green jumpsuit, with a matching bowler hat, "Black Mask is the reason we're free, and to free so many, he clearly has something big in mind. I for one am quite excited!"

"Well, that makes one of us, Riddler …"

Despite the fact he knew the former professor of psychology beneath the costume, as Riddler looked at Scarecrow, he could not help but feel a bit scared of him.

"Uhm … I'm just … going to go and … oh look, there's Bane, excuse me …"

The Scarecrow watched him walk quickly towards the muscled man.

"Ooh …" said Riddler, as he reached him, "that Crane always gives me the creeps."

"Oh, he may be creepy …" said Bane, "but he's nothing compared to that thing over there."

He pointed to a far corner of the hall. There, crouched, sat a gigantic creature, covered in green scales, devouring a large piece of meat with his razor sharp teeth,

"Ah, Killer Croc …"

"He does not … unnerve you?"

"Usually, perhaps … but not tonight, my muscled friend," said Riddler, smirking, leaning against his cane.

"How so?" asked Bane.

"Well … you see the harness around the chest?"

Bane looked over at Croc. Sure enough, as the monster played with his dinner, Bane could see the metallic harness across Croc's chest, and in the middle, was a large circle with a purple question mark upon it.

"Your own design, I assume?" said Bane, matching the question mark with a similar one upon Riddler's chest.

"Indeed …" said Riddler, "and if the crocodile gets out of control …"

He lifted his cane, and prised off a section off the question mark at the top. Underneath the section was a large purple button.

" … he'll get quite a nasty shock!"

Meanwhile, Deadshot and Firefly were seated at one of the many tables, Firefly lamenting over his destroyed jetpack.

"That Bat!" he moaned, surveying the damage, "These things aren't cheap, ya know!"

He looked up at Deadshot, who was staring at something.

"Hello, Lawton? Are you listening to me?"

"No," replied Deadshot. Firefly followed his line of vision and saw that he was staring at a woman sitting at another table, dressed in a short green costume with matching gloves and boots.

"Man … she _is_ something …"

"I wouldn't, if I were you," said Firefly, "Poison Ivy isn't known for her … people skills."

"That's OK … neither am I."

He rose to his feet, and walked towards Ivy.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you …" muttered Firefly.

Deadshot strutted confidently towards Ivy, smirking under his bandaged mask. As he reached her, he cleared his throat loudly. Ivy looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You should take something for that throat of yours," she said.

Deadshot chortled, as he removed his mask. As Ivy saw his face, she smirked.

"Not bad, I suppose," she said, "Deadshot, isn't it?"

"So … you've heard of me?"

"I've heard some things …" said Ivy softly, "You're supposed to be one of the greatest assassins in the world, right?"

"One of? Try _the_ best, sweetheart," said Deadshot.

"Is that so?"

"Oh, baby …" said Deadshot, leaning towards Ivy, looking straight into her emerald eyes, "the things I could show you …"

Ivy smiled, placing her hand on his chin.

"Trust me, honey … anything that you could possibly show me … I'm sure I've seen before."

She rose to her feet, and walked past Deadshot, who watched her leave.

"Whoa …!"

"Well, well," said Firefly, as he appeared at Deadshot's side, "and here I thought you couldn't miss."

"Who says I have?" said Deadshot, as he strutted away.

"Poor misguided fool …" sighed Firefly.

As the villains socialised, wondering why Black Mask asked them here, Two-Face made his way through the crowd, and up onto a prepared stage. He whistled loudly, and everyone turned to face him.

"Listen up!" he growled loudly, "Black Mask wants to address you!"

"About time …" muttered Poison Ivy.

As Two-Face left the stage, Black Mask stepped up. He scanned the room, looking at all within, and then threw out his arms.

"My brothers … and Ivy …"

Ivy nodded in appreciation.

"… today marks the beginning of a whole new world! A world of opportunities, of power, of long-awaited respect …"

"Oh, cut to the chase, will ya?" yelled Ivy.

Black Mask cleared his throat, nodded and continued.

"As you all know, in the last few years, the Justice League has grown substantially in numbers. First, the founding members recruited a good 20-25 additional members, and now, sidekicks, like our own Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing, are joining as well."

There were murmurs of disgust from the crowd.

"As the League has grown stronger, their enemies have fought just as strong. However, what with the supernatural, extra-terrestrial and one Lex Luthor taking the helm, the villains of Gotham have been pushed aside, robbed of a deserved piece of the action."

"Unless, of course, you count Copperhead, KG Beast, Blockbuster …"

"All of whom had not been active in Gotham for years," said Black Mask, cutting across Riddler, "and besides, they all died before that Apokolips invasion last year."

"Well, not to blow my own horn …" said Deadshot loudly.

"… oh here we go …"

"… but my old buddy Clock King and I were a part of that Task Force X a couple of years back."

"Yes, and you're lucky to be alive after that," growled Black Mask, "and no-one's heard from Clock King since then. He's rumoured to have hung up his bowler hat for good."

"Always thought he was a poor excuse for a villain …" murmured Firefly.

"My point is … the _majority_ of us haven't had our fair shot at the League. As a result, our reputation has taken a beating."

"So what?" said Scarecrow.

"So … now that the big bad guys are gone - Luthor, Darkseid, Grodd - and the Secret Society has disbanded, the criminal underworld is crying out for a new leading force. I propose, my brethren, that _we_ become that leading force!"

"And how exactly would we do that?" asked Firefly.

"Simple … we take down the Justice League."

The shock was evident upon the faces of the few who did not wear masks. For everyone else, their stunned silence was enough.

"Take down … the _League_?" said Riddler, "Sionis, I think that spell in Arkham affected you more than you think."

"Even with all our combined power and strength," said Bane, "we wouldn't stand a chance against them. They would outnumber and overpower us."

"That would be true … if we were going after the _entire_ League," said Black Mask, "but our targets are the _founding members_ of the League - Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl, the Martian … and of course, our very own Batman."

There were murmurs of intrigue in the crowd.

"Imagine this … we take on the Original Seven, and win. The rest of the underworld learns of our success, and offer not only their respect … but their allegiance. Our group grows in numbers and power, gathering more than enough to take out the rest of the League, and then … there would be no-one left to stop us, and we, the Gathering of Gotham, will be the most powerful force on Earth!"

"An ambitious plan …" said Ivy, "but why should we help you?"

"Well, you heard him," said Riddler, "Power, respect …"

"… fear," continued Scarecrow.

"Not to mention the untold business possibilities," added Two-Face.

"None of which appeal to me in the slightest," said Ivy.

"Oh really?" said Black Mask, jumping down from the stage and approaching her, "You don't want to be feared by all who cross your path? To have hordes of villains bow to your every whim? Seems to me, an obedient army could help you on your botanical crusade, but that's just my opinion …"

"Hmm … I don't know …" pondered Ivy.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that I'd make the assassination of the Joker a top priority?"

A smile grew on Ivy's face.

"Well, with an offer like that, how could I say no?"

The two grinned at each other, as Deadshot looked on, jealously.

"Glad to have you on board, Miss Isley."

"What of the rest of you?" he continued loudly, addressing the crowd, "Will you join me, and together become the most powerful force of evil known to man?"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Excellent! Now, our first step is to lure the League onto our turf, and nothing motivates heroes more than a hostage."

"You mean Cobblepot?" asked Firefly.

"Oh no … Cobblepot is going to be the hostage to lure _our_ hostage."

There was silence for a moment, and then Ivy realised.

"You mean …?"

"That's right, my dear … we are going to lure the League, by using their _team-mate _as bait."

Grumbles of interest were heard among the crowd.

"My friends … for our first official job as partners … we are going to capture Batman!"


	6. Luring The Bat

**Luring the Bat**

The following night, the Bat Signal beaconed across the sky. Batman, beginning to feel the strain of working overtime to prevent Gotham from falling into chaos, made his way to Gordon's office.

"Jim, any leads?" asked Batman, the moment he landed on the roof.

"I'll say!" said Gordon, "A tape was delivered here today addressed to you … and signed by Sionis."

Gordon led the way to his office. Once there, Batman immediately noticed the tape lying on Gordon's desk. Gordon picked it up and inserted it into his VCR.

"Greetings, Batman, and of course, the _great _Commissioner Gordon," sneered Black Mask, as he appeared on the screen. Both men leered at him.

"This message is … an invitation," he continued, "You see, I, along with a few old friends, have taken control of the Iceberg Lounge, and are hosting a little party. Of course, every party needs a guest of honour, and Batman, this time, you're it!"

"Now, you might be thinking 'Oh, that doesn't sound like too much fun'," said Riddler, as Black Mask stepped aside, "but I can personally vouch that a fun time will be had by all. We've even got you a little present."

The camera panned to the right. Batman and Gordon saw Deadshot and Scarecrow standing at the sides of a chair. Sitting on it, wrapped in cord, was an unconscious Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot.

"Your old pal, Pengers," said Deadshot, "He's missed you so much … not as much as Wesker undoubtedly does, but still a lot."

Batman clenched his fist in anger.

"Now, for the important information," said Black Mask, as the camera panned back to him, "The party's tonight, and starts as soon as you get here. You come alone - no cops, no partners. If we see even one other person with you, or if you don't show up, Cobblepot dies … and I'm sure you don't want more innocent blood spilled, do you, Batman?"

"Anyway, that's pretty much it. See you soon, Bats! HA HA HA HA HA!"

The tape ended. Gordon switched off the television, sighing deeply.

"You know it's a trap?" he said, turning around. He was not surprised to see Batman already at the window.

"Of course it is … but what choice do I have?"

"Going there alone would be suicide!"

"I can't let another innocent man die, Jim," said Batman.

"We don't know that he _is _innocent," said Gordon.

"You saw the tape," said Batman, turning to face Gordon.

"It could be an act …"

"I don't think so … when I went to the Lounge a few days ago, it had already been broken into. Cobblepot claimed to have no knowledge of what happened, and he didn't appear to be lying."

"He's a natural at deception, remember?"

"Perhaps, but there was something … off about him, Jim. He seemed to be in some sort of a small trance, small enough that you wouldn't notice unless you were paying close attention."

"What could that mean?"

"It seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on _why_ … until now."

Batman looked straight into Gordon's eyes.

"Cobblepot was under mind control … from the Mad Hatter."

"Tetch _was_ one of the escapees …"

Gordon sighed deeply, turning to his desk.

"Well, I guess you're right about Cobblepot … but I still don't like it. I mean, you're good, Batman, but we're talking about an organised group of madmen, all focused on you. They'll have had enough time to strategise and plan exactly how to take you down. You shouldn't go alone."

He sighed again.

"But … this is a delicate situation, and I don't want another innocent dead either … maybe, if we set up police squads in the surrounding blocks, and you could give the signal for us to advance … or wait! You could try that with some of your super-powered friends from the League. I dunno … what do you think …?"

Gordon turned around, an his smile faded as he saw that Batman had vanished. He ran towards the window, and peered through. He could see no sign of Batman.

"That madman!"

He quickly made his way to his phone, and picked up the receiver. He then paused for a few moments, and then sighed deeply before replacing it.

"Godspeed … you heroic lunatic …!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Batman had settled on a nearby rooftop. He held his hand up to his receiver.

"Oracle?"

"Bruce? What did my dad say?" asked Oracle.

"Sionis sent a tape," explained Batman, "He and the other inmates are holding Cobblepot hostage at the Iceberg Lounge. It's the usual scenario - they want only me, no cops, no partners."

"I'm assuming you know this is a trap?"

"Naturally … but what choice do I have?"

Oracle sighed.

"If only I wasn't in this chair … I _hate_ that clown!"

"Barbara, listen to me … I need you to do something for me. Your father will want to send out police to the Iceberg. Get in touch with him, and tell him that under no circumstances must he do so. The combined powers of all the escaped inmates could put the entire force in hospital … or worse."

"And yet you're crazy enough to try to handle them all single handed? This isn't Arkham, Bruce. They're organised, and no doubt have weapons."

"I know, but Sionis has Cobblepot's life in his hands," said Batman, "I can't risk it."

"Well … are you sure I can't contact Nightwing, or Robin, or even a couple of members of the League? Keep them on standby?"

"Nightwing's busy in Blüdhaven, and this is too dangerous for Tim."

"And the League?"

Batman was silent for a moment, as he pondered this course of action.

"Bruce?"

"OK … let me try first, and if I don't get back to you, get in contact with the League."

"But you could be killed!" called Oracle.

"I doubt that they'd want me dead …"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well …" said Batman, "If this whole plot was just to kill me, they would only need a group of about 4 or 5 villains. How many in total were released?"

"Uh … let's see …" said Oracle, as Batman heard the shuffling of papers, "I think the final count was eight from Arkham, seven now without Wesker, and if you include the three from Blackgate … ten in total."

"Don't you think that's excessive for just me?"

"So …"

Oracle was quiet for a few moments, and then gasped loudly.

"The League …"

"Exactly. They may not be powerful enough to take on the entire League, but they might take on the founding members …"

"… which explains why they want you. They'll probably use you as bait to lure them."

"Most likely," said Batman, "and I'm no good to them dead, unless they want to see Superman 'cut loose' like he did with Darkseid."

"I guess …" said Oracle, uncertainly, "but it's still dangerous …"

"True … but it's the only way."

Oracle sighed deeply.

"OK … just, be careful, Bruce …"

"I'll keep in touch. Batman out."

Batman then rose to his feet, and used his grapple to glide across the skies towards the Iceberg Lounge.

* * *

He touched down at the back entrance, instantly noticing that the previously broken door had been replaced. He opened it, and walked through the dark office, into the main lounge.

"Sionis!" he yelled, his voice echoing, "There's no point in hiding - there's no-one else here!"

"Oh, now, I'd have to disagree with you there, Batman!"

As Batman turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, his eyes suddenly narrowed as the room filled with light. He slowly opened them again, and was momentarily taken aback by what he saw.

A large group consisting of all the major escaped inmates and prisoners stood around him in a circle. Glancing around, he saw many familiar faces, but one in particular shocked him.

The last time he had encountered Killer Croc, he was perhaps six or seven foot in height and had developed a reptilian appearance. Now, however, Croc was easily twenty feet tall, and looked nothing less than a monster.

"Yes … his condition has advanced quite dramatically since you last saw him, hasn't it?"

Batman looked up at the next level. It was there, leaning against the railings, that he saw the familiar face of Roman Sionis.

"Sionis …"

"Oh, how I have missed you, Batman," said Black Mask, grinning as he headed towards the staircase, "I doubt you even remember the last time we … did business."

"Oh, I remember all too well," said Batman, "You tried to overtake Wayne Enterprises and kill Bruce Wayne."

"Ah, yes … good times, weren't they?"

Batman leered at him, as Black Mask walked through the crowd to reach him. They stared each other in the face intensely.

"Well, now I'm back … and as you can see, this time, I have company."

"I noticed … seems like you made a lot of friends during your time in Arkham. It was quite a performance."

"I'm sorry?"

"Faking insanity," said Batman, "You managed to fool everyone: the Arkham staff, the police, even the inmates themselves …"

"But clearly not you," said Black Mask, "I always have admired that marvellous brain of yours - it's always put you one step ahead of the competition."

"Indeed … in fact, I've learned some other things too."

"Oh really? Oh please do tell - we're all ears!"

"Well, I know you had the Mad Hatter use his mind-control technology on Cobblepot, to help disguise the fact that you were using this place as a headquarters."

"I applaud your attention to detail, Dark Knight," called Mad Hatter from the crowd.

"I also know that that's the same reason why you've had your henchmen carry out those seemingly random acts of crime across the city," continued Batman.

"Fantastic …" said Black Mask, grinning, arms crossed, "Any other nuggets of knowledge you wish to share?"

"Oh, I've said the best for last," smirked Batman, "I know what you're planning. You didn't release all these Arkham inmates and the Blackgate prisoners just for my benefit. You're after something bigger - the Justice League, or at least, the founding members for now. You don't have enough power to take on the expanded League, at least not until you use your new found reputation to gather followers to take them out for you."

"Because _that_'_s_ what this is all about, isn't it, Sionis? Respect, fear … power!"

Sionis shook his head, grinning widely as he clapped his hands loudly.

"Oh, magnificent! Truly extraordinary! He figured us out, everyone! Let's give him a hand!"

The others then joined Black Mask in mock applause and cheering.

"You are truly a wonder, Batman."

"There's just one problem," said Batman, "It won't work."

Black Mask chuckled.

"I forgot how much of a wet blanket you could be," he said, "Look around you! I have the most powerful force in Gotham on my side - I can't lose!"

"Oh, they're powerful, all right," said Batman, "but I hope you've done your research, Sionis. You see, us founding members have been together for a few years now, and I don't just consider them my team-mates any more … but my friends as well."

"Aww, the Batman has finally opened his heart to others," said Black Mask, in a simpering voice, "How touching!"

"The thing is … they feel the same way. Now, when they find out that I've been captured, well, they're not going to be too happy, and with power guns like Superman, J'onn and Wonder Woman, well … I just wouldn't like to get on their bad side!"

There were nervous grumbles amongst the crowd.

"Another thing: the founding members arevery good at teamwork - in fact, it's second nature to them. Can you guarantee that this crowd here can work together well enough? If not, I doubt they'd last 5 minutes against them."

The grumbles were getting considerably louder. Black Mask looked around the room at his doubtful partners.

"Oh my, it seems as if your partners in crime are beginning to question your 'flawless' plan …"

"Oh, come on, people!" roared Black Mask, "Sure, the League has its power guns, but so do we. I mean, we've got Killer Croc, Bane, even Poison Ivy and her poison plants."

The crowd conversed again, apparently agreeing with Sionis.

"Besides, we also have the _mental _advantage. We have the powers of fear manipulation, cryptic confusion, mind control … don't you see? We have more than enough power to take down the League!"

Some of the crowd began to cheer in agreement. The others merely grumbled.

"Besides … even if we don't get the League … we can get the Bat!"

This appeared to be the one thing they could all agree on, as every single villain cheered.

"Quite the motivational speaker, aren't you?" smirked Batman.

"Comes in handy when you're a crime lord," replied Black Mask, "Now … I'd love to continue this banter, but I do believe that Mr. Croc here is getting restless."

Almost as if in reply, Croc began to growl loudly.

"I've got your scent, Batman!" he growled, "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"Well then, let's not keep you waiting any longer …"

Croc grinned, showing the rows of razor sharp teeth in his mouth. Batman braced himself for attack.

"Croc … GET HIM!"


	7. Battle of the Rogues

Battle of the Rogues

With a beastly roar, Killer Croc charged towards Batman, who leaped into the air as he approached. He vaulted from the monster's back, and landed behind him.

As Croc turned to face him, Batman noticed the harness on his chest. Identifying the symbol, he dived to avoid another attack from Croc, and shot his grapple towards the Riddler. It wrapped around his cane, and before he could react, the cane was whipped from the Riddler's hand.

Batman opened up the cane, and before Croc could again attack, he pushed the button. Croc roared in agony as the harness sent waves of electricity all over his body. He then collapsed to the ground, growling softly.

However, Batman had barely enough time to breathe before a bullet barely missed him. He turned to see Two-Face aiming straight at him, and made a run for it. As Two-Face continued to shoot, Batman used his grapple to fly up to the next level up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" growled Black Mask, "Get after him!"

"Deadshot, you're with me!"

The two made their way up the nearest staircase. At the top, they each went in a different direction - Deadshot to the left and Two-Face to the right. For a few moments, there was silent anticipation as the others watched them search for Batman.

Suddenly, a Batarang knocked the pistols from Two-Face's hands. The others then watched Batman leap towards Two-Face, knocking him to the ground.

Deadshot turned, and, seeing Batman rise to his feet, opened fire. Batman used hi grapple to swing to the other side of the room, and while in the air, threw Batarangs to disarm Deadshot. He landed, and then sprinted towards him. Reaching him, the two engaged in a short scuffle, but Batman defeated him with a swift punch to the face.

"For what you did to Wesker …" he said, as Deadshot groaned, "you deserve much worse."

All of a sudden, an explosion knocked Batman to the ground. Looking over the railings, he saw Riddler arm himself with what looked like a large purple question mark.

Batman quickly got his feet, and leapt over the railing to the ground. As Riddler threw the question mark, Batman sprinted as the bomb exploded on impact with the ground. As he ran, Firefly also seized the opportunity to throw his own bomb. As it narrowly missed Batman, it erupted in a stream of fire.

"Impressive …" said Riddler.

"Thank you, I am quite proud of them," said Firefly.

"If it's not too much trouble," said Black Mask, "could you two lovebirds please STOP THE BAT?"

As Batman forced open the doors to a storage area, Firefly and Riddler followed, with Scarecrow not far behind.

* * *

The storage area was dark, and the villains could barely see the large boxes and chairs.

"Spread out," said Scarecrow.

The three separated, and began to scour the entire room.

"I don't like this …" thought Firefly, "This is the kind of place where he has the advantage - dark, open spaced … scary …"

Just then, he felt two hands grab his shoulders. He yelled as loud as he could as the hands dragged him backwards. Hearing the yell, Scarecrow and Riddler ran towards the source.

"Over there!" called Riddler, pointing.

"In that case," said Scarecrow, "perhaps it's time the Bat had a lesson in fear!"

He pulled out a large cartridge gun, and aimed in the direction Riddler was pointing.

"Wait! What about …?"

Before Riddler could finish, Scarecrow had pulled the trigger. The cartridge hit the floor, and the two could hear gas expel from it.

"No … please!"

Scarecrow grinned as he and Riddler approached the scene. As the gas faded, they examined their victim, but, as Riddler had anticipated, it was not Batman.

"No …" groaned Firefly, his helmet removed, "C-closing in … the walls … no, please!"

"Claustrophobia …" muttered Scarecrow, kneeling down beside him, "Interesting …"

"Uh, Crane … just in case you've forgotten, Batman's still in hiding."

"Well, whilst I administer the antidote, you go find him," said Scarecrow, taking out a vial and syringe from his jacket.

Riddler looked around the room nervously, before heading off for another search.

"You're not thinking of leaving us soon, are you, Batman?" he said, trying to appear confident, "I mean, Black Mask put so much effort into this little get-together, and it would be _such_ a shame if our special guest were to ruin everything."

"I have no intention of leaving, Edward," called Batman from the shadows.

Riddler looked around, panicking as he searched for him. All of a sudden, he heard the whooshing of pellets falling to the ground, which then exploded, enveloping him in a cloud of gas. He coughed heavily, as he tried to look upwards. As he did, he gasped as he saw Batman descending quickly towards him.

* * *

Outside of the room, the others saw the gas surround Riddler, and heard him groan as Batman landed. A moment later, they saw Batman leap through the doorway, roll and land crouched on the floor.

Almost instantly, Poison Ivy armed her miniature crossbow and shot an arrow at him. Batman ducked down, as it flew over his head.

"It's been far too long, Batman," she said, smirking as she armed herself.

Sighing, Batman was on the move again as Ivy continued to shoot. He made his way towards Ivy, taking down Two-Face and Black Mask as he did. However, just as he was within reach of her, he felt his cape being pulled back, before he was thrown across the room.

"Nice try, Batman!"

Bane then ran forward for another attack, as Batman rose slowly to his feet, putting on his electrified knuckle-dusters as he did. As Bane reached him, Batman went on the offensive, attacking with electricity-powered punches.

As they fought, Scarecrow, Riddler and an uneasy Firefly left the storage room, as Two-Face and Black Mask rose to their feet.

"Ivy!" yelled Black Mask, "Move in for the kill!"

Ivy turned around, and searched the bag she had brought with her, taking out a large plant-like pouch. As Batman leapt backwards to avoid Bane, she threw the pouch at him.

As soon as it hit, the pouch erupted, and vines wrapped themselves around his body. As he struggled to break free, Bane grabbed the vines and using them as a harness, threw Batman into a wall, and then across the floor. The impact weakened Batman, making it more difficult for him to break free.

"Now, Tetch!"

Mad Hatter walked towards Batman, searching his inner coat pocket. He pulled out what looked like a small microchip, and knelt down beside him.

"No … No!"

Batman struggled against Ivy's vines, but he couldn't stop Mad Hatter placing his hand under his cowl, and attaching the microchip onto the back of his neck.

He then stepped back, as Batman continued to struggle against not only the vines, but the influence of Hatter's mind control device. However, he soon succumbed, and lay still on the floor, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"We did it!" cried Hatter, "We finally captured Batman! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

There was an awkward silence once he stopped, his arms raised. He awkwardly put them back down.

"So …" he said, clearing his throat, "now what do we do?"

Just then, the crowd heard a rough growling. They turned to see Croc rise to his feet, and turn towards Batman's still body.

"I say we kill him now!" he roared, as he began to approach him. However, he had barely walked five steps when …

"AARRGH!"

The harness had electrocuted him again.

"Down, boy!" smirked Riddler.

Croc turned to him, growling menacingly.

"I swear to you … when I get out of this harness, I am going to tear you LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"Well, until that time comes …"

Riddler waved his stick tauntingly, and Croc subsided, glaring at him.

"Now, now, Croc," said Black Mask, as the crowd parted to allow him access to Batman, "don't be too hasty. We have to still to use him to lure the Justice League."

"Does he really need to be alive though?" asked Firefly.

"Yes, Lynns, he does. If we kill him, then the League will come down on us like a ton of bricks. We keep him alive, then his team-mates will be distracted with worry about his well-being, and a distracted opponent is a vulnerable one."

"Well … can't we at least unmask him?"

Black Mask turned to Firefly, who stepped back.

"You seem to be on edge, Lynns," he growled, "What troubles you?"

"Nothing …" he said unconvincingly, "It's just … I'm starting to worry about this plan of yours, and I mean … shouldn't we seize this one-in-a-lifetime opportunity before it's snatched from us?"

"You … question my plan?"

"Well, it's like Batman said …"

"Batman?" scoffed Black Mask, "Batman, my intellectually-challenged friend, is well known for using psychological manipulation to plant doubt in people's minds. He wants you to _think_ we don't stand a chance, but I have full confidence in this plan."

"Well, it is _your_ plan, but … who's to say that it couldn't be altered slightly, to ensure optimum success?"

"You mean … besides the person who's not only _paying you_ for your services, but also the one who broke you out of Blackgate in the FIRST PLACE?"

Firefly could not think of a good response, and instead hung his head in shame.

"Let me make just one thing clear … to ALL of you!"

The crowd were slightly startled by Black Mask's sudden outburst. It was not over yet though.

"I'm well aware that Batman's words got to a few of you, and it's completely understandable for you to have doubts. However, the important thing to understand is … I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE! If it wasn't for me, Bane, Firefly and Deadshot would still be in Blackgate, and the REST of you will still be in Arkham! I'M the one that freed you all, this is MY plan and, unless you trust me, we won't stand a CHANCE against the League!"

"So … unless you want to go back to prison or the asylum, I suggest you search within yourselves for some confidence, and I suggest you do it FAST!"

"Geez …" muttered Riddler, "and I thought Joker had a short fuse …"

"Now …" called Black Mask, "anyone ELSE have anything to add?"

There was silence within the group, although some exchanged looks.

"Good …" he continued, straightening his tie as he composed himself, "Now … Tetch?"

"Yes, Sionis?"

"I'm placing you in charge of Batman. If anyone else tries to get to him before we face the League, you know what to do."

"Oh … of course I do …"

Hatter grinned as he pulled out another microchip from his inside pocket.

"The same microchip used on both our hostages," he explained to the group, "I attach this, and the victim instantly obeys any command I give. Anyone care to be my third victim?"

Sionis laughed, placing his hand on Hatter's shoulder.

"I've always liked your style, Tetch," grinned Black Mask, "but I warn you, if I find out you've been peeking underneath the Bat's cowl, and believe me I will if you do, you'll answer to me."

Hatter nodded in understanding.

"Now, gentlemen, Ivy … it's time to make preparations. We'll need to inform Gotham's Finest of the Bat's capture, and lure the League to Gotham. We'll also need to form a plan of attack for the League - we can't just all attack randomly."

"Perhaps we could use my fear toxins on them," said Scarecrow, "Force them to face their greatest fears."

"Hmm … inspired, Crane, but we'll have to slow down Flash and Superman somehow first …"

"Well … I'm sure I'll have something in my bag of tricks," said Ivy.

"Perhaps we should have some sort of brainstorming meeting," suggested Bane, "Put together some ideas?"

"Indeed," said Black Mask, "We want this plan to go without a hitch. After all, this sin't just about power, or even defeating the League."

"What else could it be about?" asked Two-Face.

"Making Batman suffer … and there's no better way to do that than to threaten his precious _friends."_

The crowd muttered in approval of this plan.

"My comrades," he continued, "after years of turmoil, we are finally going to rid ourselves completely of Batman. We'll destroy him emotionally, take away his precious secret identity … and then …?"

"KILL HIM!" roared the crowd.

* * *

This chapter is the end of "Act 1", which focused on Batman. The rest of the founding members of the League will be brought in in the following chapters ("Act 2").

Hope you're all enjoying the story, and please review. :)


	8. The Visit to Lexcorp

At the end of the last chapter, I mentioned that it was the end of the "Batman" section. Well, this is the beginning of the larger "Justice League" section of the story. :)

It all starts with a couple of familiar faces making a late night visit to Lexcorp ...

Enjoy, and please review! :)

* * *

The Visit to Lexcorp

It was no secret that Lex Luthor hated Superman. In fact, he had often tried to use his influence in the city of Metropolis as founder of Lexcorp to turn the populace against him. There were rumours that he also was willing to work with such dangerous villains as alien computer Brainiac and the psychopathic clown Joker to take down Superman.

In his quest to ruin and kill Superman and his Justice League, he had faked a presidential campaign, stolen technology from the government and even resurrected the evil God of Apokolips, Darkseid. Naturally, as all of these events came to light, Luthor's popularity rapidly declined, as did that of his prized company.

However, things changed when Luthor apparently made the ultimate sacrifice to destroy Darkseid once and for all. During Darkseid's second invasion of Earth, he and Luthor suddenly vanished in an explosion of bright light, and neither had resurfaced since. Luthor was hailed a hero, and his company stayed in business in his memory, under the watchful eye of his ex-bodyguard, Mercy Graves.

On the same night of Batman's capture, Lexcorp HQ was closed for the night, with security being the only personnel in the building. Amongst them were Arnold, 67, who had worked for the company for 8 years, Darryl, 48, who had worked for 5, and Leonard, 22, who was just beginning his first shift.

"So, Leonard, how you finding it so far?" asked Arnold, a large man with greying hair.

"Uh, OK, I guess," replied Leonard, a thin boy with acne, "Pretty quiet."

"Hey, get used to it, kid," chuckled Darryl, a large black man, "Since Luthor disappeared, nothing exciting ever happens around here any more."

"Hey, do me a favour, will ya?" asked Arnold, "Go into the back room, and get those cookies I've been saving?"

"Uh, sure, OK."

As Leonard walked through, the others heard a small tapping noise. They looked up at the entrance, and saw a woman in a trench-coat, wearing a beret and sunglasses which hid her face.

"Sorry, miss, we're closed!" yelled Darryl.

"Please … I need your help," called the woman, "There's been an accident, and I need to use a phone!"

At once, Darryl rose to his feet and walked towards the door.

"Woah, woah, woah!" yelled Arnold, "What are you doin'? You can't just open the door to some random stranger!"

"Oh come on, the lady says she needs help," said Darryl, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Arnold was just about to answer, but Darryl had already found the key on his keyring and was unlocking the door.

"Come through, sweetheart," he said softly.

"Thanks sir," said the woman, "Let me repay your kindness with a little gift …"

"Oh, that's not really … ARGH!"

Darryl winced as the woman stabbed him in the shoulder with a syringe.

"Hey! What did you do?"

"Oh, lighten up, pops!" called the woman, taking off the beret and sunglasses, "Just tryin' to spread a few laughs!"

Arnold gasped as he looked at the woman. He recognised the white face, black eye mask and red and black harlequin jester's hat.

"You …!"

At the same time, he heard Darryl burst into laughter. Arnold turned, and as he feared, he saw Darryl's face turn pale, and his mouth grow into a large sinister grin.

"Hey, Gramps! Catch!"

Harley Quinn threw a bean bag towards him, and Arnold stepped back in fright as it landed, exploding in a cloud of dust. For a few moments, Harley and Arnold stood in silence, and then …

"Heh … heh ha ha … ha ha ha HA HA … HAH HA HA HA HA HA!"

Just like Darryl, Arnold's face changed drastically as he keeled over from laughter. Harley grinned as he looked at both her victims.

"OK, boys, coast's clear!"

At her words, two large men in coats entered the building.. Behind them walked a third man, thinner in a purple coat with matching hat.

"All done … Mistah J!"

The man in purple chuckled as he removed his hat. His green hair was a startling contrast to his pale white face. This also exaggerated his wide grin, with its bright red lips and yellowing teeth.

"Nice work, Harley," said Joker, Harley grinning widely.

"And now, on to business," he continued, pacing up the hall, apparently deep in thought.

"So … if I was Lex Luthor, and I had a stash of hi-tech weaponry, where exactly would I keep it? Any thoughts, Harley?"

"Uhm … maybe … his office?" she suggested.

"Hmm … that would be a convenient place, and old Lexy was always a brainy box. He could easily have developed some kind of storage facility … good thinking, Harl!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the back room. Joker looked at his henchmen, and nodded silently, prompting the two to go investigate. Moments passed, then …

"Let me GO!"

The two henchmen left the back room, each holding Leonard by an arm as they guided him towards Joker. They passed Arnold and Darryl, and Leonard gasped as he saw the large grins on their pale faces, and heard their shallow breathing.

He was dropped to his knees before Joker, and he looked up in terror at the clown's face.

"Stand up."

Like most people, Leonard knew all about Joker, and what he was capable of. Therefore, he had no intention of disobeying any orders from him, and he immediately rose to his feet.

"Now then …" said Joker, peering at Leonard's name badge, "_Leonard_ … can I call ya Lenny?"

Leonard nodded slightly, his eyes full of fear.

"Great!" said Joker joyfully, putting his arm around Leonard's shoulders, "So, _Lenny_, here's the situation: you see, my friends and I are on a little expedition to recover some items that Luthor left behind when he …"

Joker sniffed, frowning as he shook his head.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Lenny boy, I always get emotional when I think about Ol' Baldy," he said sadly, "We may have had our differences in the past, but I like to think that we had a kind of friendly rivalry thing going on. How I miss that …"

He sighed deeply, his eyes closed for a few moments.

"Anyway …!" he suddenly yelled, full of glee again, "I've heard that he had some powerful pieces of weaponry stored somewhere in this building for emergencies, and we would like to … commandeer them."

Just then, he clicked his fingers, gasping excitedly.

"Ooh, I've just had a thought - why don't you join us, Lenny?"

Leonard stared at Joker as he saw him for what he was - a complete madman.

"Oh no, no, I …"

"Oh, come now, Lenny," said Joker, "If we weren't here, you would be sitting on your backside all night, bored out of your skull. This will be FAR more exciting!"

"But … but I couldn't possibly …"

"Oh, please, Lenny … I insist …"

Despite having seen his workmates being turned insane by Joker toxin, and being manhandled by his henchmen, it was the sinister tone in which Joker had just spoken that scared Leonard the most.

"Uh … o-ok …"

"Good man!" said Joker gleefully, slapping him on the back, "Now, everyone! To Le … uh, I mean … Mercy's office!"

The group marched along the corridor, Harley in front. Joker followed, with Leonard and the henchmen at the back.

* * *

They burst through the doors of the main office. Joker whistled as he saw the refurbished office, with large windows boasting the city of Metropolis (each separated by a wooden panel), leather furniture and rich carpets on the floor. There were also several bookcases sunk into the walls near the door.

"Well, well, business must be booming …"

He and Harley walked across the large office to the varnished wood desk. Joker picked up the nameplate on it, which read _Miss Mercy Graves_.

"Ah, good old Mercy …" said Joker, "You remember her, don't you, Harley?"

"Yeah … me and Mercy were best buds …" said Harley, "I remember we used to have our thing: I'd knock her out, we'd have a catfight, I'd gaffer tape her to a gigantic robot of doom …"

"Ah, fond memories …" sighed Joker, as he and Harley smiled, their eyes closed in apparent reminiscence.

Meanwhile, Leonard stood nervously beside the henchmen, who were guarding the open doorway. It was taking every fibre of restrain he had not to run for it, as he knew that if he tried, he would either be knocked to the ground or injected with Joker toxin.

"Anyway, enough nostalgia," said Joker, "time to get to business. Harley, you keep our young guest company while the boys and I search the office."

"Sure thing, Mistah J!"

She made her way over to Leonard, as the henchmen began to search the many bookcases for their target.

"Now, Lenny boy," said Harley, as Leonard stared at her in fear, "you seem like a nice guy. I know you wouldn't _dream_ of ditching a date with a catch like me … 'cos you see, my puddin' is _awful_ protective of me, and if someone breaks my heart … he breaks something of theirs."

Leonard smiled nervously, sweat dripping down his face.

Meanwhile, the others had been unable to find anything. They had searched every bookcase, combed every inch of the floor … even searched the furniture for any secret compartments.

"No luck, boss," called one of the henchmen.

"Hmm …"

Joker looked around the room, wondering if he had missed anything. His eyes landed upon Mercy's desk.

"Maybe …"

He made his way over, and looked over the desk. He scanned the top, checked whatever drawers he could open, and then searched underneath. It was there that he found two large red buttons, one of which read PANIC and the other was blank.

"Ah-ha!"

He pushed the blank red button. Suddenly, everyone heard a rumbling and watched in surprise as the bookcases and wooden panels flipped over, to reveal glass panels, full of hi-tech weaponry and gadgets.

"My friends …" exclaimed a joyful Joker, "I do believe we've hit the JACKPOT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

He walked over to the nearest panel, and picked up a large gun.

"Hmm … apparently this is a Kryptonite gun …" said Joker, reading the side, "This could come in handy …"

He then looked up to see that no-one had moved.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas? Get collecting!"

The henchmen began to raid the glass panels of all they could. Joker was amazed by the vast variety of prizes available

"Flamethrowers, lasers, explosives … even electric wires! Lexy, I _am_ impressed …"

As they continued to raid the panels, Joker noticed that one of them had what appeared to be a drawer. Naturally curious, he pushed on it, and it slid open to reveal a large folder.

"Hmm …"

He took it out and read the cover.

"Project Tundra …"

He opened the folder and studied the blueprints inside. The more he read, the wider his grin grew.

"What is it, Mistah J?" asked Harley.

"Our secret weapon, Harley, my dear," replied Joker, taking out a key card.

"Everyone, drop everything!"

The henchmen were confused.

"What? But, boss …"

"We can come back for all of this," said Joker, "According to this file, there's an extra special prize in the basement."

"Ooh, what is it, Mistah J? What, what, what?"

"Oh ho ho, patience, my dear," said Joker, "All will be revealed soon enough. Now, to the basement, everyone! That includes you, Lenny!"

"A-are you sure?" stammered Leonard, as Joker approached him, " 'Cos I w-wouldn't want to get in the way …"

"Oh, not at all, my dear boy," said Joker, slapping him playfully on the cheek, "This is going to be the best part of the night! Can't have you missing out, can we?"

Leonard's voice shook as he sighed, defeated. With Harley by his side, he followed the group out of the office.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group had made their way down to the basement. It was cold and deserted, with a number of crates scattered throughout the large area.

"OK, boys, search!" called Joker, "We're looking for a card slot."

He followed his henchmen as they began to move around boxes in their search.

"Hey, you feeling OK, kid?" Harley asked Leonard, "You seem a little shook up."

"M-me?" said Leonard, "N-no, I'm f-fine, j-just fine."

"Ah, I knew you were a wild man!" said Harley, slapping him hard on the back, which made Leonard stumble.

"Oww …" he muttered.

"Boss! Over here!"

One of the henchmen had found the card slot, sunken into the right-hand corner of the back wall.

"Excellent work!" grinned Joker, as he pulled the card out of his pocket. He swiped it through the slot.

Instantly, the ground began to rumble slightly. A section of the back wall was beginning to rise, and the group could see a large metallic door slowly appear behind it.

As the rumbling stopped, Joker rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Come over, Lenny!" he yelled, "I know you'll not want to miss this!"

With Harley behind him, Leonard reluctantly joined the others as Joker turned the handle on the door.

A burst of ice-cold air greeted them as it was opened. Joker stepped forward to peer at what was inside.

"Ooh ho ho he hee! Lenny, come on! Come here!"

Harley pushed Lenny forward, and he groaned as Joker wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Look at that!" said Joker, motioning towards the door, "Isn't that just _beautiful?"_

Leonard slowly walked towards the door. He looked inside, and gasped loudly.

"No …"

"Oh yes! Oh, the guys back in Gotham are gonna love this! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh …. HA HA HA HAH HA HA HA HA HA!"


	9. Joker's Next Move

**Joker's Next Move**

The red and blue blur zoomed across the morning Metropolis sky. As it did, people stopped to watch, with proud smiles upon their faces. That was because they knew it was their protector - the Man of Steel, Superman.

He touched down before the large Lexcorp building. He scanned the building exterior from bottom to top, and then proceeded to scan the skies. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

"Ah, there he is."

He could see a figure beginning to descend. As it got closer, Superman could see the familiar green skin, red eyes and blue cape and boots.

"Thanks for coming, J'onn," said Superman, as he touched down.

"My pleasure, Superman," replied J'onn, as the two then began to walk towards Lexcorp, "although I am confused as to why. Surely this is normally something you could handle by yourself?"

"Normally, I'd agree … but I require a certain … _talent_ of yours."

"I see …"

As they got nearer to the building, a woman dressed in a business suit noticed them. She excused herself from the police officer interviewing her, and approached them.

"Superman," she said.

"Mercy," he replied.

"And … J'onn, isn't it? I didn't know you'd be here."

"Hello, Miss Graves," said J'onn, "I hope my presence here doesn't pose a problem."

"Oh, not at all," said Mercy, "The more, the merrier … especially in this case."

"What do you mean?" asked Superman.

Mercy simply raised an eyebrow, then turned to enter the building. Superman and J'onn followed.

Police officers were everywhere - dusting for prints and taking photographs. As Mercy and the superheroes walked through the corridor, two ambulance staff came through, guiding a strecher.

"Oh no …" sighed Mercy, "Another victim. That's all of the security staff that were on duty last night …"

She held up her hand as the stretcher approached.

"Let them see."

One of the staff lifted the sheet off the victim. As soon as they saw his pale skin and large grin, Superman and J'onn's eyes grew wide.

"Joker …" they said together.

"Poor Leonard …" said Mercy softly, "It was only his first night …"

"Is there any chance for him?" asked Superman.

"His chances are slim," replied one of the staff, "The sooner we get him to hospital, the better."

They then continue to carter Leonard out of the building. Superman sighed deeply, then turned back to Mercy.

"So … what did Joker steal?"

* * *

Minutes later, they had arrived at Mercy's office. Police officers were examining the still visible glass panels. The indentations made it clearly obvious of what used to be there.

"Weapons?" exclaimed Superman, looking at Mercy.

"Nothing too dangerous," she said, "Just your garden variety laser weapons."

"Garden variety? Not too dangerous? They're in the hands of Joker - that madman can make _anything_ dangerous! Why on earth were they here in the first place?"

"It wasn't _my _decision!" said Mercy, " Lex had this secret stash long before he … disappeared, most likely for security reasons."

Superman glared at her, and then looked around the room. He could not help but notice that amongst the officers, there were also several employees of Lexcorp. He found this suspicious.

"Oh really? J'onn?"

J'onn's eyes began to glow red.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Mercy, turning to Superman, "What is he doing?"

"Checking the credibility of your cover story," replied Superman.

Just then, J'onn's eyes stopped glowing.

"These were far more powerful than mere lasers," he said, "Flamethrowers, high-powered explosives … and one of the lasers? Made from small shards of pure Kryptonite."

They both turned to look at Mercy.

" '_Garden variety lasers_', huh?" scoffed Superman.

Mercy sighed.

"I swear to you, I didn't know until …"

Superman raised his eyebrow. She sighed again.

"OK, I knew … Lex had these weapons stored here during his presidential campaign."

"And why were they still here?"

"I just … never got around to getting rid of them," said Mercy.

"Now, why don't I believe that?"

They glared at each other.

"So, what if I did keep them?" said Mercy defensively, "I've heard rumours that Batman has knowledge of the weaknesses of all the founding members of the League."

"That's different," said Superman.

"How so?"

"Because Batman would only use that knowledge in an extreme emergency," explained J'onn.

"And you don't believe my intentions are the same?"

Superman and J'onn did not reply. They just stared at her.

"Look … I'm not the bad guy here," said Mercy nervously, "Joker's the one with the heavy artillery."

"She's right," said J'onn, "We should focus on what Joker's next move should be …"

"Well … I may be able to help you with that …"

Superman and J'onn followed Mercy to her desk. She picked up a remote control, and turned on the large television screen on the wooden panel to her left.

Immediately, the three saw two large men running through the entrance hall of the building, their arms bundled with weaponry. Following them was a young woman dressed in a harlequin outfit.

"Harley Quinn," said J'onn.

Moments later, the man in the purple suit came into view. All of a sudden, he stopped running, and turned to look up at the camera, dropping the weaponry he held onto the floor. He smiled.

"Joker …" muttered Superman, glaring.

"_Hello there,_" said Joker, directly to the camera, "_This is a quick message for one Man of Steel … yes, I know you're watching, Blueboy! Ha ha!"_

Superman's eyes narrowed.

"_I just wanted to say that it's been FAR too long since you and I have spent time together … so I was wondering if you would like to pay a little visit to Gotham some time. Why not bring along your friends from the League as well? I'd be sure to make the event … memorable for all concerned …_"

He paused, staring sinisterly at the camera. Everyone in the room, who had all stopped to watch, stared back in fear. Even Superman and J'onn felt a little unnerved.

"_Well, anyway, I must be off …_" continued Joker, in a joyful tone, "_See you soon, Supey!_"

He then took out a handgun, and pointed it at the camera. He pulled the trigger, and a second later, the picture vanished.

"So … he's planning something on his home turf, and he's expecting us …" said Superman.

"Well then, you had best get going …" said Mercy, switching off the television, "Contact Batman, and warn him, of course …"

J'onn looked at her suspiciously, and his eyes began to glow red again.

"We'll be sure to do that, Mercy, but don't you need help here?" asked Superman.

"No, no … we have some of our best men on the job …"

"What is Project Tundra?"

Superman and Mercy turned to J'onn, whose eyes had stopped glowing.

"What do you mean?" asked Mercy.

"The weaponry in this office was not all that was taken," said J'onn, "A 'Project Tundra' was also stolen."

Superman turned to Mercy, who glared at J'onn.

"You know, reading minds could be considered an invasion of privacy," she said, "I could have you arrested."

"And what about the possession of illegal firearms?" said Superman, "I'm pretty sure that's frowned upon as well."

Mercy sighed, her eyes closed.

"This has been such a tiring day …"

"Not as easy as Lex made it seem, is it?" said Superman, smirking.

"Oh, how I wish he was here …" said Mercy solemnly.

Superman approached her, placing his hands softly on her arms.

"Mercy …"

She looked up at him.

"… what is Project Tundra?"

* * *

Minutes later, they were in the basement. It looked as it did the previous night.

"This is where we found Leonard," said Mercy, "That, along with the folder found in the office, suggested that Joker had found Project Tundra."

She walked over to the far wall.

"Now, before I show you, I want to promise you, Superman, that I _honestly_ had no knowledge of this prior to today."

"She's telling the truth," said J'onn, "I could tell."

Mercy reached the corner of the wall, and pulled the key card from her breast pocket. She swiped the holder, and the wall moved to reveal the metallic door.

Superman walked to the door, and placed his hand upon the handle. He turned to J'onn, who nodded, and then turned the handle.

A burst of icy cold air greeted them as it opened. Mercy wrapped her hands around herself.

"The subject could only survive in sub-zero temperatures," she explained.

"Why?" asked Superman, "What was in here?"

"Not _what_, Superman … _who_?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gotham, the villains were once again converging at the Iceberg Lounge. Black Mask had requested their presence, so that a plan could be created on how to lure and defeat the founding members of the League.

However, the previous night's encounter with Batman had still left some of the villains doubtful about Black Mask's objective.

"I still don't like this," said Deadshot, who was sitting at a table with Firefly, Poison Ivy and Bane, "I mean, we might have brains, but they have brawn … and lots of it!"

"If it's strength you're worried about," said Ivy, "Bane and I have it in spades."

"And we also have that monstrous crocodile," added Bane.

"OK, so we have some brawn …" said Deadshot, and then, turning to Bane, "but didn't Superman once beat you senseless in mere seconds?"

Bane glared at him.

"I was … unprepared. I mean, he was dressed as Batman - how was I to suspect he would have super strength?"

"The point still stands, that we are physically outnumbered," said Deadshot, "If we're going to stand a chance against them, we need a good plan … and that means having a leader who actually knows what they're doing …"

"What do you mean?" asked Firefly.

"Well, let's face it - what experience does Sionis have with metahumans? None whatsoever!"

"Hmm …" said Firefly.

"I mean, Firefly here and I have had experience with the Justice League in the past, and you, Ivy, you've held your own against Supergirl in the past."

"True …" said Ivy.

"And even although you may have lost, even you, Bane, have had a close encounter of the meta kind."

"Alright, you don't have to keep mentioning it!" said Bane.

"Don't you all see that any one of us would be a better leader for this Gathering then Ol' Black Head?"

"You make an interesting point …" said Ivy, "and it's true that my experiences with Supergirl and the Bat Family might prepare me for Hawkgirl, or Wonder Woman, or even Superman himself."

"You see?" said Deadshot smugly.

"But …" continued Ivy, "what about Flash? Or the Martian? Or Green Lantern? I know nothing about any of them, about how best to defeat them or anything."

"That is true," said Bane, "They have more than pure physical strength on their side - there's magic, super speed, that ring of the Lantern's …"

"Well … Firefly's fought GL before," said Deadshot. Firefly raised his head slightly as the three turned to him.

"Well … yeah, I may have …" said Firefly, "but … that doesn't necessarily mean that I know how to beat him."

Deadshot looked around the table in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me … that none of you are willing to take the stand?"

He rose to his feet.

"Lawton, sit down, you're embarrassing yourself," said Ivy.

"No!" he called, "If none of you are going to do it, then _I_ shall contest Black Mask for leadership."

"Oh, shall you?"

The four turned to see Black Mask approaching them. The other villains also crowded around to see what was happening.

"You have a problem with my leadership, Lawton?" continued Black Mask.

"Well, yeah, I do, actually," replied Deadshot, "I'm just thinking … that if we're going to go into battle with six powerful metahumans, we should be prepared - _fully_ prepared."

"And … you think we're not?"

"Well, no! I mean, you may be good at being a managing force, but you've no comprehension of how truly dangerous metahumans can be."

"But you do?" said Black Mask.

"Well, I have actually _fought_ metahumans …"

"Perhaps … but there's no way you could lead this Gathering."

"And why not?" asked Deadshot.

"Simple - you make a living out of following the orders of others," said Black Mask, "You don't hve the necessary skills to lead a offensive force of this size."

"Be that as it may … can you honestly guarantee that we're going to win this battle?"

Black Mask sighed, and then began to address the crowd.

"Look everyone, no-one said this was going to be an easy task, and I myself admit that it _is _a rather ambitious plan … but we have all the resources we need right here! Brains and brawn, power and puzzles, fear and firepower … and I am confident that I can lead you all to greatness. This is our chance to go down in history as the most powerful force of evil of all time!"

He then turned to Deadshot.

"And … even although some question me, and claim that their knowledge of metahumans makes them better candidates for this position, _I _am a powerful leader, who has practically _ruled_ Gotham for years …!"

"Oh, ya think so, do ya …?" muttered Two-Face.

"… and now I fancy a bigger playground - the _world_! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, people, and you would be downright stupid to turn it down!"

"Well, excuse me for thinking that prior experience might _just_ come in handy …" said Deadshot loudly.

"Well, here's what I _think …_" said Black Mask, walking closer to Deadshot, "We could argue all night about whether an experienced leader or metahumans expert is more important here … or we _could_ focus on trying to plan our attack against the League!"

"It would be better if we had someone who was both …"

"Oh really?" said Black Mask, "Tell me, who do you have in mind? _Who_, in all of Gotham City, could do both?"

At that moment, the door to Cobblepot's office blew right off its hinges. Everyone turned just in time to see two men in trench coats enter the building.

"What is the meaning of this?" roared Black Mask, making his way to the front of the crowd.

As he did, a third person made her way past the men. She squealed with glee, as she recognised the only other woman in the room.

"Hey, Red!"

"Harley?" said Ivy, "What are you doing here?"

"Introduce me …" called a voice, in a low whisper that only Harley and the men could hear.

"Oops, sorry!" said Harley, before clearing her throat.

"Ahem! Lady and gentlemen, preeeeesenting … your saving grace, the man who will help you to victory against your enemies … the one … and only … JOKER!"

Harley stood aside, as Joker stepped past the men into the room.

"Hellooo, everyone!" he called, "Now, the party can _really _begin …! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA!"


	10. Plan of Attack

**Plan of Attack**

"Oh great …!"

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Ah, I knew he'd show up sooner or later …"

Most of the Gathering were not too pleased to see Joker. Black Mask, however, threw out his arms in welcome.

"Joker!" he called, "I was hoping you'd come along!"

"Oh, well, I would have been here sooner, but I never did get my invitation!"

"That would be because I never sent you one," said Black Mask, "I thought it a pointless exercise, as I knew you would come of your own accord anyway."

"Ah …" said Joker.

"And, now that you are here, I can fulfil a promise I kept to Miss Isley …"

He turned to Poison Ivy, and they both smiled knowingly. She then turned to Joker, who grinned at her. She scowled in return.

"KILL HIM!"

Deadshot, Two-Face and Firefly aimed their weapons directly at Joker, who immediately raised his arms.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" he yelled, "If you kill me, who will help you to stop the League?"

Black Mask chuckled.

"Nice try, clown, but we already have a plan."

"Oh, and I am sure it's a very good plan … except, of course, for its one glaring flaw."

Black Mask sighed deeply.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this … but which flaw?"

"Simple - the fact that _you're_ the one who came up with it in the first place!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, no offence meant, Romy," said Joker, chuckling, "I mean, I know you're a great leader, respected crime boss, blah de blah blah … but when it comes to a force as powerful as the Justice League, well … you're out of your depth."

"My point exactly …" muttered Deadshot.

"How DARE you?" roared Black Mask.

"Prove me wrong, then!," said Joker, grinning, "When the League _do_ get here, how do you plan on taking them down?"

"HA! You honestly think that I'm going to tell _you_ my plan?"

"Alright then … clearly you're too ashamed to admit that I'm right …"

"Alright!" yelled Black Mask, "Firstly, we'll outsmart them, using the creative mind of the Riddler and the fear-inducing toxins of Scarecrow. We'll then have our brawn and firepower to finish them off."

Joker grinned widely, then began to laugh.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh … HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH HA …!"

"What, pray tell, is so damn funny?" demanded Black Mask, losing patience.

"Ah …" sighed Joker, wiping his eye, "Poor naïve Sionis … you _really_ don't have a clue, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The plan will _never _work!" explained Joker, "First of all, look around you. This place may be big, but Flash and Stupid-man could run rings around this place in seconds. Eddie and Craney are more likely to hit their team-mates than their targets."

Riddler tiled his head, intrigued.

"Also, I assume that Baney and Crokers are your "brawn"? HA! The big S could take them both down with ease, even without help from double W and the Martian."

"Ooh, hadn't thought of that …" muttered Bane.

"Wait!" called Deadshot, "There's also Ivy! She's got her plants and stuff!"

"Ah, Pammy …!" said Joker joyfully, turning to her, "It really has been _far_ too long, hasn't it?"

"_Eternity_ wouldn't be long enough, Chuckles!" replied Ivy, still scowling.

"Still as feisty as ever, I see … anyway, I think even Mother Nature here would struggle against six super-powered heroic types, especially the Speedster."

There was murmuring amongst the crowd once again, as doubts in Black Mask's plan resurfaced.

"Hold on here!" roared Black Mask, as the crowd fell silent, "You think you can just waltz in here, knowing full well you'd be signing your own death certificate, and openly mock my plan?"

"Well, yes … but I think you're smart enough to know that's not _all_ I'm here for …"

Black Mask shook his head, smiling in disbelief.

"You think you have a better plan of attack than me?"

"Well … to be fair, I have actually _fought_ the League before …"

"Hey, so have me and Firefly!" piped up Deadshot, "Bane's also fought Superman, and Ivy's taken on Supergirl …"

"Yes, yes, all true … but have any of you taken on _five_ members of the League at once?"

Deadshot fell silent.

"That's what I thought," grinned Joker, "I mean, true, I had the Royal Flush Gang to help, but that only proves that I have the experience of leading a group against the League. I have also single-handedly taken down Superman, Wonder Woman _and_ the Flash!"

The crowd murmured again. They were impressed.

"So … if you're all going to go up against the League, who better to lead you to victory … than _me_?"

"Hey, HEY!" yelled Black Mask, over the slightly louder crowd, "You haven't even heard his plan yet!"

"Then allow me to elaborate," said Joker, his eyes moving across each armed villain.

"Fine!" said Black Mask impatiently, waving his arms to signal the others, who lowered their weapons.

"Thank you!" said Joker, grinning at his leering face, "Now, if you're going to defeat your enemy, especially when they're powerful metahumans, you have to _know_ your enemy. Now, I know a few things about our League friends, and I've done some research as well. As a result, I know the weaknesses of the bigger guns, and how best to take down the weaker ones."

"Don't believe me?" he added, noticing the disbelieving faces of some, "Let's play a little game then! You shout out a name of one of the founding members, and I'll tell you how to take them down, using the resources available, plus some of my own."

The crowd was silent for a few moments, and then …

"Superman!" yelled Riddler.

"I had a feeling he'd be the first," said Joker, "I assume that you're all worried about facing him?"

The crowd murmured in agreement.

"Well, now I'm here, you don't have to be! Honestly, despite all those powers of his, taking down Supie is child's play … so long as you have the right resources …!"

"Now, let's think about those weaknesses of his. Well, there's red sun radiation … and magic too! Sadly, we have neither of those available … but we do have another - the most well known weakness of his … KRYPTONITE!"

"That's impossible!" said Bane, "The government has been working to destroy all traces of kryptonite."

"That may be true … but that doesn't mean they've been successful …"

Joker clicked his fingers, and one of his henchmen walked back into Cobblepot's office. Moments later, he reappeared, pushing in front of him a wheelbarrow laden with the stolen Lexcorp weaponry.

"A little gift from Lexcorp," explained Joker, "You see, it turns out that Lexy was keeping back some snazzy hi-tech goodies in case of emergencies. He didn't leave them in his will, but I _know_ he'd want me to have them!"

He rummaged through the pile, and pulled out a large laser gun.

"Behold! A laser made from pure, concentrated Kryptonite! You know, I've always wondered where he got his stash from … Anyway, my plan is this - we use this against Superman, rendering him weak and helpless. It won't kill him, though, so we'd need someone to deliver the final blow, and I think …"

He scanned the crowd, and then settled on Killer Croc.

"… Crokers here could rip him to shreds! What do you think about that, Croc?"

"Hmm …" he growled, "I've never tasted a Kryptonian before … sounds … delightful! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I knew you'd like that!" grinned Joker, "C'mon then, who's next?"

Impressed, the crowd began to talk amongst themselves to decide on how next to test him.

"Green Lantern!" yelled Two-Face.

"Ah, an interesting choice …" said Joker, "He's a formidable foe, with that special ring of his. It can create weapons, and shields to defend himself, which could stop you getting close to him. So, how do we stop him, you ask? The answer lies with the arch nemesis of all Green Lanterns - Sinestro!"

"Oh please!" scoffed Ivy, "Are you going to tell us you've _hired_ _Sinestro_?"

"Oh, no no, Pammy… but Sinestro does give us the answer to our problem. Think about it: what is the difference between him and the Green Lanterns?"

"Oh oh OH!" yelled Harley Quinn, jumping, her arm raised in the air, "I know! I know, Mistah J!"

"Yes, my dear?"

"It's the colour of their rings, ain't it?"

"Oh, well done, Harley girl!" said Joker, as she squealed in delight, "That's right, while the Green Lantern Corps have _green_ rings, Sinestro … has a _yellow_ ring."

"Oh, well, that's fortunate!" said Ivy sarcastically, "All we need is Sinestro's ring - that shouldn't be _too_ hard to find!"

Joker chuckled.

"And here I thought _I_ was the only Joker around here! No no, we don't need his ring … just something yellow!"

The crowd mumbled in confusion.

"Yes, as ridiculous as it sounds, the rings of the Corps are useless against absolutely _anything_ that's yellow! Of course, it's not enough to simply throw a yellow-coloured brick or something … we need something that will not only render the ring useless, but take down Mr. Stewart too."

He turned back to the wheelbarrow, placing the Kryptonite gun back and removing a different one.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is a different laser gun. One which shoots _yellow_ lasers. Not only will it penetrate Lantern's shield, but it can then be used to stop him too. After all, a Lantern without his ring is pretty much powerless."

"And who would have the honour of using this?" asked Two-Face.

"Well … why not _you, _Harvey?" suggested Joker, "After all, you're pretty handy with a gun!"

The human side of Two-Face's face smirked.

"So …" he continued, replacing the gun and addressing the crowd, "who else?"

"Wonder Woman! Flash! Hawkgirl! The Martian!" yelled the crowd.

"Now, now, children, please simmer down …"

Joker grinned as he saw the eager faces of the crowd. He then turned to Ivy.

"How about you, Pam? Why don't you give me a suggestion?"

He approached her, until he was standing right before her. They both stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

"Alright …" said Ivy eventually, "I'll play along. What about Flash, seeing as you claim I'd have difficulty with him?"

"Of course, my little flower …"

Suddenly, he heard a clicking sound. He looked down to see Ivy arm her miniature crossbow.

"Get on with it!" she muttered.

Joker winked at her, as he stepped backwards. She snorted in disgust.

"Now, Flash …" he said, "The Fastest Man Alive, even faster than Superman! An impressive title, and deserved too, especially when you consider what he did to Brainiac that time he merged with Luthor."

"So, naturally, you'd think that someone as powerful as that would be almost impossible to defeat. However, despite all that speed, the Lightning Stud has one debilitating flaw - he's a klutz!"

"Huh? What? He's gotta be kidding!" said the crowd.

"No, no, it's true!" continued Joker, "Flash can be incredibly clumsy, and when he's speeding around, that weakness is magnified. So, to defeat him, we simply have to capitalize on that, or just slow him down altogether."

"How?" asked Firefly.

"Ah … now, I've been looking forward to this. Whilst at Lexcorp, we picked up a little something extra special which would be perfect for our speedy little friend."

He turned and nodded to his henchmen, one of which walked back into Cobblepot's office.

"He was the subject of a special, top-secret Lexcorp project, supervised personally by Luthor himself. Held in captivity for years, he's now free and ready to help in the fight against the Justice League.

The sound of squeaking wheels could be heard as the henchman re-appeared, pulling a small trailer behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you … Project Tundra …"

As the subject was pulled into the light, everyone gasped in shock as they recognised the armoured body and human head enclosed in a glass dome.

"… although you may know him better as … Mr. Freeze!"


	11. Election

**Election**

"Freeze …?" gasped Riddler.

"I thought he was dead …" said Two-Face.

"Oh no," explained a gleeful Joker, "You see, after Batboy's last battle with Freeze, his body was trapped in that large tower of ice just outside Gotham. However, his head was not, and it was found at Gotham Harbour by a passer-by … whom just so happened to be an employee of Lexcorp."

"He then brought the head back to Metropolis, and Ol' Lexy supervised Project Tundra - a project dedicated to creating a new, improved robotic suit for Freeze. Chances are that he was going to use him against Superman, but, sadly, being the busy little bee that he was, Freeze was left in his icy prison … alone … forgotten … until _we _freed him. Now, he has volunteered to assist us in our endeavour."

"Alright, now hold on a minute here …" said Black Mask loudly, "First of all, who says that you're involved in _any_ of this? "

"Well, no-one yet, but … "

"Second of all, what makes you think Freeze will help us? He's not one of us - he's always been more concerned with either trying to cure his wife, or making people feel his pain of losing her. He's never been interested in things like this."

"Ah, but that was the _old_ Freeze," said Joker, "You see, no matter what you thought of him, you couldn't deny Lexy was one smart cookie. When creating Freeze's new robotic body, he made sure that a little something extra was added …"

"Freeze?" he continued, turning to the ice man, "Could you kindly step down and turn your back to our friends here?"

Freeze obeyed silently, stepping off the trailer and turning around. On his back, there was a noticeably large black panel near the top.

"Now, you see this black panel here? Hidden behind it is a powerful microchip, which has brainwashed our chilly friend, effectively turning him into a brainless slave or weapon. According to the plans, Freeze was programmed to obey the commands of the one who frees him from his icy slumber … who just so happens to be me!"

"Oh please!" scoffed Black Mask, "You expect us to believe that Freeze has to obey your every command?"

"Sceptical, are we?" said Joker, "Perhaps a demonstration will change your mind …"

He turned to Freeze.

"Oh, Freeze? Mr. Sionis here seems to be a bit hot-headed. Why don't you … cool him off?"

Freeze's head turned to face Black Mask, as he removed a large gun from a waist holster and aimed it straight at him.

"Wait … NO!" yelled Black Mask, but it was too late. Freeze pulled the trigger, and within a matter of seconds, Roman Sionis was frozen solid in a large block of ice.

Another collective gasp of shock was heard from the crowd, even from Harley Quinn and Joker's henchmen. Joker himself, however, could not contain his glee.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, and cheesy … wasn't that _cool_?"

"Very cool, Mistah J!" squealed Harley.

"Oh, good grief …!" sighed Ivy.

"Thank you, my dear," said Joker, as he kissed Harley on the cheek, "Now … Firefly?"

"Uh, y-yeah, Mistah … uh, I mean, Mr. Joker?"

"Could you be so kind as to thaw out Mr. Sionis, please?"

"Yeah, I can-I can do that …"

Firefly approached the large block of ice, and starting shooting a stream of fire at it.

"Well, whilst Garfield here defrosts our tempered friend, I suppose it's time for you all to make a choice," said Joker, pacing back and forth, "I've told you my plan, showed you the resources I can provide, proven to you all that I have the experience and knowledge needed to take down every founding member …"

"Not all of them."

Joker stopped, and turned to face the person who interrupted him - Bane.

"Ah, Baney boy …" he said, "You're right, of course, there are a few members I've yet to mention, and I assume the reason that you've mentioned it is because I have yet to assign a role for you in my plan?"

Bane merely nodded in reply.

"Well, let's see … someone of your considerable strength should have a similar playmate, which rules out the Hawkgirl. That would leave either Wonder Woman or …"

He clicked his fingers, grinning widely.

"Yes! That's it, the Martian!"

"The Martian Manhunter?" said Bane, "Is he not meant to be a shape shifter and a telepath, as well as being super-strong?"

"Not to mention that he can shift through any material," added Deadshot.

"Oh, I understand your worries, Bane," said Joker, "but trust me, I have a fool-proof plan that will ensure you destroy the Martian."

"How can you? As memory serves, you haven't even _faced_ him before!"

Joker turned to face the second man to interrupt him - Scarecrow.

"Fair point, Craney boy," he said, "The Martian and I have yet to engage in battle … but as I said before, I _have _done my research. You see, for all those magnificent powers of his, the Martian's weakness is so … common, so accessible, that I'm surprised he's still fighting today!"

"So, what is it?" asked Bane.

"Ah … well, Baney, that's where our friendly neighbourhood arsonist comes in."

Everyone turned to face Firefly, who had made good progress on thawing out Black Mask.

"Wait … _fire_? The Martian's weakness … is _fire_?"

"I know, hard to believe, isn't it?" said Joker, "It's true, though - fire affects Double M just as much as kryptonite affects Supie. So, just like Killer Croc and I can take him down, you and Firefly could take down the Green Wonder."

"I must admit …" said Bane, "… the thought of crushing that overpowered alien does sound enticing …"

"I thought it would …" said Joker, "And what about you, Lynns?"

"Uh … yeah," said Firefly, still shooting fire, "That … that sounds awesome …"

"Great!" yelled Joker, "and now, all that leaves is the girls. Now, who amongst you have not been assigned a member yet?"

Deadshot immediately raised his hand, soon followed by Riddler.

"Oh, Eddie … I'm so sorry, I should have mentioned before …"

He walked over to Riddler, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I have great news for you - in my plan, I would grant you a most unique honour - complete control over Mr. Freeze!"

"Can you do that?" said Riddler.

"Well, he has to do as I say, doesn't he? All I'd have to do is tell him to follow your every command!"

Riddler turned to look at Mr. Freeze, and he squealed with anticipation.

"Ooh, that does sound rather … wait! If I'm with Mr. Freeze … that means I'd be fighting the Flash!"

"Yes, but you have nothing to worry about," insisted Joker, "With a tactical and creative mind such as yours controlling Freeze, not to mention the explosives I can provide, he wouldn't pose that much of a problem."

"Oh … I like the sound of that!"

"Ha ha! Good man!" yelled Joker, slapping him on the back.

"And what about me?" demanded Deadshot.

"Ah, yes, the deadly assassin …" said Joker, approaching him, "I think you're going to just _love_ what I have in store for you."

He reached Deadshot, and grinned as he stared at his bandaged face.

"You, my good man, will be going after Hawkgirl."

"Hmm …" pondered Deadshot, "She _would_ make a great target, and she's easy on the eye too …"

"She is indeed, but that's not the only good news I have for you, Mr. Lawton. Oh no … you'll also be working closely with none other than my sweetheart, Harley Quinn."

Deadshot turned to his left, to look at Harley. As soon as she noticed him, she posed herself in an alluring way, blew a kiss to him and winked.

"Oh yeah … this could work …" said Deadshot softly.

"Excellent! Ha ha HA!" laughed Joker, "Now, I do believe that just leaves … Craney and Pammy. Looks like you two will be working together to take down Wonder Woman!"

"If we agree to join you, that is …" said Ivy.

"Awwwww, c'mon, Red!" called Harley, walking towards her, "You've heard Mistah J's plans, and they're much better than anything Ol' Blackhead could come up with."

"Harley …"

"Pleeeeeease, Red … for me?"

Ivy sighed as she stared into Harley's wide eyes.

"Well, if everyone else agrees to it …"

"EEE!" squeaked Harley, hugging her, "Thanks, Red!"

"Yeah, thanks, Red …" grinned Joker, "Now, as I said before, it looks like time for you all to …"

"W-wait! Wh-what's g-going on?"

Everyone turned, and saw that Firefly had at last managed to thaw out Black Mask.

"Ah, Sionis, good to see you back with us," said Joker, "I assume you believe me now?"

Black Mask stared at him, shivering.

"Well, anyway, whilst you were on ice, I was finishing explaining my plan to the group. They seemed to be quite impressed."

"Why, you sneaky son of a ..!"

"Now, now … of course, I wouldn't _dream_ of outright stealing leadership from you, so … how about a vote?"

"A _vote_?" roared Black Mask, "You honestly think that _any_ plan that you come up with will convince anyone here to follow you?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out … oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure there's something for you to do if I win."

Black Mask scoffed at him in reply.

"So! Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to decide!" said Joker, "Who would you rather have lead you to victory against the Justice League? Black Mask, with his plan of puzzles, toxins and brawn, or me, with my plan of preying on their weaknesses before destroying them?"

The crowd all looked at one another, exchanging looks of agreement.

"So … all in favour of me?"

A few awkward moments passed, and then, one by one, hands were raised. Deadshot and Riddler were amongst the first to vote, with Bane and Firefly amongst the last.

Finally, Ivy looked around the room, and saw all the raised hands. Sighing deeply and impatiently, she too raised her hand.

"Now … I don't know about you, Sionis, but to me, that looks a lot like a clean sweep in my favour. In fact …"

He scanned the room to look at all the voters.

" … I do believe that the only one who _didn't_ vote for me … was _you_."

Black Mask looked at the crowd, and growled loudly.

"You ungrateful worms! After all I've done to get you of Arkham and Blackgate, THIS is how you repay me? By siding with this PSYCHOPATH?"

"It's like I told you before, Sionis," said Deadshot, "The Justice League are no pushovers, not even the founding members, and we need a leader who knows what he's doing. I may have wanted that to be _me_ at first, but I'm cool with Joker!"

"Now, Sionis, there's no need to feel so disheartened," said Joker, putting his arm around him, "So, you're not cut out for crimes of this magnitude? You're still good at the little stuff - you know, robbing banks, shady business deals … that kind of thing."

Black Mask glared sideways at him.

"Besides, I've been thinking … you know, that Green Lantern is _awfully _powerful with that ring, and Harvey might have some troubles with him. I'd be more than happy to give you the other yellow laser I have … if you're willing to play along …"

Black Mask just glared at Joker, and it looked as if he would punch him. However, he merely growled for a few moments, then took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

"Fine …!"

"Aww, thanks for this, Sionis! It wouldn't be a party without you there!"

"I'm sure …" growled Sionis, as he walked away.

"Well …" said Joker, rubbing his hands together, "now that _I'm_ in charge of this operation, it's about time we informed the League of our plan."

"Another ransom video?" said Deadshot, "That would take too much time!"

"Not if we send it to those hi-tech computers of theirs. Here's what we do …"

As Joker explained his plan to the group, Ivy was already beginning to regret her decision.

"What am I doing?" she said softly, "I can't work for that pathetic moron …"

"Penny for your thoughts …?"

She turned to her left, to see Scarecrow standing beside her.

"Oh, I'm just wondering why I ever agreed to this …"

"Oh, you know the answer to that," said Scarecrow, "You care for Miss Quinn, and she knows that."

"Yeah … well, she's a great kid …"

"But you don't feel the same for her beau …?"

Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's not exactly a secret, is it?" she said, "I wouldn't trust that clown as far as I could throw him …"

"Well … the feeling is mutual, trust me …" said Scarecrow.

"What? But then … why did you vote for him?"

"Simple - his plan was better," replied Scarecrow, "In fact, it was so much better that I am forced to question why he would go to such lengths to gain leadership of this group. I mean, breaking into Lexcorp, finding Mr. Freeze, all that research …"

"Well, perhaps, he wants to take down the League as much as we do …" said Ivy.

"Perhaps … but something still doesn't feel right to me …"

"Then why would you …?"

"To keep an eye on him, to see where this is all headed," said Scarecrow, "If Joker really is up to something, I want to know about it …"

"As would I."

Black Mask joined the others.

"Wait … _you're _planning on staying in the group?" asked Ivy, "But he stole leadership from you!"

"And that is precisely why I'm staying, my dear," said Black Mask, "I'm going to play along for now, but trust me, as soon as there's an opening for me … I am going to take him down!"

Ivy smirked.

"I always _did_ like your style, Sionis …"

"As do I," said Scarecrow.

"My friends …" said Black Mask, grinning, "this time, the Joker _won't _be the one who gets the last laugh …"


	12. Debriefing

**Debriefing**

In recent years, in order to be more connected with the people they had sworn to protect, the Justice League had opened an embassy on Earth, called the Metro Tower. With it being used to keep a closer eye on things, the original HQ, the Watchtower, was mainly used for top secret meetings or mission assigning.

Inside the Watchtower were state-of-the-art electronic devices and computers. A series of satellites surrounding it also helped to keep an eye on world events. However, this time, all of this fancy technology was not necessary for the Justice League to know something was wrong.

One of the discs of the large teleport within began to glow blue. As it did, a figure began to materialise.

As the glow faded, the figure was revealed to be that of a woman with red hair. She wore a yellow tracksuit, had two large feathered wings upon her back and was carrying a large metallic mace.

She stepped down off the teleport and the staircase before her. She then looked upward at the control unit above, where she could see other superheroes converging with each other. She spread out her wings, and was just about to take off, when …

"Shayera!"

She turned to her right, to see two people approach her. One was a black man, wearing the uniform of a Green Lantern. The other was a black woman, dressed in orange.

"Hey Shayera, how's it going?" asked the woman.

"Fine, Mari, and you?" replied Shayera.

"Oh, not bad," said Mari, "John and I were just talking about what to do after this important meeting of yours."

"Well, judging by how desperate Superman sounded, it may take a while."

"Really?" said Mari, "Well then … how about you come by my place after work, and we'll think of something?"

"Uh … yeah, sounds good," said John Stewart distractedly.

"OK then …" said Mari, as she and John shared a kiss, "I'll see you soon."

She smiled at Shayera as she passed.

"Take good care of him, Shayera … but not _too_ good …"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," said Shayera, returning the smile.

"So …" said John, as Mari left, "I see I'm not the only one that's late."

"Yeah …" said Shayera, "I was on duty with Captain Atom and Black Canary when I got the call from Superman. A little trouble with Giganta and Bizarro , but we got them."

"Oh, I see … uh, Diana and Wally are already here."

"I saw …" said Shayera, "What about Bruce?"

"No word from him," replied John, "but he's got that trouble back in …"

"John ... enough with the small talk. If you've got something to say, do so, otherwise we should join the others."

John sighed deeply.

"It's just … we haven't really had a chance to talk properly since …"

"Since when?" asked Shayera, then after studying John's expression of embarrassment, "Oh wait … you mean when you told me that when you and Batman went to the future, you met a man named Warhawk, who is our future son? And then you said that despite all that, and admitting you still loved me, you were going to stay with Mari?"

"Well, yeah … I just wanted to see if we were … OK?"

"I … guess so …" said Shayera, "I mean, I'm not going to lie to you - you _did_ break my heart, which I suppose I had coming, considering how I broke yours …"

"That's not why I …"

"I know," said Shayera, "but maybe it's karma …"

Shayera sighed.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I've come to terms with it, and we're OK."

"I'm glad …" said John, "I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Same here. Besides, we're both founding members - we have to show the rest of the League, and Earth that we can stick together."

John smiled.

"Now come on, we're late!"

Shayera spread her wings again, and took off towards the control centre. A green aura then surrounded John as he flew off after her.

* * *

"You're late," said Superman, as they both landed.

"Sorry," said Shayera, "we had some business to deal with. So, what's up?"

"J'onn?" said Superman, turning to him.

J'onn brought up a file on one of the screens as the other founding members crowded around him.

"Victor Fries," said J'onn, "Once a scientist for Gothcorp, he was an expert in cryogenic research. His last project was to create a cryogenic chamber for his terminally ill wife, Nora. However, a disagreement with his employer, Ferris Boyle, ended with him being exposed to his own dangerous chemicals. As a result, he could no longer survive above sub-zero temperatures, and he became the super villain, Mr Freeze."

"I've heard of him," said a woman in red, blue and golden armour, with silver bracelets and a golden tiara, "Bruce considered him one of his most dangerous villains … but he hasn't fought him in years."

"Well, that's because the last time Bruce fought him, he was frozen in a large pillar of ice," said Superman, in reply to Wonder Woman, "However, as his disease had deteriorated his body, Freeze's head was the only organic part of him left, and it escaped the tower. It was found by a Lexcorp employee, and Luthor started a project to create him a new robotic body. However, the project was abandoned … until now."

"Wait a minute …" said Shayera, "there was a robbery at Lexcorp last night, right?"

"Exactly," said Superman, "Along with several pieces of hi-tech equipment and weaponry, Mr Freeze was also taken."

"Woah …!" exclaimed a man in a red costume with a lightning bolt on his chest, "That's a lotta firepower! Do we know who did it?"

"Yes," said J'onn, in reply to the Flash, "and _that's_ what worries us."

"It was the Joker," said Superman.

Shayera, John, Wonder Woman and Flash stared at him wide-eyed.

"The Joker …?" said Wonder Woman.

"Oh boy …!" said John.

"But what would _he _want with all of that stuff?" said Flash.

"What _wouldn't_ he want to do?" said John, "The guy's already a ticking time bomb, and now he's got the firepower to go along with it!"

"But why free Freeze?" added Flash.

"Maybe he was just helping an old friend …" suggested Shayera.

"Not likely," said Wonder Woman, "Freeze never had the same aspirations as the other Gotham villains. Every criminal act he carried out was connected to his wife."

"You know, you seem to know a lot about this, Diana …" said Flash, with a smirk, "You and Bruce talk about stuff like this a lot …?"

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow as she turned to him.

"We talk sometimes, yes …"

"Are you sure that's all that you …?"

"Not now, Wally," said Superman, "We need to focus on the matter at hand. Now, to answer your question, apparently, as part of Luthor's project, Freeze was brainwashed, turning him into nothing more than another weapon, one which Joker now has complete control over."

"You know, maybe this has something to do with the breakout at Arkham Asylum?" said Shayera.

"I thought the same …" said Superman, "Most of the escapees haven't been found yet."

Wonder Woman suddenly had a unpleasant thought.

"You don't think that Bruce …?"

The other members, even J'onn, turned to Superman, as they began to fear the same.

"I haven't heard from him … but that's not unusual…"

"Yeah, but he isn't invulnerable like you, Clark," said Wonder Woman, "and according to the news, there were a large number of dangerous inmates released."

"Well, what about his sidekicks?" said Flash, "Robin, or Batgirl, or Nightwing?"

"Batgirl's been out of action since the last time Joker was loose," explained Superman

"And isn't Nightwing in Blüdhaven?" said John.

"And knowing Bruce, he probably wanted to protect Robin by not getting him involved," said Shayera.

"So, he's been left to handle an asylum of inmates by himself?" exclaimed Wonder Woman.

"Diana, we don't know that …"

"We have an incoming message," said J'onn, cutting across Superman, "and it's from Gotham."

"Open it up," said Wonder Woman.

Upon one of the screens, a picture of a young woman appeared. She had red hair and blue eyes, and was instantly recognised by Superman.

"Barbara!"

"Clark!" exclaimed Oracle, "Thank goodness I finally reached you!"

"What's going on?"

"It's Batman," she said, "He went off to save Oswald Cobblepot from the Arkham inmates last night, and I haven't heard from him since."

The founding members exchanged awkward glances.

"Hera, no …" said Wonder Woman softly.

"Don't worry, I think he's still alive …" continued Oracle, "I think they're planning to use him as bait …"

"For what?" asked Superman.

"For you guys. The whole breakout, taking over Cobblepot's nightclub, capturing Batman … it's all been part of their apparent plan to take out the founding members of the League."

"Joker …!" said Superman.

"Joker?" said Oracle, "What does he have to do with this? He wasn't one of the escapees."

"No, but he's the one who robbed Lexcorp last night."

"Oh no …" said Oracle, "That means he has all that weaponry, and …"

" … he might use it to buy his way into the group," said Wonder Woman.

"He always did like to be the centre of attention …" said Superman.

"It's worse than that," said Oracle, "Joker may be insane, but he's not stupid. If he's planning to join a group set on taking you guys down, chances are he'll have done his research. He may have information on all of you."

"Most likely …" said Wonder Woman.

"Sorry to interrupt," said J'onn, "but we have another message from Gotham. I'll bring it up."

"Gee, I wonder who this could be …?" said Flash sarcastically.

Upon another of the screens, the image of a room was shaky, as if someone were adjusting a camera. Moments later, as the image became still, the grinning face of the Joker came into view.

"Bingo!" yelled Flash.

"_Hello there!_" said Joker, "_This message goes out to Superman and his fellow League-founding buddies up high in that fancy Watchtower. No doubt by now, Supes, you'll have seen my first message at Lexcorp, where I promised you a memorable time in Gotham. Well, since then, I've managed to finalise my plans._"

"_You see, after learning about Gotham's Worst's plan to take on the League, it came to my attention that they were lacking vital experience and knowledge. So, out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to offer them my expertise … and some Lexcorp-quality technology. I have to admit though, one thing these guys did do right … was to obtain the __**perfect **__leverage."_

He turned the camera to the right, and the founding members gasped as they saw the two hostages, tied to chairs, staring motionlessly back at them. Beside them stood a gleeful Harley Quinn and Deadshot.

"_Oswald Cobblepot, the owner of the Iceberg Lounge_," said Joker, coming into view as he motioned towards Cobblepot, "_and of course … I'm sure you remember your own team-mate …"_

"That slimy, insufferable, pathetic excuse for a man …" muttered Wonder Woman, her fists clenched.

"_Now … onto business …_" continued Joker, as Superman placed a comforting hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder, "_If you want to ensure the safety of Batsy and Pengers, then you're going to have to come to Gotham - that is, the six other founding members of the League. As you may have guessed, we're at the Iceberg Lounge - real fancy place, easy to spot._"

"_Now … it's crucial that ONLY the six founding members attend. You see, it turns out that some of the members of this Gathering are rather trigger happy, like my pal Deadshot here …"_

Deadshot waved as Joker motioned to him.

" … _and if there are any more or less than six Leaguers present, or if you try to replace the founding members with some of the League fodder or other justice-loving groups … well, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop them doing unseemly things to our special guests."_

"_He ain't kiddin', folks,_" called Harley Quinn, "_Some of these guys are down right craaazzzzyyy!"_

"Well, _she_ would know …" muttered Shayera.

"_So, now you know the score,_" said Joker, "_and I know you're all intelligent enough to realise that your only option is to come to us. Oh, and you might want to make the trip sooner rather than later … that is, if you want your friend, and his, back in one piece … heh heh heh heh heh …. HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH!"_

Suddenly, the screen cut out as the message ended abruptly. For a few moments, everyone loked at each other silently, apparently communicating through knowing looks.

Oracle cleared her throat to brake the silence.

"I suppose you don't have much of a choice," she said, "Just … please, be careful … and bring Bruce back."

"Don't worry, Barbara, we will," said Superman.

"Good luck! Oracle out."

The image vanished. J'onn then rose to his feet and turned to face the others.

"She's right," he said, "Even if most of Batman's rogues gallery may not have any special powers, they are still dangerous. They have a complete disregard for human life, and are now heavily armed, both with Lexcorp weaponry and information from the Joker's deranged mind. Now, more than ever, we must stand united if we are to save Cobblepot … and our fallen friend."

"Then let's do it …" said Superman, "For Bruce!"

With that, the six made their way quickly to the hangar below. They all headed for one of their spaceships, called the Javelins, and braced themselves as Superman took the pilot seat. They then took off, flying through the hangar door and heading downwards through space towards Earth … and Gotham City.


	13. Justice in Gotham

**Justice in Gotham**

The Javelin touched down just outside Gotham. As the Leaguers stepped outside, Flash looked at the city in confusion.

"Uh, Supes, why did we land _outside_ Gotham?" he asked.

"We don't want to panic the citizens," said Superman.

"Uh, Clark," said Wonder Woman, "I think it might be a bit late for that …"

Screams and yells were emanating from the city, as well as the sounds of police and ambulance sirens. Gotham was in anarchy.

"Hera …!" she said softly.

"We have to do something about this," said Superman.

"But what about Batman?" asked John.

"Batman would _want _us to help. We'll split up, and meet up at the Iceberg Lounge. Move out!"

With that, the six made their way into Gotham, and scattered themselves throughout the city.

* * *

"NO! Please don't!"

A woman was surrounded by three thugs, who were closing in on her.

"Scream if you want to, lady," said one of the thugs, "No-one's going to save you!"

However, a mere moment later, a red and yellow blur collided with one of the thugs, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. The other thugs barely had time to realise this before the blur backtracked and knocked down another of them.

"What's going on?" yelled the last thug, as he turned to see where the blur went. As it approached him, he caught a glimpse of the Flash's face before his fist knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Gotham, two police officers were hiding behind their squad car, being shot at by a group of five armed robbers.

"This is hopeless!" said one officer, "We can't cope with all of these convicts running loose!"

"Well, we can't just give up!" yelled the other, "Do you want to just lie down and _hand_ them the city?"

"We don't need to - they already own it!"

"Not for long!"

The two looked up to see Wonder Woman fly towards the robbers. Unfortunately, the robbers also noticed her.

"Wonder Woman!" yelled one of the robbers, "You two, keep shooting at the cops! You two, AIM HIGH!"

As two robbers shot at the police car, the others aimed at Wonder Woman and began shooting. She quickly used her magic bracelets to deflect the bullets.

"Keep shooting, guys!" yelled the first robber, "If we pin her back, she can't stop us!"

"Think again!"

Wonder Woman began to slowly approach them, deflecting bullets as she did. As she got closer, one of the robbers began to get nervous.

"Oh no, oh no …!" he said, as he stopped shooting and backed up.

"What are you doing?" yelled another robber, as he stopped shooting to face him.

"I said DON'T STOP!" yelled the first shooter, as Wonder Woman began to nose dive as she deflected.

Moments later, she collided with the robber, knocking him to the ground. As she launched off his body and flew through the air, she grabbed her lasso and threw it around the second robber's wrists.

She landed, and pulled the lasso. This threw the robber into the third, and both landed hard onto the ground.

Meanwhile, the first had risen to his feet and was running towards her. However, Wonder Woman turned around, and delivered a succession of quick punches to his body. He soon fell to the ground again.

Wonder Woman then removed the tiara from her head, and threw it towards the last two robbers. It hit one on the head, and he fell sideways into the other, who caught him. He turned, to see Wonder Woman catch the tiara, and place it back on her head.

The robber quickly dropped his friend and tried to clamber for his gun. By the time he found it and turned to face Wonder Woman, she was standing right in front of him. She grabbed the gun, threw it away and punched him to the ground.

* * *

At the same time, the other Leaguers also had their hands full. At the Bank of Gotham, J'onn J'onzz was single-handedly stopping a dozen thugs from robbing the place, with his abilities of invisibility and super strength.

Superman, on the other hand, found himself in the middle of a minor riot in the city centre. No amount of debris, bullets or angry rioters could stop him from slowly but surely putting an end to it with his vast array of powers.

In an abandoned warehouse at the docks, Shayera was busy breaking up a weapons deal. Her power of flight and her "Nth metal" mace, combined with her enhanced strength and endurance, soon stopped the mobsters.

Lastly, John Stewart was using all the power of his Green Lantern ring to save people from buildings being ravaged by armed thugs.

* * *

A good 45 minutes later, John was the last Leaguer to arrive outside the Iceberg Lounge.

"Sorry guys," he said, "I would have gotten here sooner, but I had a hostage situation."

"Yeah, we've all had our hands full tonight," said Shayera, "I guess with Batman gone, the bad guys have complete control of the city."

"Well, at least they served as a good warm-up," said Flash, "Who knows what's inside here, waiting for us?"

"Well, we know that Bruce and Oswald Cobblepot are," said Wonder Woman, "and they're counting on us to save them, so let's go!"

"Hold on one second, Diana," said Superman, "Let me check something …"

Superman narrowed his eyes, as he activated his X-ray vision. He scanned the building from the bottom up, and a few seconds later …

"I see Bruce," he said, "about 18 floors up."

"I'll get him," said J'onn, as he took flight upwards. As the others watched him, Superman continued to scan the room Batman was being kept in.

"Wait a minute …"

As he looked closer, he suddenly saw a flash of what looked like …

"Electricity?"

He then gasped in sudden realisation.

"J'ONN, WAIT, DON'T!"

It was too late - J'onn had turned invisible and was shifting through the wall to reach Batman. He was halfway through, when …

"AARRGGHH!"

Waves of electricity shot through his body. As his body began to become solid again, the wall exploded as he fell through towards Superman, who was fast approaching him.

He caught J'onn, and they both slowly descended towards the ground. J'onn groaned as the others surrounded him.

"Electric barrier …" he said softly, "He's thought of everything …"

The others looked up at the hole in the wall. The electric-blue barrier was now visible.

"Well, we ain't getting to Bruce _that_ way," said Flash.

"Not to mention we need to save Cobblepot too," said John.

"Well, then … we'll have to take the direct approach …"

Wonder Woman walked towards the door, and with an almighty punch, sent it flying off its hinges into the office. After an exchange of looks with the others, John followed her, then Flash, followed by Shayera.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" said Superman, as he helped J'onn to his feet.

"I'm alright," said J'onn, "and Bruce needs us."

Superman nodded, and then followed J'onn into the Lounge.

* * *

As they walked through the office, and entered the main area of the Lounge, they were thrown into almost complete darkness. Only moonlight shone through the windows.

"We know you're here!" yelled Superman, "Show yourself, Joker!"

For a few moments, there was silence, and then …

"PHHOOOO! PHOOO! PHOOO!"

The sounds of several party whistles went off in the shadows. As the League braced themselves for an attack, they were surprised by a familiar voice booming loudly.

"Well, ladies and germs, it appears our special guests have finally arrived!"

A spotlight shone onto a spot on the second floor of the Lounge. The Joker was grinning widely.

"I am proud to present … the founding members of the Justice League!"

"Superman …"

Cheers rang from the shadows as another spotlight shone on Superman, his eyes narrowed in impatience.

"… Wonder Woman …"

More cheers were heard as the spotlight moved on her.

"… Green Lantern … Flash … Hawkgirl … the Martian Manhunter … and …"

The spotlight landed on an empty spot beside the Leaguers.

"Oh dear …" said Joker, in mock concern, "there appears to be one missing - a certain broody vigilante … Hmm, I wonder where he could be …"

"Enough with the games!" said Superman, "Let Batman and Cobblepot go now, and we won't have to resort to anything drastic!"

"Oh, Supey, Supey, Supey …" said Joker, shaking his head, "I would have thought that, out of all of you, _you_ would be the one that knew me best. I'm not going to just _let_ them go … where's the fun in that?"

Superman stared angrily at him, before flying up towards him. As he hovered before Joker, he crossed his arms.

"Ooh, is that your scary face, Supie?" said Joker, "I bet Darkseid was quaking in his boots when he saw _that_!"

"Let them go _now_!" demanded Superman.

"Hmm … I'll think about it … but not before I offer up a little party favour."

As he spoke, he slowly picked up a blaster from the ground. As Superman began to approach him, he raised the gun, aimed it at him and pulled the trigger. A thick, sparkling green ray shot out and hit Superman in the chest, who groaned painfully as he was thrown backward through the air.

As he landed, his team-mates ran over to him.

"I guess …," he groaned, "… that must be the Kryptonite laser …"

"Ah, good old Lexy, and his seemingly never-ending supply of Kryptonite …" said Joker, admiring the blaster, "You really have to wonder where he got it all from."

As the Leaguers tried to help Superman, Wonder Woman turned to Joker, anger in her eyes.

"You want a fight, Joker? Then you're gonna get one!"

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear! Of course, even I can't handle six metahumans by myself … so I'd like to introduce you all to some old friends of mine …"

As Superman was helped to his feet, the room was slowly filled with light. As the shadows faded, figures began to appear.

As this happened, Joker leapt over the barrier and landed on the ground floor. Through the fading shadows, the Leaguers could see the figures approach him.

"Woah …!"

Flash stared wide-eyed as the shadows vanished, and all members of the Gathering were visible.

"We've been so looking forward to this …" grinned Joker, "Isn't that right, Harley?"

From the spotlights above, Harley Quinn leapt down through the several floors towards the others. She landed by Joker's left side, and rose to her feet proudly.

"Oh yeah, Mistah J," she said, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"And the best part is … this is only the beginning. After we take out the original party poopers, our new reputation will allow us to recruit more supervillains to help destroy the expanded League and their tag alongs, and then … no-one will be able to stop us. We shall dominate the world!"

"Oh great …" mumbled Black Mask, who was hidden in the crowd, "First, he steals leadership from me, and now he's _paraphrasing_ me?"

"Funny …" said Superman, " but you've never really seemed like a 'dominate the world' type of guy."

"True, true …" said Joker, "in the past, I _have_ been more interested in destruction, mayhem and getting one over on Batsy, but people do change."

"Hmm …" murmured Scarecrow.

"Enough talk!" said Shayera, "Let's just skip to the part where we kick some supervillain butt!"

"Ooh, fighting words!" said Deadshot, "I can tell she's gonna be a _lot_ of fun …"

"Well, Supes, it would appear that your buddies are willing to fight," said Joker, with a sly smirk, "The question is - are _you?"_

Superman turned to look at the other heroes. As his eyes passed over Wonder Woman, Flash, John Stewart, Shayera Hol and finally J'onn J'onzz, each of them gave him a small nod to show that they were indeed ready.

"OK, Joker … I'm ready!"

"Excellent … because Ol' Crokers here has been waiting eagerly for you …"

The Leaguers looked up towards the monster, who began to sniff the air, before looking straight at Superman's eyes.

"I've got your scent, Superman … and I will DESTROY you!"

"Sounds like someone's got it in for you, Supes …" said Flash.

"Well, let's hope he has the strength and stamina to back it up," said Superman, smirking.

The two groups then braced themselves for battle - on one side of the Lounge, the Gathering, and on the other, the founding members of the Justice League.

"OK, boys and girls," said Joker to the Gathering, "remember what I told you, and we shall reign triumphant!"

"Remember guys," said Superman to the League, "stay strong and focused."

Moments passed, and then Joker signalled the beginning of the Battle of Gotham.

"GET THEM!"

* * *

_YAY! Finally, I get to write the big fight between Batman's rogues gallery and the Justice League!_

_That will start next chapter, so please keep reading and review! :)_


	14. Battle of Gotham  Part 1

At long last, the first part of the "Battle of Gotham!" :D

Enjoy the epicness (or lack of)! :P

* * *

**Battle of Gotham - Part 1**

As his roar echoed throughout the Lounge, the Gathering parted to allow Killer Croc through. He charged on all fours towards the League, but Superman then flew towards him. As they collided, Superman pushed Croc to the side.

"Hey, Flash!"

Riddler began to throw some of his bombs towards the League. As they all parted to avoid them, Flash ran towards him and, in mere seconds, had knocked him to the ground.

"Out of my way!"

Two-Face fought his way to the front of the crowd, blaster in his hands.

"The Lantern is mine!" he roared, aiming the blaster at John. He shot the yellow laser at him, and John conjured a shield to defend himself. Two-Face then turned a dial on the blaster, and the laser became thicker and more powerful. It eventually broke through the shield, and John groaned as he was sent flying backwards.

"John!" yelled Shayera, but before she could help him, she groaned in pain as a bullet skimmed the top of her wing. She turned around, to see Deadshot twirling his guns in his hands. He then aimed them at her again, and she took to the skies to avoid the streams of bullets.

At the same time, Poison Ivy was shooting arrows from her crossbow at an airborne Wonder Woman. However, she deflected them easily with her bracelets, as she slowly began to descend to the ground.

She then began to approach Ivy, who gathered some pollen from her costume and blew them onto her.

As they landed on her skin, they erupted. Small vines then began to wrap themselves around Wonder Woman, who struggled against them.

* * *

As other members of the Gathering were standing by for their chance to attack, Joker, Black Mask and Scarecrow found themselves standing away from the battle.

"Well … looks like things are getting off to a good start," said Joker.

"Maybe so …" said Black Mask, "but don't get too cocky, clown. There's still time for this plan to blow up in your face …"

"Wait a minute …" said Scarecrow, staring at the battle, "I only see five Leaguers. Someone's missing …"

Joker and Black Mask turned to survey the battle.

"You're right …" said Black Mask, moments later, "Where's …?"

Suddenly, a partially invisible figure floated upwards through the floor. As it finished shifting through, the figure became solid, and the three villains gasped in shock.

"The Martian!"

"Make things easy on yourselves," said J'onn, "Surrender!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Martian," said Joker, "not when _he's_ been looking forward to playing with you."

J'onn looked confused, but moments later, he could feel two large hands grab him by the shoulders. He was then thrown to the side, and he landed in a heap on the floor. As he struggled to his feet, he saw the hulking figure of Bane staring at him.

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this …" he said, grinning, as he turned a dial on his wrist controller. Venom began to pump through the tube connected to his skull, and his muscles began to grow considerably, as J'onn stared in shock.

When the Venom stream stopped, Bane was easily twice as large as he was previously. He grinned at J'onn.

"Let's go, Martian!" he called, before charging towards J'onn. He threw a punch, which J'onn ducked to avoid. J'onn then threw an uppercut to Bane's face, which knocked him backwards. Bane quickly got to his feet and ran forward to continue the fight.

"Well, Sionis," said Joker, grinning at him, "it appears to be continuing just fine …"

"Except with Flash," said Scarecrow, motioning to him, "Nygma doesn't seem to be putting up much of a fight."

"Oh, don't worry about the Speedster! Something tells me he won't be winning for much longer …"

* * *

Riddler groaned as he fell to the floor. He looked up at Flash spitefully, as he stood over him, smirking.

"Oh, come on …" said Flash, with a smile, "Everyone else gets some decent competition, why not me?"

"If it's competition you want, Speedy, I'd be happy to oblige," said Riddler, "Freeze!"

Almost immediately, Flash heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, and was shocked to see the robotic body of …

"Mr Freeze!"

"Ah, good, you've heard of him," said Riddler, smirking, "I assume that you also know what he can do? Well, you're about to experience it first hand!"

He rose to his feet, before giving the command.

"Freeze … kill him!"

Obeying, Freeze raised his gun towards Flash, who sped away as Freeze squeezed the trigger. However, Freeze followed his path, and as the ice beam shot out, Flash had to duck to avoid it.

"Why is it that all the bad guys with ice powers come after me?" said Flash, sighing.

He then sped away as Freeze began to approach him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman had managed to break free of the vines, and had Ivy trapped at the back of the Lounge.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got," she said.

"Oh, far from it, sweetheart …"

Ivy took out a large leafy pouch from under her glove, and threw it onto the ground. It instantly began to erupt, and a group of large vines began to sprout from it. As Wonder Woman watched, the plant continued to grow, taking Ivy upwards with it. Several large vines began to grow out from the massive central vine.

Eventually, it stopped, and everyone in the Lounge could see what it had become - somewhat like a flower with an exceptionally large stalk and vines growing out from almost every inch of it. Ivy was standing on what appeared to be a large stigma about halfway up the plant, with two large vines one either side, each with several vines sprouting from them.

"Finally - a real challenge!" said Wonder Woman, before she took to the skies and began to do battle with the many vines.

* * *

As the plant had grown, several people had been distracted, including Superman. This allowed Killer Croc to land a punch, which knocked him backwards. Superman then flew forwards to retaliate, just as John Stewart was knocked backwards by a yellow laser.

"What's wrong, Lantern?" growled Two-Face, "I thought you Marines always stood your ground."

"We do …" replied John, before shooting a beam from his ring at Two-Face, who fell as it shot him in the chest, "which is more than I can say for you."

Two-Face struggled to his feet, before aiming his blaster at John. At the same time, he and John shot beams at each other, which caused a small explosion as they met in the middle.

Deadshot was another who had been distracted by Ivy's plant. This allowed Shayera time to fly downwards towards him. As he eventually noticed her, he began to shoot again, but Shayera then threw her mace towards him. He dived out of the way as it hit the ground, creating a small hole and a cloud of smoke.

Shayera ran through the smoke, and before Deadshot could begin shooting again, she kicked both guns out of his hands. He then began to fight back, but Shayera's agility stopped him from landing a single hit. In a matter of moments, Shayera had hit him several times, before flipping him onto his back. He groaned painfully as he lay still.

"Well, so much for being the world's greatest assassin," she said, standing over him.

Suddenly, she was attacked from behind, and she fell to the floor. As she groaned, she could hear a familiar voice behind her.

"Ah, he's nothing," said Harley Quinn, gleefully, "Why not try _me_ on for size?"

She then turned to face Joker, who was standing not too far from her.

"How was that, Mistah J?"

"Excellent, Harley, my dear," he replied.

As Harley squealed in delight, Shayera slowly began to get to her feet, grabbing her mace as she did. She then tried to attack Harley, who managed to somersault out of the way. She did so again over Shayera as she advanced, and leapt of her back before landing. Shayera rolled across the floor, and rose to her feet.

"Not bad," she said, smirking.

"If you thought that was good, pretty birdie, wait until you see what I got to keep from Lexcorp …"

She reached at her back, and removed a large whip. As she unravelled it, it began to glow blue - it was a plasma whip.

"Ya see? You're not the only one who has her toys!"

She then began to charge towards Shayera, throwing her whip towards her as she did. Shayera took flight to avoid it, and then charged at Harley with her mace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bane had fallen. Even with his Venom-induced strength, he was no match for J'onn.

"Stay down," said J'onn, "We want to finish this with as little destruction as possible."

"Well, that's a shame … because we like to be destructive!"

J'onn turned, and saw the armoured man stand before him. He held a gun in his hand.

"Who are you?" asked J'onn.

"My name … is Firefly."

Firefly then proceeded to shoot a stream of fire at J'onn, who screamed in agony as it hit him. A few seconds later, he stopped, and J'onn fell to the ground, greatly weakened.

"Remarkable …"

Bane rose unsteadily to his feet, and walked over to J'onn.

"How can someone so extraordinary be so … easily defeated?"

He chuckled as he grabbed J'onn by the back of his neck, and easily threw him into the nearest wall like a rag doll. He slumped to the ground, and groaned as Bane and Firefly approached him.

As all of this was going on, Joker began to notice something as he watched the battle.

"Don't look now, boys," he said to Scarecrow and Black Mask, "but I believe our time is fast approaching."

He used his hand to motion his points.

"As you can see, Supie appears to be gaining an edge over Croc … the Lantern and Harvey are in deadlock … and Wonder Woman seems to be having some horticultural problems … just as I predicted …"

He then picked up his Kryptonite blaster.

"Time to get to work, boys!" he yelled, as he began to make his way through the battlefield. Scarecrow watched him for a couple of moments, before he too made his way through.

Black Mask, on the other hand, stared at John and Two-Face do battle. He then turned to Joker, and grinned with sinister glee.

"At last … payback time …!"

* * *

Flash, meanwhile, was still being chased by Freeze and Riddler.

"Take THIS!" yelled Riddler, as he threw another of his bombs towards Flash. Thinking quickly, Flash spun around fast. When the bomb reached him, it did not explode, but moments later, flew back towards Freeze. It exploded on impact.

Flash then stopped spinning, and closed his eyes for a moment to let his head clear up.

"Well, I think that should …"

He then opened his eyes, and noticed that Freeze was completely unharmed by the bomb.

" … do absolutely nothing at all," he said, sighing, "Well, here we go again!"

He ran off again, with Freeze in pursuit.

* * *

At the back of the Lounge, Wonder Woman was caught in one of the large plant's vines, and was struggling to get free.

"Hello, Diana."

She looked up, and saw Scarecrow approach her, his scythe in his hand. She then continued to struggle as the vine carried her down to the ground.

"My, my, such a strong woman, physically and morally …" said Scarecrow, as he stared into her eyes, "but even the strongest of us have our fears. Fears which can debilitate us, even destroy us …"

He reached for his gun as Wonder Woman struggled still.

"I wonder how destructive the fear of an Amazonian princess would be …," he said, aiming at her, "I don't know about you, Diana, but _I_ am just dying to find out …"

"Sorry to disappoint you …!"

Wonder Woman raised her leg into the air, kicking Scarecrow in the hand. The gun fell onto the ground.

"Fine, have it your way!"

He raised his scythe above his head, and Wonder Woman's eyes grew wide.

"Ah … _there's _the fear!"

She then used her strength to fly into the air as Scarecrow swung his scythe. It sliced through the vine, and the plant seemed to roar in agony at its ravaged limb.

"NO! My baby!"

Ivy screamed in terror at her damaged plant, and then turned to Scarecrow in anger.

"You MONSTER!"

Before Scarecrow could do anything to protect himself, another vine swooped down and collided with him. He flew through the air, into the large iceberg protruding from the pond beside the plant. He then rolled down the ice into the water below.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman managed to break free from the separated vine. She then turned to face Ivy.

"Ready for more?" she threatened.

Ivy ignored her at first, staring at the sheared vine. As Wonder Woman turned to it, she was shocked to see it re-grow back to its former glory.

"Oh, absolutely, Princess!" mocked Ivy, as their battle resumed.

* * *

On the other side of the Lounge, Killer Croc was having a difficult time against Superman. He had managed to land several blows, but he could not slow down the invulnerable Man of Steel.

"You're finished, Croc!" yelled Superman, as he punched Croc in the face.

As Croc groaned painfully, Superman proceeded to punch him twice in the chest, followed by an uppercut. This pushed Croc back against the wall, where he slumped, grumbling painfully.

"Oh, Suuupieee …!"

As Superman turned to see what was happening, he was shot in the chest by a powerful Kryptonite laser. He groaned in pain as it threw him hard into the wall and pinned him there.

"HAH HA HA HA HA HA HAH HA HA HAH!"

The Joker was filled with maniacal glee as he continued to pin Superman against the wall. Superman groans soon turned to screams of pain as he could feel the Kryptonite slowly weaken him.

At the same time, John and Two-Face were still locked in battle with their respective beams.

"Give it up, Two-Face!" yelled John, "There's no way you can beat me!"

"I beg to differ!"

John roared in pain as he was shot from behind by another laser. As he fell to the ground, and Two-Face stopped shooting, Black Mask looked down at his prey, and smiled.

Joker also stopped shooting, and Superman fell to the ground. He could barely summon the strength to get to his feet, due to the immense amount of Kryptonite his body had absorbed.

Joker pulled Superman over towards Croc by his cape.

"Oh, Crokers?"

Croc looked up at Joker, still grumbling.

"Here … I've softened him up for ya!" said Joker, as he threw Superman's body over towards him. Croc looked from him to Joker, and then his razor sharp teeth formed a grin.

"Just try not to leave_ too_ much of a mess this time … Heh he he he he he …"

As Joker turned to walk away, Superman struggled to look up as Croc stood up to stand over him.

"I hope you don't mind, Superman …" he growled, "but I like to play with my food … before I EAT IT!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED ... SOON-ISH!**


	15. Battle of Gotham Part 2

**Battle of Gotham - Part 2**

Joker sniggered under his breath as he turned just in time to see Croc throw Superman against the wall.

"Good boy, Croc …" he muttered, "Now, onto _important_ business …"

As he turned, and began to run through the battleground, Black Mask knelt down beside John's seemingly unconscious body and began to try to remove his ring.

"Whoa, Sionis, what are you doing?" asked Two-Face.

"Something I've been waiting to do since that clown infiltrated my operation," explained Black Mask, as he managed to remove the ring.

As he studied it, Two-Face came to a realisation.

"You pretended to ally yourself with Joker, when all this time, you were just waiting for an opportunity to kill him!"

"Exactly, old friend," said Black Mask, as he placed the ring on his finger, "That fool will soon find out what happens when you mess with Black Mask …"

Suddenly, he was taken aback by a swift uppercut. As Black Mask fell, John rose to his feet, and turned to Two-Face. He then punched him in the scarred half of his face, which forced him to drop his blaster.

"That's not possible …" said Two-Face, rubbing his face, "Joker said that these lasers would kill you!"

"Maybe the Green Lantern," said John, "but not John Stewart!"

* * *

While John and Two-Face engaged in a fist fight, Joker continued to make his way through the floors of the Lounge. However, this did not go unnoticed.

"Where is he heading off to?" pondered Flash.

However, this caused him to stand still too long, and before he could react, an ice beam hit him in the chest. The force threw against the wall, before he was frozen solid.

"Good work, Freeze, good work," said Riddler, admiring his work, "Now, to finish him!"

He picked up his cane, and aimed the end of it towards the ice block. However, before he could throw the bomb, he saw cracks begin to form in the ice.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding …!"

With a loud crack, Flash burst through the ice. As he landed, he quickly began to grab shards of ice and throw them towards Riddler, who hid behind Freeze for cover. The ice shards shattered against Freeze's armour, doing no damage.

Eventually, Flash ran out of shards, and before Freeze could shoot again, he ran off up the stairs. He was in pursuit of Joker, who had managed to make his way up three floors.

As he ran Joker looked back at the chaos below, and grinned in delight. However, this stopped him from looking where he was going, and …

"URGH!"

He slammed into something, and fell to the ground. Looking up, he gasped as he saw Flash, smirking as he looked down at him.

"Going somewhere, Chuckles?"

* * *

Two-Face was also having troubles, as John Stewart was gaining the upper hand in their fight.

"Give it up, Dent!" said John, as he swung at him, and missed.

"The name is Two-Face!"

Two-Face lunged at John, but missed as he stepped aside. John then proceeded to land some more punches, followed by a powerful kick that knocked Two-Face back into the wall. Groaning, he then slumped down to the floor, and fell, defeated.

"Not bad, huh?" said John, smirking.

"It's not over yet, Stewart!"

"URGH!"

Before he could react, John was thrown into the wall by a green beam. As he slowly picked himself up, he turned round and was shocked to see Black Mask wearing his Lantern ring, and aiming it at him.

"Let's see how you cope against your own ring!"

* * *

As the Green Lantern ran from his own ring, Flash had questions for Joker.

"What's your hurry, Joker?" he asked, as Joker rose to his feet, "I thought this was your idea of a good time."

"Oh, it _is_," replied Joker, "and I'd _love_ to stay, but I have important business to attend to, you understand …"

"Oh, I _do _understand … and there's _no_ way you're going anywhere _near_ Batman."

"What makes you think I'm after Batman?"

"Gee, I dunno …" said Flash, "maybe because it's obvious? Everyone knows how much you pride yourself on being Batman's number one bad guy, and now you've got a golden opportunity to get your hands on him."

Joker smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Except … I'm not letting you get anywhere near him!"

"And you think _you_ can stop me?" scoffed Joker.

"Just try me …!"

Joker and Flash leered at each other for a moment, and then Joker sighed.

"All right …!" he said, turning away, "If that's the way you wanna …"

In a split second, Joker spun round and threw a punch at Flash. However, Flash was too quick and stepped to the side to avoid it. Joker then tried twice more to hit him, but Flash avoided them again.

As Joker stumbled past Flash, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

Joker turned just in time to see Flash's fist head straight for his face. The punch floored him.

"All right! All right!" he yelled, as Flash began to approach him, "You win! I surrender!"

"Really …?" said Flash, "Just like that?"

"I know when I'm beaten …" said Joker, sighing dramatically, "Just please … help me up …"

He raised his hand up towards Flash, who hesitated for a moment. He then reached forward and grasped Joker's hand.

"AAARRRGGHHH!"

As Flash's hand touched the joy buzzer on Joker's hand, electricity surged through his entire body. Joker watched with sinister glee as Flash struggled to break free of his grip.

Eventually, Joker let go, and Flash stumbled backwards, groaning.

"Foolish boy!" gloated Joker, as he ran towards him. He then punched him a couple of times, followed by a kick to the chest, which pinned him against the railing at the edge of the floor.

As Flash struggled to his feet, Joker used all of his strength to push him over the edge. Flash fell fast, and landed with a loud splash in the large pond.

This was noticed by a soaking wet Scarecrow, who had managed to make his way out of the pond. He looked upwards to where Flash fell from, and caught a glimpse of a purple coat fly away in the opposite direction.

"I knew it …!"

Picking up his scythe, and discarding his heavy jacket, Scarecrow ran through the battleground towards the staircase and after Joker.

* * *

Meanwhile, J'onn leant against the wall, exhausted from the battle with Firefly and Bane.

"What's wrong, Martian?" sneered Bane, "Don't tell me you're tired? Surely not the _all-powerful _Martian Manhunter?"

"Gee, that must suck - all of those powers, and yet you can't use a single one," gloated Firefly.

"Oh, there is _one_ I can use …"

Suddenly, J'onn became transparent and shifted downwards through the floor.

"Hey, where'd he go?" yelled Firefly, as he and Bane separated to look for him.

Just then, J'onn shifted back up through the floor silently, behind Firefly.

"Boo."

With a gasp of fear, Firefly quickly tried to turn around, but J'onn grabbed the flamethrower in his hand. He easily crushed it, before smacking Firefly across the face with the back of his hand. Firefly fell backwards, and landed on the floor, hard.

However, before he could do anything, J'onn was again attacked from behind by Bane. He was kicked, which forced him to his knees, before he was thrown to the side.

* * *

As he was assigned the task of watching Batman, the Mad Hatter was not involved in the main battle. He was stuck on the 18th floor, in front of the door to the room where Batman was kept. At such a high level, he could not even watch the battle - even Poison Ivy's humongous plant barely stretched past the 13th or 14th floor.

"Thanks for this _fun_ assignment, Sionis …" he muttered, "Stuck up here by myself, not even able to watch the battle - heck, the most exciting part of _my_ night was investigating the room after the Justice League broke the wall, and then informing the others of their arrival!"

"Well, he _clearly_ doesn't respect you …"

Mad Hatter turned, and was surprised to see Joker standing before him.

"Joker? What are you doing up here?"

"Well …" said Joker, "I was just thinking that it's so unfair that everyone else gets to be involved in the big battle, and you're stuck up here. So, if you wanted to get closer to the action, I'll be glad to take a turn in watching Batsy."

Instantly, Mad Hatter was suspicious. Since when would Joker take on such a boring task, especially when it would stop him from witnessing the battle that he personally put into motion?

Unless …

"Do you think I'm stupid, Joker?" he said, "You honestly think I'm going to leave you alone with Batman?"

Joker shook his head from side to side, grinning sinisterly.

"Oh, Tetchy boy, you really need to learn to be more trusting ..."

"Ha! As if anyone could _ever_ trust you …"

Joker and Mad Hatter turned to see Scarecrow standing before them, his clothes still slightly damp.

"Sorry to disappoint you, clown …" he said, "but we know what you're doing … and you shall pay for your poor attempt at deception …!"

* * *

Several floors below, Shayera and Harley Quinn were still locked in battle. Currently, Harley's plasma whip was wrapped around Shayera's mace, and the electricity from both acted almost like a sealant.

"Tell me something!" yelled Shayera, over the crackling, "Why do you care so much about that psychopath? He doesn't _care _about _you_!"

"Nice try, Polly!" yelled Harley, "Bats already tried that psychological manipulation on me before! My puddin' _does_ love me! I know he does!"

At the same time, both Shayera and Harley tried to pull back. This created a small explosion, which forced them both backwards.

"Oh really?" said Shayera, getting to her feet, and looking around the room, "Well, if that's true, then where is he now?

"Oh, _that_?" scoffed Harley, "He's not _abandoned _me … this is just part of his plan!"

"Yeah … sure it is, Harl!"

"No, really!" insisted Harley, "Mistah J planned this whole battle as a distraction so that he could get to Batman!"

Shayera's eyes grew wide in shock, as did Harley's.

"Ooh, I wasn't supposed to say that … was I?"

Shayera then looked upwards to try and catch a glimpse of Joker. She then spread out her wings and began to take flight.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Acting quickly, Harley threw her whip towards the nearest railing, and pulled herself up to the next floor. She continued to do this with surprising speed, floor after floor.

As she reached the 14th floor, she turned to see Shayera only slightly above her. She then threw her whip towards her, and it wrapped around her leg.

Shayera screamed as the whip sent electricity surging through her body, and Harley struggled as she tried to pull her towards her.

"Ha!" she murmured, "Catwoman's got nothing' on me!"

However, Shayera then flew upwards to try and free herself, which caused Harley to lose her balance on the railing.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Shayera pulled the whip off her leg, then dived quickly after Harley. She only just managed to catch her before she reached the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked Shayera, as she softly placed Harley on the ground. Harley merely groaned in reply.

"ARRRGHHH!"

Suddenly, Shayera felt a sharp pain in her left wing, and she collapsed to the ground. Behind her, Deadshot approached, his gun aimed at her.

"Pity …" he said, "I was aiming for the head …"

* * *

As Deadshot walked towards Shayera, Flash spotted what was happening.

"Shayera!"

Before he could move, however, a bomb exploded before his feet, knocking him off his feet. He turned to see Riddler prepare another one.

"Aww, what's wrong, Flash? Worried about your little friend?"

Flash leered at him, as Riddler threw the bomb. Flash quickly got to his feet, and spun around on his feet. Once again, the bomb did not harm Flash, but flew backwards. However, _this_ time, the bomb did not fly towards Freeze.

"Uh oh …"

The bomb hit Riddler square in the chest, and he flew through the air towards the other side of the room, falling unconscious on the floor.

Barely leaving time for Freeze to approach, Flash sped off towards Shayera.

* * *

Deadshot aimed his gun at Shayera, who was knelt before him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he said, "This time … I _won't _miss!"

Deadshot began to pull the trigger, but suddenly, he felt an object hit him at super-speed. He flew into the wall, and slumped down as Flash stood over him.

"Shayera!" called Flash, as he made his way over to her, "Are you all right?"

"My wing hurts bad …" said Shayera, as Flash helped her to her feet, "but I'll live!

"Well, at least you won't bothering Mistah J no more!"

The two turned to see Harley on her feet, prepared to fight. Behind them, they heard noises and turned to see Deadshot get to his feet, guns aimed at them.

"Looks like they're not finished …" said Flash.

"OK, you take Deadshot, I'll take Harley!"

"But wait, what about your wing?"

"It's OK, I'll manage," insisted Shayera, then smirking to Flash, "Besides, you really think I'd miss on the fun?"

Flash smirked back, before they both turned to their foes. The four then charged into battle.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Battle of Gotham Part 3

**Battle of Gotham - Part 3**

"Deception?" said Joker, feigning innocence, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Craney boy …"

"Oh, don't insult my intelligence, you demented psychopath," said Scarecrow, "I _knew_ something was off about this whole thing, and this confirms my suspicions."

"What suspicions are those?" asked Mad Hatter.

"Oh, allow me to enlighten you, Tetch - our _generous_ leader here has been manipulating us. This whole façade of helping us fight the Justice League? Merely a distraction so that he could get to Batman!"

"Oh, Scarecrow, you wound me!" said Joker dramatically, "I have just as much interest in the destruction of the League as any one of you."

"While a betrayal from Joker _hardly_ surprises me …" interjected Mad Hatter, "why would Joker go to _so _much trouble to get into the group? I mean, breaking into Lexcorp, freeing Freeze … why would he do all the legwork, instead of, say, getting some of us to do it for him?"

"Oh, I think you could probably figure that one out," explained Scarecrow, "You see, Tetch, every single villain in this Lounge has been scammed by this clown at one point or another. If anyone saw through his plan, he'd be dead by now, so he had to make sure he had everything prepared. That way, we would have more faith in him and his plan …"

"And I couldn't help but notice that _you_ were more than happy to play along…" said Joker, grinning.

"Oh, I never said your plan was _bad_, Joker - in fact, it was _far_ superior to Black Mask's. There was just an air of suspicion about whether you were _completely_ on our side … and it turns out that Ivy, Sionis and I were right to distrust you!"

"Aww, I had no idea you three had become bosom buddies!" mocked Joker, "Planning a sleepover soon?"

Scarecrow chuckled softly.

"Your sub-par humour won't save you this time, clown," said Scarecrow, "You think you're going to be the one who finishes the Bat? After everything we've done to capture him, any _one_ of us has more right to that honour than you."

"I would have more than happy to assist you, Crane … if I was invited to this party," said Joker, the sinister tone of his voice returning.

"We didn't '_invite'_ you, because we all knew that this would be the outcome - you would go behind our backs to finish the Bat while we did all the hard work."

"The honour is ours and ours alone, Joker," said Mad Hatter, "In fact, I think _I_ have more right than most, considering that it was _my_ technology that rendered Batman helpless."

"And we're ever so thankful for that," said Joker, turning back to him, "but this is a honour for a villain with integrity, one who has posed a credible threat to the Bat over the years … and no-one in this room fits the description more than me!"

"Oh, that's right …" said Scarecrow, "You're Joker, Batman's number one villain, the one that _everyone_ knows about! Well, not after tonight, golden boy … soon, we shall _all_ be known and feared!"

"And all thanks to me!" insisted Joker, "Don't you think that, for everything I've given you, you all _owe_ me the one thing I've wanted for all these years - Batman's head on a silver platter?"

"Look here, clown, if you think …"

"Listen, Tetchy … this is an argument for the _big_ boys, so why don't you go and … play with Alice or something?"

Mad Hatter was taken aback by this comment, and then his expression slowly turned to that of sheer fury.

As Joker chuckled, turning back to Scarecrow, Mad Hatter shoved him with all of his strength. Joker slammed against the wall hard, and slumped to the floor, rubbing his head.

"Don't you DARE talk about Alice!" yelled Mad Hatter, "I LOVED that girl - something that someone has demented as _you_ could NEVER understand!"

"Hey, hey, Tetch …" said Joker, chuckling nervously, "T-take it easy … I was just messing around …"

Scarecrow and Mad Hatter then began to approach Joker together.

"It's two against one, Joker," said Scarecrow, with a sly grin, "How do you plan to get out of _this_ one?"

Joker looked from one to the other, a frown across his face.

"My, my, you two are _so_ serious … You almost scare me a little with all of this anger …"

Joker lowered his head in apparent sorrow, but when he raised it again, a grin was stretched across his face.

"You two really should indulge in a laugh now and again … and I'd be more than happy … to HELP!"

He quickly put his hand inside his jacket, and threw small pellets towards the two. As they burst open on the floor, a cloud of purple gas surrounded them.

"NO! Not this …!"

They both began to cough heavily, and then …

"He he … heh heh heh … HA ha ha ha … HAH HA HA HA HA HA HAH!"

Laughing hysterically and painfully, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter fell to the floor, writhing as Joker watched gleefully.

"And _that_ is why _I'm_ the worthy one," he said, staring into Scarecrow's eyes, "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have some long awaited business to attend to …"

Joker walked past them as he headed for the room where Batman was being held captive. He was watched by Scarecrow, who wanted desperately to follow, but was powerless to do so.

As his gaze switched to Mad Hatter, the man rolled to his side, and a syringe fell out of his pocket. Believing that he knew what was inside, Scarecrow fought through the painful laughter to crawl over to it.

* * *

Whilst Joker was making his way to his prize, his accomplice Harley Quinn was having a less successful time against Shayera.

"You're … going … down … birdie," she grunted, as she tried to deliver kick after kick to her. However, Shayera avoided these with ease.

"I don't think so!" yelled Shayera, as she flew through the pain of her wing straight into Harley. This knocked Harley to the ground, and as she stood up to try and retaliate, Shayera kicked her in the stomach.

As Harley stumbled backwards, Deadshot was posing very little of a challenge to Flash.

"Hold still, you little twerp!" he roared, as Flash sped away from every attack he tried.

"Sorry, dude, I'm the Fastest Man Alive," smirked Flash, "I have a title to uphold!"

As Deadshot stumbled past him again, Flash then delivered a series of speed-powered punches to him, which ended with one to the face. This one sent Deadshot skidding across the floor into the wall, where he slumped unconscious, defeated.

Meanwhile, Harley was charging towards Shayera for another attack. Thinking quickly, Shayera waited for the right moment, and as Harley was right before her, Shayera raised her mace towards her.

Harley's hands made contact with the mace, and she was instantly electrocuted. Seconds later, she let go, and stumbled backwards.

"Oooh … this is _so_ gonna hurt in the morning …"

She then fainted, as Flash joined Shayera.

"Well, that was fun," he said.

"Like I said - I never miss out on - UNGH!"

Suddenly, Shayera was knocked aside by the robotic arm of Mr. Freeze.

"Shayera!" yelled Flash, leering at Freeze as he turned to face him. He tried to throw a punch at Freeze's head dome, but ended up hurting his hand in the process.

"Oww …!"

Before he could react, Freeze's hand was wrapped around Flash's throat. Flash choked as Freeze raised his body off the ground, and he could feel the pressure increasing.

"Shay-era … help …!"

* * *

Upstairs, Joker had reached the room where Batman was kept. He rubbed his hands in delight, as he saw him sitting in the chair, tied up and helpless.

"Ah, Batsy … for years, I've waited for this very moment - our final hurrah! To think that, tonight, our long running feud will _finally _have come to its end …"

Joker approached him, sighing deeply.

"It's a shame, really … the times we've locked horns together have been amongst the best of the years of my life I can remember. Sadly, however, all good things must come to an end … even if it's an end as anti-climatic as this one …"

Joker frowned as he contemplated this.

"Ah well, beggars can't be choosers!" he said, suddenly grinning again, "Time to say nighty night, Bats!"

He put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a small pocket knife. He admired it for a moment, and then looked at Batman.

"But … before that … I think it's time we saw, at long last, who is underneath that mask …"

He pocketed his knife, and slowly walked towards Batman, so as to prolong the suspense. He stretched out his arms, hands poised ready to remove the black cowl.

He got closer, and closer, and then …

"OOOF!"

He was smacked on the back of the head by what felt like a wooden stick. He fell to the ground beside Batman's chair, groaning painfully.

He then turned around, and gasped as he saw a furious Scarecrow raise his scythe over his head. Joker leapt to the side as the scythe was swung, and it landed in the floor.

As Joker rose to his feet, Scarecrow pulled the scythe out and turned around to face him.

"That's not fair!" yelled Joker, "How …?"

"Oh, easily, Joker …" replied Scarecrow, and he showed him the syringe in his hand. It was filled with a green liquid, which Joker recognised as the antidote to his Joker venom.

"But … I don't bother to bring antidote …"

"No … but _Batman _did," said Scarecrow, "and, at some point tonight, the Mad Hatter found it on his person and pocketed it. I wonder why he would do such a thing … any thoughts?"

Joker glared at him, silently.

"Oh, don't worry, I think _I_ know," said Scarecrow, with sinister glee, "As Mad Hatter said, a betrayal from you would not have surprised him, as neither it would Ivy, Sionis or I. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if that thought crossed the mind of _every_ villain and psychopath in this Lounge! You see, Joker … you've been at this game for _years_ - it's only natural for you to develop a pattern of sorts of how you carry things out, and that pattern usually involves you turning on anyone stupid enough to ally themselves with you."

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this," he continued, "but I'm afraid you've become the one thing you've always feared you would become … _predictable_!"

Joker growled, his fists clenched.

"Aww, did I offend you? I _am_ sorry … let me make it up to you. After all, you were kind enough to give me _your_ special gift, so it's only fair I give you _mine!"_

He quickly removed a gun from his belt, and shot a dart at the Joker. He groaned as it pierced his skin, and he rubbed his eyes as his vision became distorted.

"No … NO!"

He fell to the ground, groaning as the fear toxin took over.

* * *

"Let him GO!"

Shayera used all of her strength to try and separate Freeze from the weakened Flash. However, Freeze's suit was too strong for her.

"Can't … hold on …" croaked Flash.

As Freeze knocked her back again, Shayera stared in terror at Flash. Knowing that strength was not the answer, and not wanting to risk hurting Flash, she tried a different approach.

"Please! Victor, don't!"

As he heard the name, Freeze stopped applying pressure to Flash's neck. He closed his eyes, as the installed microchip tried to over-ride his returning memories.

The surge of memories eventually overpowered the chip, and Freeze opened his eyes as his mind returned. His head turned to face Shayera, as, for the first time that night, he spoke.

"How long has it been … since someone called me by that name?"

"Victor, you don't have to do this," said Shayera, "You've been placed under mind control by Lex Luthor, and used by Joker, but it's over now. You can stop this!"

"Give me one good reason why I should," said Freeze.

"Because we _know_ you, Victor. We know about Nora, and how hard you worked to try and make her better. We also know about your degenerative disease, and how you feel detached from the rest of us."

Freeze stared at Shayera, emotionless, as Flash hung from his hand, breathing softly.

"But there is hope for you. Wayne Enterprises brought Nora back, and they can bring the real Victor Fries back too."

"No, they can't," said Freeze, "My condition has developed for too long. There is no longer any hope for me."

"You know, I once thought the same about myself," said Shayera, "You see, I'm a Thanagarian, one of a breed of aliens from the planet Thanagar, and several years ago, I was sent here to Earth as a representative. I thought I was sent here to help Earth, to help in protecting it from our enemies, the Gordanians. However, my people were planning to create a bypass to make a route to the Gordanians' home planet, and Earth would have to be destroyed in order to create it."

"I then had to make the hardest decision I've ever had to make - do I help my people in destroying the planet I had come to love, or do I disown my people, my heritage, to save Earth?"

"After betraying them first, I finally sided with Earth, and helped the Justice League destroy the bypass. I was exiled from Thanagar, but I also resigned from the League, as I thought I could never be fully trusted by them or anyone on Earth ever again. I became an outcast."

Shayera sighed deeply, as Freeze continued to stare.

"But I was wrong - the League eventually welcomed me back, and the people of Earth did too. True, there may be some who can never forgive me, but not those who matter most."

She looked deeply into Freeze's eyes.

"If I could find my way back, then you can too."

Freeze sighed sadly - odd for someone with supposedly no emotion to feel.

"I'm afraid … it's not that simple for me," he said, "I would love to return to my Nora, and feel her warm hand on my cheek once more. In fact, when I was in the cold depths of the Arctic, it was all I could think about. However, through time, my disease took away everything but my head, and I knew that she could never again accept me for what I once was."

Freeze closed his eyes, as if he could feel the emotional pain that another man would.

"What was left of Victor Fries has long since died … and now, my only purpose in life is to ensure that everyone else knows what it's like to lose what they love most …"

He opened his eyes, and turned his head to Flash.

"… and since Batman cares deeply for his fellow heroes, I shall begin by killing YOU!"

Freeze then began to again tighten his grip around Flash's throat. Flash's head was spinning, as he began to lose consciousness.

"NO!"

With time running out for Flash, Shayera knew there was only one option left …

"Forgive me, Wally …"

Her mace began to surge with electricity as she held it over her shoulder. With an almighty yell, she then used all of her strength to drive it right through the chest of Freeze's robot suit.

"No!" said Freeze, as his suit crackled with electricity. Keeping the mace lodged in the suit, Shayera winced as she heard Flash's soft groans of pain.

"NOOOO!"

All of a sudden, the suit exploded. Shayera and her mace were sent flying backwards by the blast, and all the other combatants were momentarily distracted as they turned to the scene.

As Shayera slowly rose, she looked over to the destroyed fragments of the suit, and the body lying beside them.

"No …!"

She ran over to Flash, and knelt down beside him.

"Flash? Can you hear me? FLASH?"

There was no answer.

"…Wally?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Battle of Gotham Part 4

**Battle of Gotham - Part 4**

"ARGH!"

Superman groaned as Croc slammed him to the ground from behind. He then picked him up and pinned him to the wall.

"What's the matter, Superman?" growled Croc, "Feeling a little run down? Well, don't worry, I will soon have the pleasure of feasting on your BONES! HAH HA HA HA!"

As Superman struggled against Croc's huge hand, his eyes began to glow red. Beams of searing heat then shot out, and caught Croc on the chest. As the monster screamed in pain, Superman slumped to the floor as he was dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Shayera performed CPR on him, Flash took a big gasp of air as he regained consciousness.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Shayera, as she kissed him on the forehead, "I thought you were dead."

"Ah … don't worry …" said Flash weakly, taking deep breaths, "it'll take … more than … that … to keep … this guy down …"

He then tried to get up, but Shayera stopped him.

"Hold on there, stud! Take it easy!"

"Hey …" groaned Flash, "if you can … keep fighting after being shot …"

"That's different - I didn't nearly die," said Shayera, "Now I really think that …"

She stopped, as she heard more soft groaning. It was not from Flash, however - it sounded more robotic.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Flash.

"Yeah," he replied, looking around the floor, "Kinda sounds like … oh …"

That was when he saw the cracked glass dome, lying just a few feet away. Shayera soon spotted it too.

"Freeze …"

She turned to Flash, who motioned to her to go. As she did, Croc turned back to Superman, a large burn on his chest from Superman's heat vision.

"You'll DIE for that!" he roared, as he then charged towards him. Superman leapt out of the way, and Croc slammed into the wall.

* * *

As she reached the dome, she turned it over. She gasped softly as she saw Freeze's head, taking shallow breaths as he opened his eyes.

"Ah …" he said, "Now, you see …"

"Victor …" said Shayera sadly.

"What … is your name?"

"Shayera. Shayera Hol."

"Despite ... recent events ..." said Freeze, "I am ... thankful to you, Shayera. You see … tonight, you have given me … something I have … been deprived of … for quite some time."

"What's that?" asked Shayera.

"Compassion … consideration … you spoke to me as … as if I was … no longer a ... freak of nature ..."

Shayera ran her hand over the glass, feeling the roughness of the cracks. She then began to notice that a mist was forming inside the dome.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Ah … my condition may have stopped the aging process …" said Freeze, gasping, "but only in sub-zero conditions."

"Wait … if the cracks are letting in air, then doesn't that mean …?"

"Yes, my dear … the temperature in this room … is slowly killing me."

Freeze's eyes began to droop.

"Well, wait!" said Shayera anxiously, "There must be something we can do!"

"What would be the point?" said Freeze, "All hope for me has died, so why should I not follow?"

"No, I won't allow it," said Shayera, "There has to be a way …"

She looked around the floor, and then she spotted Freeze's ice gun.

* * *

As she ran over to grab it, Flash was struggling to get to his feet to help Superman. This was noticed by Croc, as he was knocked to the ground by Superman.

"Easy prey …" he growled, before, without warning, he began to sprint towards Flash.

"NO!" yelled Superman, as he flew towards Croc. As Croc rose to his full height to attack Flash, he was caught in the back, and Superman continued to force Croc across the room.

As the two landed in the pond at the back of the room, Shayera stood over Freeze, the ice gun in her hands.

"Why?" asked Freeze.

"Because, even if you have given up on yourself …" said Shayera, "there are others who won't."

Freeze sighed deeply, as Shayera's finger slowly began to pull the trigger.

"Thank you … Shayera …"

Shayera smiled sadly, as the trigger was pulled, and ice shot out from the gun. It made contact, and covered the dome in a thick cocoon of ice. Shayera released the trigger, dropped the gun and fell to her knees before Freeze.

"I am so sorry … Victor …"

* * *

She then heard a whooshing sound, and looked up to See Superman fly upwards. He stopped about twelve floors up, and used his heat vision to break off a section of a balcony. He caught it as it fell, and flew downwards again.

"Hey, CROC!"

Killer Croc groaned as he stood in the pond, his head and chest above water level. He then looked upwards, and saw Superman flying towards him, the large section of concrete above his head.

"Aww crap …!"

Superman reached Croc, and pushed the concrete hard and fast onto his head. Croc was forced underneath the water, resurfacing seconds later, unconscious and beaten.

* * *

Several floors above, Joker was cowering on the floor, Scarecrow's fear toxin searing through his body. Scarecrow chuckled as he knelt down beside him.

"You know, it's moments like this when I wish I could actually _see_ what my victims fear," he said, "I would _love_ to know what the Clown Prince of Crime is afraid of. Could it be … not being the one who kills Batman? Harley finally having the guts to stand up to you? Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if it was merely being predictable, or worse … _uninteresting_."

Joker did not answer, except for squeals and murmurs of discomfort.

"Oh, there's no need to tell me, old 'friend'," he continued, "Your screams of terror will be answer, and reward, enough."

Scarecrow listened to Joker's murmurs, waiting eagerly for those sounds to turn into blood-curling screams. However …

"Heh … heh heh ha ha ha …"

Joker began to rise up, his laughter becoming shriller. Scarecrow fell back, confused and even a little scared as he watched the maniac rise to his knees, and throw his arms in the air.

"Hah ha ha ha ha … Hah ha ha ha ha … HA HA HA HA HA HAH … HYAAAAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!"

As his laughter stopped and his arms fell, Joker turned to Scarecrow. The deranged grin upon his face only made Scarecrow feel more unnerved.

"What's the matter, Craney boy?" said Joker, rising to his feet, "Not the response you were expecting?"

"That's … that's not possible …" said Scarecrow, backing up towards the wall, "How … how can you …?"

"Interesting question …" said Joker gleefully, "Hmm … perhaps it's a psychological thing, but then … that would raise another question - what kind of psychological issue do I have that would counteract such a powerful toxin? Well, there have been several points on view on my condition, but they tend to be within two extremes."

"The first - that I have a dangerously advanced form of psychosis, which would make me numb to any emotions, including fear. The second - that I'm not really insane at all, but that I have some form of 'super-sanity', which allows me to see the world for what it really is - a black, awful, miserable joke. Therefore, anything that _I_ do would not make any difference to the world, so I have no limits … and therefore, no fears."

"As you've probably guessed, I personally prefer the latter extreme, but you pick _your_ favourite," he continued, as Scarecrow slowly rose to his feet, leaning against the wall, "Either way … I think it's time we come to some sort of … arrangement."

"Arrangement?"

"Well, you have an antidote to my Joker toxin, and your fear toxin doesn't affect me in the usual way. So, since neither of us can better the other, perhaps … we could share this honour together. You and me, unmasking the Bat and then … taking him out once and for all."

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, this, Craney boy. I'd take it if I were you."

Joker watched Scarecrow, as he appeared to think over his options. However, Scarecrow already knew what his choice would be.

"You're right, Joker, this opportunity _doesn't_ come along every day," he said, "In fact, your willingness to share the glory of killing Batman seems almost … too good to be true …"

Before Joker could react, Scarecrow quickly leapt forward, rolling on the floor. He picked up his scythe as he rose to his feet, and faced Joker.

"You honestly think, after the poor show you've put on tonight, that I'm going to believe anything that comes out of that deranged mouth of yours?" he said, "This is something you've wanted for years, and you would _never_ share it, least of all with someone who just as good as tried to kill you."

Joker sighed deeply.

"Maybe you're right, Crane … perhaps I _have_ become a tad predictable. Looks like I won't be able to … HA!"

The razor-sharp playing cards flew towards Scarecrow, who ducked to avoid them. He then ran forward, swiping his scythe. Joker ducked, and swept his leg at Scarecrow's legs. As Scarecrow fell, Joker pulled out a knife from his jacket. Scarecrow quickly kicked Joker in the chest, and he slumped down the wall, dropping the knife.

Scarecrow then rose to his feet, ready to attack, but before he could, Joker had gotten to his feet and was fleeing the room.

"No running this time, clown!"

Scarecrow ran through into the next room after him, but he was nowhere to be seen. He then ran out onto the landing.

"Hey, Crane! CATCH!"

Scarecrow turned just in time to see the Mad Hatter fly towards him. They collided, and fell to the ground, and Scarecrow caught a glimpse of Joker's feet as they sprinted past him along the landing.

"No!" roared Scarecrow, as Mad Hatter continued to laugh maniacally. Scarecrow then stabbed him with the syringe containing the antidote, and as Mad Hatter began to slowly simmer down, he pushed him off.

Rising up, Scarecrow noticed an open door at the end of the hallway.

"You're dead, clown!" he said, as he ran with malice down the hallway towards the door.

* * *

Back down below, Superman had landed to check in on Flash.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I told Shayera, I'm fine!" said Flash, "Just let me at 'em!"

He groaned as he tried to get to his feet, but Shayera stopped him again. Just then, the three turned as they heard groans of agony, and saw J'onn being crushed in Bane's strong bear hug.

"Take Flash to higher ground," said Superman to Shayera, "I'll help J'onn!"

Shayera nodded, as she lifted Flash in her arms. As both she and Superman took flight, Wonder Woman appeared to finally be gaining an upper hand against Ivy's monstrous plant, something that Ivy had noticed.

"She won't win, my babies!" she said, "Mummy will make sure of it!"

She armed her miniature crossbow, and aimed it at Wonder Woman's leg. She pulled the trigger, and Wonder Woman groaned as it pierced her skin. She pulled out the arrow, and almost immediately, the room seemed to spin.

"What … what is …?"

"Poison," answered Ivy, "Especially extracted for this occasion."

As Wonder Woman fought through the toxins, Firefly groaned as he got slowly to his feet. His foul mood was lightened as he saw J'onn and Bane.

"Hey Bane!" he yelled, and Bane grinned as he saw him, "Need some more … heat?"

"Why not?" said Bane, as he dropped J'onn to the ground. Firefly then began to approach him, a fire bomb in his hand.

"Don't even think about it!"

Firefly turned around to see Superman standing behind him. He gasped, and quickly threw the bomb at him, which exploded on impact.

"Ha!" he yelled, turning away from the blast, "Nice try, Man of …"

He then turned back, and was shocked to see that the bomb had had no effect on Superman.

"Did you _really_ think that was going to work?" said Superman, raising an eyebrow.

Shocked and scared, Firefly foolishly tried to throw a punch at Superman, who caught his fist in his hand. Firefly groaned in pain as Superman began to crush his hand, before he threw him hard into the nearest wall.

Dazed, and his armour broken in several places, Firefly then fell to the ground, groaning softly as he did.

"Don't get too cocky, Superman!"

Superman turned around to see that Bane had J'onn again in a crushing bear hug.

"Come any closer," growled Bane, "and I will crush your friend into dust!"

* * *

This scene was witnessed by Shayera from a few floors up. She could also see John Stewart trying to separate Black Mask from his ring, and Wonder Woman trying to fend off Ivy's vines.

"I have to do something!" she said, "I can't just stay here!"

"Then don't!" said Flash, "Just go! I can take care of myself!"

"Just leave you here? C'mon, what would Batman …?"

Shayera then gasped loudly.

"Oh no … Batman! Harley Quinn said that Joker had gone after him! I completely forgot, what with Freeze, and you …"

"OK, then go save him!" said Flash.

"But …"

"GO!"

Shayera looked at Flash, who nodded encouragingly. With a nod of agreement, Shayera took flight. However, as she passed Wonder Woman, she noticed a vine about to attack her from behind.

"No!"

She sped towards it, and knocked it back with her mace. This alerted Wonder Woman to her presence.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm not coping well - Ivy poisoned me."

"What?" said Shayera, "Well … wait, why don't you take a breather? I can take Mother Nature here!"

"But …"

"No, listen! Joker has gone after Batman! You need to save him!"

"But you …"

"Listen!" said Shayera loudly, "You're not at your best, but I am. I can handle Ivy until you get back. Besides … I think he'd appreciate it if it was _you_ rescuing him."

As Wonder Woman deflected another vine, she turned to Shayera, who gave a knowing smile as she knocked back a couple more vines. Wonder Woman smiled kindly back.

"Go …" said Shayera once more. Wonder Woman nodded and rose upwards.

"Oh no you don't!"

Ivy raised her arm upwards, and the vines rose up towards Wonder Woman. Just then, however, Ivy smelled burning, and looked downwards, She gasped in horror as she saw Shayera holding her mace next to one of the vines. The electricity was causing it to burn.

"Get away from them, you heartless WITCH!"

Ivy then pointed downwards, and Shayera took flight to avoid the sudden onslaught of vines.

"C'mon, Ivy!" she yelled, as she flew to and fro, "Surely you can do better than _that_!"

"Don't overestimate yourself, Hawkgirl," said Ivy, "You're _nothing _compared to Wonder Woman, and it won't be long before I crush you like the insignificant bug that you are!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Battle of Gotham Part 5

**Battle of Gotham - Part 5**

"Bruce?"

Wonder Woman rose up through the floors, looking frantically for Batman. As she reached the eighteenth floor, she spotted the Mad Hatter, groaning as he sat up on the floor.

"Where's Batman?" she said forcefully. Mad Hatter slowly turned to face her, gasping fearfully as he laid eyes upon her.

He then got to his feet, and ran towards the door at the end of the landing. Wonder Woman quickly removed her lasso from her belt, and threw it towards him. It caught him around the torso, and Mad Hatter yelled as Wonder Woman pulled him backwards with ease as she landed on the landing.

"I'll ask again - Where. Is. Batman?" she said, staring into his eyes.

"No!" he groaned, "I … I can't tell …!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice," said Wonder Woman, pulling on her lasso, "Ever heard of the Lasso of Truth?"

Mad Hatter's eyes grew wide in realisation.

"Now I'll ask you once more - _where's Batman_?"

Mad Hatter stared in Wonder Woman's eyes, trying to fight the urge. Eventually, however, he succumbed to the Lasso's enchantment, and pointed to the room to his right.

Wonder Woman walked through, dragging the Mad Hatter with her. After tying him to a nearby chair, Wonder Woman continued onwards.

"Batman …"

She walked towards the chair on which Batman sat. She then fell to her knees, and placed her hand softly on his face.

"Bruce …" she said softly, "It's me, Diana …"

Batman did not respond - not a sound left his mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" yelled Wonder Woman, "What have you done to him?"

She heard more groaning from the Mad Hatter, as he told her.

"Mind control chip … on the back of his neck …!"

Wonder Woman turned back to Batman, and felt under his cowl, upon his neck. There, as Mad Hatter had said, was a round disk - the mind control chip. She carefully peeled it off, and as she pulled it out from under Batman's cowl, she shattered it between two fingers.

Almost instantly, Batman began to groan, as his eyes narrowed. He then opened them wide, and Wonder Woman's smiling face was the first thing he saw as he regained his mind.

"Welcome back," said Wonder Woman.

"Wha … what happened?" asked Batman, "The last thing I remember was Mad Hatter …"

His eyes widened briefly again.

"The criminals … they were planning …!"

"To come after us, we know," said Wonder Woman, "The other founding members are down below, fighting your rogues gallery as we speak."

"Alright, then," said Batman, rising to his feet, "Let's go help them!"

"Wait, Batman!" said Wonder Woman, rising to _her _feet, "You have to …"

As she stood tall, she stumbled a little, and the room seemed to spin.

"What's wrong?" asked Batman quickly, placing her hand on her arm.

"Oh, it's nothing … Poison Ivy poisoned me."

"Hold on …"

As Wonder Woman groaned, hand on head, Batman placed his hand into a compartment of his utility belt. He pulled out a small vial and syringe, filling the latter with a green liquid from the former.

"Is that …?"

"Antidote," said Batman, "Knowing who was running loose, I've gotten into the habit of carrying the strongest antidotes I have around with me."

"Is there _anything_ you don't have in that utility belt of yours?" said Wonder Woman, smirking as Batman injected the antidote into her arm. She could feel the healing effect almost instantly.

"Thanks," she said, "It's good to have you back."

She smiled warmly, and Batman smirked back.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

They suddenly turned to the door, as they heard the loud scream.

"That sounded like …"

"Shayera!" finished Batman, as they sprinted out of the room.

"Hey!" called Mad Hatter, as they ran past, "You can't just leave me here! HEY!"

* * *

The two heroes looked over the railing. They could not see a great deal, but Ivy's plant was easy to see, as was Shayera struggling in one of its vines.

"No!" yelled Wonder Woman, as Batman put his hand into his utility belt. He pulled out a few folded batarangs.

"These batarangs carry an electrical charge," he explained, "They should help to free Shayera. Let's go!"

"No, wait, Batman!" said Wonder Woman, "We have another problem. Shayera said that Joker was coming after you."

"I should have known he couldn't stay away …" said Batman, as Wonder Woman turned and walked towards the Mad Hatter.

"Where is Joker?" she asked. This time, Mad Hatter had no problem answering.

"Last thing I remember, Scarecrow and I were confronting him after we had determined that he had scammed his way into the group to get to Batman. I swear!"

Batman looked down the landing, and spotted the open door.

"Looks like they both went this way," he said.

"You go after them," said Wonder Woman, "I'll help Shayera and the others."

As she spoke, she began to untie a surprised Mad Hatter. However, before he could speak, she had pinned him to the chair, and tied him up again using a piece of rope she found on the floor.

"Thanks," said Batman, giving Wonder Woman the electric batarangs as she re-appeared on the landing, "Oh, and don't forget to find Oswald Cobblepot!"

"Will do!" called Wonder Woman, as Batman sprinted off towards the door, "Good luck!"

She then jumped over the railing, and flew downwards as fast as she could.

* * *

Shayera screamed again in agony as the vine constricted around her.

"Foolish girl," said Ivy, smirking as she clenched her fist, "You're nothing more than an irksome pest to me … and there's only _one_ thing to do with pests!"

As Shayera began to slip into unconsciousness from the pressure, Wonder Woman quickly equipped the batarangs. She threw them, and they pierced the vine in succession.

They crackled with electricity on impact, and the vine flailed in agony as it caught fire.

"NO!" screamed Ivy, as the vine recoiled, releasing Shayera. Wonder Woman dived through the air, and caught her. Shayera groaned softly as she lay still in her arms.

As she flew, she spotted Flash on a landing a few floors below, and flew towards him.

"Flash!" she called, as she landed beside him.

"Diana?" said Flash, and then, noticing the body in her arms, "Shayera! Is she …?"

"Don't worry, she's alive," said Wonder Woman, as Flash breathed a sigh of relief, "She needs rest if she's going to fight again."

"Leave her with me," said Flash, "I'll take care of her - least I can do, since she did the same for me."

"COME OUT HERE, DIANA! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

Wonder Woman and Flash turned as they heard Ivy's screams of rage.

"OK," said Wonder Woman to Flash, "Sounds like I have some unfinished business, anyway!"

She then flew off, darting straight towards Ivy.

"Let's finish this, Ivy!" she yelled.

"With pleasure, Princess!" retorted Ivy.

* * *

Meanwhile, J'onn still appeared to be at the mercy of Bane.

"I mean it, Superman!" roared Bane, "I have the strength to crush him, and I will!"

Superman turned to J'onn, smirking. J'onn winked in apparent reply.

"Look, Bane," said Superman, in a serious tone, "This doesn't have to end like this. Just let J'onn go!"

"I don't think so! I'm not going to be humiliated by you or your friends again, Superman! This time, _I_ will reign triumphant, after I break your green friend!"

"Not … TODAY!"

Before Bane could react, J'onn's body had become transparent, and the Martian shifted through Bane's chest. Bane moaned and groaned in agonising discomfort as J'onn travelled straight through his body, re-appearing behind him.

Bane fell to his knees, shivering as he felt his skin and insides crawl. J'onn then grabbed hold of the main tube that ran from Bane's wrist control to his skull, and yanked it out.

"NO!" roared Bane, as the Venom spurted out of the tube. He growled menacingly, as he clenched his fist and spun around to punch J'onn. J'onn grabbed his large fist as it swung, and with surprising ease, made Bane grunt in pain as he crunched his fingers.

"My turn," said J'onn simply, as he clenched _his_ fist.

"Uh oh …"

J'onn swung his fist hard, and Bane was thrown head first into the wall. He then slumped to the ground, a puddle of Venom spreading around him.

"You OK?" asked Superman.

"Yes, although I'm not used to feeling _that_ vulnerable," said J'onn. He turned to Superman, who was shocked to see that he appeared to look ashamed of himself.

"Hey, there have been several times in the past when I've felt vulnerable," said Superman, "and you know what I've found out? It's those times of great weakness, when we fight our strongest."

J'onn looked at Superman's smiling face, and could not help but smile back.

"Superman!"

The two looked up at Wonder Woman, who was fighting the vines with new found strength, due to Batman's antidote.

"Diana!" called Superman, as he and J'onn took flight, "You need some help?"

"No, I'm good," she said, "Listen, Batman's gone after Joker and Scarecrow, and he told me to rescue Cobblepot. You've got X-ray vision, so _I_ need _you_ to find him."

"Alright, I'll find him."

As Superman flew off to search, J'onn scanned the room. That was when he saw John Stewart running up the stairs.

* * *

"You can't run forever, Stewart!" roared Black Mask, as he simply watched him run, "Surely, you've anticipated that I would know that, with your ring …"

Just then, a green aura began to glow around him, and he began to levitate.

"… I can now fly?"

"Unfortunately for you, so can I!"

Black Mask turned to see J'onn hover mere feet away, leering at him.

* * *

"URGH!"

Meanwhile, several floors up, in a darkened back room, Joker was pinned to the wall by Scarecrow, who pushed his scythe staff against his throat.

"You know, I've never really liked you, Joker," he said, as Joker spluttered, " 'cause you always felt that you were better than the REST of us!"

Scarecrow began to increase the pressure on Joker's throat.

"Well, after tonight, everyone will know the truth about you, Joker - that you're nothing but a has-been who has used up the last of his tricks. That you've become predictable, boring, and just plain unfunny … not that you ever _were_ funny to begin with."

Scarecrow was sure he heard a small snarl through Joker's desperate gasping.

"Ooh, sounds like I've managed to offend the great Harlequin of Hate once again," he said mockingly, "And you call yourself the Joker? Where's the smile? Where's the laughter?"

He leaned in closer, staring right into Joker's dark, cold eyes.

"C'mon, old friend, for old times' sake - laugh for me. Laugh!"

"Ha … hah … HA!"

Joker grasped Scarecrow's arm, who screamed in agony as Joker's joy buzzer electrocuted him. As he released, Scarecrow stumbled backwards, groaning as he dropped his scythe.

Massaging his throat, Joker looked up at the stunned Scarecrow. He then quickly ran towards him, charging him into the wall. As he slumped, Joker walked back to pick up the scythe. Scarecrow gasped as he turned to face him.

"For the record, Craney, I only laugh at a good joke," said Joker, "and I think that _this _one is gonna be a killer! HAH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAHHHH!"

He raised the scythe above his head, as Scarecrow cowered on the floor, waiting for the fatal strike.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Scarecrow looked up to see Joker fly to the left, and land hard on the ground. He then looked up, and gasped dramatically, as Scarecrow followed his line of vision.

"No …!"

Underneath one of the two ceiling lamps in the room, the tall shadowy figure of Batman stood silently, his eyes narrowing as he looked down upon his rogues.

"Batman?" exclaimed Scarecrow, as Batman dropped his grapple, the end of which was wrapped around Scarecrow's scythe, "But how …?"

"With a little help from my friends," replied Batman, smirking.

"Well, if this doesn't make things sooo much more interesting …" said Joker, rising to his feet, "I _did _think that to simply kill you while you sat there paralysed wasn't going to be any fun!"

"Well, you wanted me - here I am."

"Hmm ... I dunno ... it seems to me that a final battle should take place somewhere more ... _open_ than a storage room."

As he spoke, he placed his hand into his jacket. Batman placed his hand on his utility belt, and Scarecrow placed his on the gun in his belt, bracing themselves for an attack.

"Come find me when you're ready, Bats! I'll be waiting …!"

He threw the pellets onto the ground, and he was surrounded by a thick cloud of grey smoke. Batman ran forward, but by the time he ran through the cloud, Joker had gone.

As he stopped, he heard a clicking sound, and turned around to see Scarecrow pointing his gun at him.

"Well, I might not have Joker, but _this _will be much more satisfying," he said, but before he could pull the trigger, he was disarmed by a quick Batarang.

"What are you doing, Jonathan?" said Batman, as Scarecrow stepped backwards, "If you hate Joker so much, why distract me from stopping him?"

"It's simple, Dark Knight," replied Scarecrow, kneeling to pick up his scythe, all the while keeping his eyes on Batman, "You see, Black Mask's original plan was to kill you after we had finished off your super-powered friends."

He rose to his feet, unfurling the grapple line from the stick of his scythe.

"However, only a fool could believe we stand the slightest of chances of killing them … so I just want to make sure that my time here wasn't a _complete _waste … by getting rid of _you_ once and for all."

"Don't you see that Joker was planning this?" said Batman, "He _wants_ us to fight, to give him a chance to escape."

"I couldn't care less if he dropped off the face of the earth!" yelled Scarecrow, "All that matters is that you and I are here, and no-one can save you now!"

He roared as he ran forward, and Batman ducked to avoid his scythe. He tumbled on the floor, jumped up behind Scarecrow, and kicked him in the back. The villain quickly composed himself, and the two continued the fight.

* * *

Down below in the Lounge, meanwhile, Black Mask was preparing to face his new foe.

"I know all about you, Martian," he growled, "I know about your vast range of powers, your invulnerability … but let's see if they'll help against the ring of a Green Lantern!"

He began to shoot beams of green energy towards J'onn, who twisted and turned his body as if it were made of clay to avoid them. He then flew forward, and delivered an uppercut to Black Mask. However, the green aura that surrounded him protected his body from most of the impact as he was sent flying backwards.

Black Mask then conjured a brick wall with the ring, and sent it smashing into J'onn's body. J'onn quickly recovered, and flew towards Black Mask, dodging a ring-powered punch. He then grabbed Black Mask by the jacket, and threw him towards the floor.

He fell hard, and broke the ground as he hit it. As John and Flash watched from the higher floors, J'onn descended to the ground to check on him. Apparently, the ring had managed to save Black Mask from serious harm, but he appeared unconscious. J'onn slowly approached him …

"ARRGGHHH!"

Black Mask awoke, and shot J'onn with a powerful ring ray before he could react. The sheer force sent J'onn flying quickly towards the wall, and pinned him there as it continued to engulf him.

"NO!"

"J'ONN!"

A powerless John and weakened Flash could only watch as Black Mask unleashed his anger through the ring on J'onn.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Battle of Gotham Part 6

**Battle of Gotham - Part 6**

As this was going on, Superman had managed to find Oswald Cobblepot in one of the back rooms. He found the mind control chip on the back of his neck, and easily shattered it.

"Huh …?" muttered Cobblepot, as he awoke from the trance, "Wh-what's happening? How did I …? _Superman_?"

"It's OK, Mister Cobblepot," said Superman, as he used his heat vision to snap the ropes tying Cobblepot to the chair, "Everything's going to be alright."

"That depends on your definition of 'alright'. I've been kidnapped, placed under mind control in my own club … wait! Black Mask! He was planning to use my club …"

"As a headquarters for his plan to take us out," said Superman, "We know, that's why we're here. Although, technically, it's Joker's plan now - he took over."

"His plan was to take out the Justice League? How ambitious … and of course, that conniving clown would never miss out on a chance like that …"

"Don't worry though - we're here to save you and your club, and stop the bad guys."

"Well, I hope my club doesn't take on _too_ much damage in the process …"

* * *

Black Mask lowered his hand, and he could see the smoking, glowing green, stationary entity that was J'onn's body.

"So much for being invulnerable …"

John and Flash watched in horror as the smoke cleared and the green glow subsided. Black Mask's eyes opened wider as he waited with bated breath to see what was left of the Martian Manhunter.

"What?"

J'onn's body was now made of solid granite, which then faded away to reveal the familiar green skin, red eyes and blue clothing.

"That's not possible!"

"The problem with you, Black Mask," said J'onn, as he began to approach him, "is that you underestimate your opponents."

As he watched Black Mask back away from J'onn, John noticed, out of the corner of his eye, someone else watching from some distance away. The man, who appeared to be wearing a half-white, half-black suit and had a half-scarred face, was reaching for a large blaster. Acting quickly, John jumped over the railing onto the ground, and ran towards the second blaster as Two-Face aimed his at J'onn.

"Sweet dreams, Martian …" he growled.

Two-Face began to pull on the trigger, but before he could shoot, he himself was shot by another yellow laser. As he fell once again, he applied pressure to his trigger, and a laser fired from the gun.

* * *

"Naughty princess!" said Ivy, arming her crossbow again, "Taking the antidote to the poison I worked so hard to obtain. Looks like I'm going to have to give you a stronger dose."

As Ivy aimed the crossbow at Wonder Woman, she did not notice the approaching laser, until it was too late. It shot one of the two smaller trunks, and the shockwaves knocked her backwards onto the landing.

Almost immediately as she landed, the vines stopped attacking Wonder Woman, merely flailing about gently. The maimed trunk broke off, and, as it began to grow back, a confused Wonder Woman flew down towards Ivy.

* * *

Black Mask and J'onn had watched the entire scene, and did not turn away until they heard John's shouts.

"Step aside, J'onn! He's mine!"

They turned to face John, still armed with the blaster. J'onn nodded and stepped aside.

"So, Black Mask … feel like giving up? I know I would, if I were you!"

"But the thing is … you're NOT!"

Black Mask fired a beam from his ring, as John quickly pulled the trigger on his laser gun. The two beams collided, and they both struggled against the shockwaves emanating from the blast.

"Black Mask! Stop!"

"NO!" roared Black Mask, "After everything I've been through with this plan and that clown, I am NOT going away empty-handed!"

* * *

As they struggled, Wonder Woman looked from the groaning Ivy to her plant, the vines of which still flailed harmlessly.

"The plant …" said Wonder Woman, "You control it."

"Telepathically," explained Ivy, "A little gift I've developed over the years."

Wonder Woman then turned to Ivy, as she removed the lasso from her belt.

"Wait!" called Ivy, "It doesn't have to be this way, you know …"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know all about you, Diana. About your upbringing on Themyscira with your Amazon sisters. How you stole your mother's armour to help save Man's World, and how later, you were made a diplomat of your home island."

"What's your point, Ivy?" demanded Wonder Woman.

"You want to make the world a better place, and you care about the environment … just as I do. So, instead of being enemies, I propose we be allies, and work together to save the world. What do you say?"

* * *

Just as Two-Face's laser shattered John's ring shield, so John's laser was slowly overpowering his own ring - to the frustration of Mr. Sionis.

"No …" he groaned, as he held onto his arm for support, "You will … not … better me!"

"You don't stand a chance!" yelled John, "Not only is the ring susceptible to yellow, but you're inexperienced with it!"

"You think I'm WEAK?" roared Black Mask, "I'll show you WEAK!"

He tried to increase the pressure of the beam, but as John had predicted, under the pressure of the laser beam, he found this difficult. John then increased the pressure on his gun, and almost immediately, he began to gain the advantage.

"NO!"

Black Mask struggled with all of his might, but the yellow laser got closer, and closer …

"ARRGGHH!"

The beam made contact with the ring, and Black Mask growled in agony as he withdrew his hand. Seizing this opportunity, John then sprinted towards Black Mask and promptly punched him in the face.

* * *

"You want to _work_ with me?"

"Of course!" said Poison Ivy, "Think about it, Diana - we have the same goals, same aspirations, and we both have the power to fulfil them. Only trouble is, so far, alone we have both been, for the most part, unsuccessful. Together, however, we could work miracles …"

"You know, I know about _you_ too," said Wonder Woman, "I know the things you've done in the past, the people you've hurt … and you have the _gall_ to insinuate that we're the same?"

"Sometimes, sacrifices must be made for the greater good …"

"Except, you wouldn't consider them sacrifices, would you, Pamela?" said Wonder Woman, "You couldn't care less how many people have to die for your 'aspirations' to come true."

"And why should I?" demanded Ivy, "Humans are destroying the environment with their greed and total disrespect. Global warming? All the fault of those … _vermin_. They need to be shown how much damage they've done!"

"And murder is the only option?"

"Oh, don't act so high and mighty, Princess! Can you, in all honesty, tell me that if Themyscira was threatened, your mother wouldn't consider offensive action? That _you_ wouldn't?"

"Only ever as a last resort," said Wonder Woman, "and we would _always_ ensure that the innocent were not harmed."

"Ha! When it comes to the preservation of Earth, there are _no_ innocents!"

"And _that_," said Wonder Woman, leering at Ivy, "is why we could _never_ work together!"

Ivy sighed deeply.

"A pity … we could have achieved so much together …"

As she spoke, she stepped backwards, reaching into her left glove.

"However , it's like I always say - if you're not going to be part of the solution …"

She withdrew a pouch from her glove similar to the one she had used on Batman. However, this one was not green, but brown, with short spikes protruding from it.

" … then you're obviously part of the problem."

She threw the pouch towards Wonder Woman, who lifted her arms to deflect it with her bracelets. However, as it hit her, it erupted, and as before, vines sprouted from it. The brown spiked vines wrapped themselves around her, and she screamed in pain as she collapsed onto the landing.

Ivy cackled as she approached her.

"Don't bother trying to break free," she said, "The more you struggle, the tighter the vines constrict."

It was true - Wonder Woman tried to break free, but it caused her searing pain as the thorns pierced her arms and legs. Ivy stood over her, aiming her miniature crossbow.

"Say goodnight, Princess."

Suddenly, a red-gloved hand grabbed Ivy's arm. Ivy gasped as she was turned around, and looked into the face of none other than Flash.

"I don't think so, Plant Girl," he said.

Ivy looked in Flash in total surprise, and then, to Flash's confusion, she smiled.

"My, my, such a forceful man …"

"Excuse me?" said Flash.

"Well, Flash … you can clearly take charge of a situation,"said Ivy, "and I find that quality in a man very … endearing."

She began to run her free hand up and down his chest, in a suggestive manner. Flash gulped nervously.

"W-well … y-you know, not many people r-realise that about me. I'm m-mostly seen as the joker of the League …"

"Oh, well trust me, Flash, I know _all_ about Jokers, and _you_ are no joke. Quite the opposite, actually …"

"Flash …!" groaned Wonder Woman, struggling painfully, "Don't …!"

"You're a strong man, Flash, and I could use someone like you …"

She reached in, and touched Flash's face as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Flash released Ivy's arm, and returned the kiss, as they both caressed one another. After a few moments, they separated, Ivy smiling slightly.

"Hmm, not bad …"

* * *

Downstairs, John delivered one final punch to Black Mask, which floored him. As he groaned softly, John took his ring from Black Mask's finger, and placed it back on his. Almost instantly, it began to glow green, as did his eyes.

"Feels good to have you back!" grinned John.

Just then, Superman appeared from above, Oswald Cobbelpot in his arms.

"My club!" yelled Cobblepot, as he dropped down from Superman's arms, and surveyed the damage, "The thousands I had invested into renovating this place, wasted!"

"The Justice League will be more than happy to pay for the damages," said Superman.

"Oh … that won't be necessary, Superman," said Cobblepot, sighing, "It's not _you_ I blame - well, for the most part, anyway …"

"You're welcome …" muttered John, under his breath, "It's not as if we _saved your life_ or anything …"

"What about the others?" asked J'onn.

"Well, last I saw Diana, she flew off towards Ivy," said John, "but I haven't seen Shayera or Flash."

"Don't worry, I left them on one of the upper landings," said Superman, "Shayera's tending to him after he got hurt in the explosion with Freeze's suit."

"And Batman?" asked J'onn.

As the three heroes, and Cobblepot, looked at one another, there was a sudden 'whoosh' and a large gust of wind. The four turned to see Flash standing before them, an apparently unconscious Poison Ivy in his arms.

"Flash!" said John anxiously, "What are you doing here? Is Shayera OK?"

"I'm sure she's fine," said Superman, "but, Flash, why _are_ you doing here? Where's Diana?"

Flash did not answer, but stood perfectly still. There was no emotion on his face, and, oddly, his lips were black. There was also a large handbag hanging from his shoulder.

"Flash? Are you alright?"

"Uh, sorry to have to tell you this, gentlemen," said Cobblepot, "but I'm afraid that your speedy friend is anything but at this moment."

"What are you talking about?" asked Superman.

"His _lips_," said Cobblepot, pointing to Flash, "The same colour as Ivy's."

"Oh, we can't get _anything_ past you, can we, Penguin?"

To everyone but Cobblepot's surprise, Ivy let herself down to her feet from Flash's arms.

"That's Mr Cobblepot to you!"

"Ooh, why so serious, _Mr Cobblepot_?" mocked Ivy, as she leant against Flash's arm.

"Oh, I don't know … I guess I tend to get a little tetchy when _ruffians_ like you hold me hostage and steal my club!"

"What's going on here?" demanded John.

"Oh, I'll be more than happy to … _enlighten_ you, Lantern," said Ivy, "Your good friend here is now under my spell - metaphorically _and_ literally. The lipstick? Full of pheromones - enough to attract any man."

"And what have you done with the others?" said J'onn.

"Well, I don't know about Batman, although, judging by Wonder Woman's hasty retreat earlier, I can only assume that he's free of Mad Hatter's mind control, and, if I know him, off after Joker."

"And as for Xena, Warrior Princess? Well, I'm afraid she's a bit … tied up at the moment."

"And Shayera?" said John, "Where's Shayera?"

"I'm afraid I don't know where your girlfriend is," said Ivy, "The last I saw of her, Wonder Woman had flown off with her. She wasn't looking in too good a shape, but that's what happens when you hurt my babies …"

Enraged, John raised his ring arm and aimed at Ivy, but before anyone could intervene, Flash sped forward and knocked him to the ground. He then sped back as J'onn and Superman helped John to his feet.

"As I said," said Ivy, "Flash is mine now, and he'll do whatever I ask."

She then turned to Flash, and spoke softly into his ear.

"Flash, you have to help me. You see, that big, bad Superman is going to try and hurt my babies! Please, Flash, stop him … for me."

Flash slowly turned his head, until he was staring straight at Superman. Ivy smirked as she removed the bag from his shoulder.

"Flash …?"

Before Superman could say any more, Flash sped forward and knocked him backwards. Flash advanced again, and began to deliver velocity-powered punches which Superman tried to dodge with some difficulty.

"Oh, don't worry," said Ivy, as John and J'onn turned to her, "I wouldn't _dream_ of leaving you two out of the fun."

She emptied the contents of her bag onto the floor: eight large green pouches. They immediately erupted, and the vines shot out, but this time, they appeared to merge together. The heroes saw what looked like arms and legs being formed, and torsos connecting them.

Mere moments later, there stood eight large plant monsters, each one easily as large as Killer Croc. Their eyes were an eerie red, their "fingers" were tipped with poisonous thorns and their high-pitched screams were blood-curling.

"John, get Cobblepot to safety!" yelled J'onn, "I'll hold them off!"

As John covered Cobblepot in a green bubble and lifted him away, J'onn took to the air, charging towards the plant monsters.

* * *

Scarecrow, meanwhile, was having trouble with Batman. He roared with frustration as he swung his scythe, only for Batman to easily evade him.

"Give up, Crane!" yelled Batman, leaping out of the way of another scythe swipe.

"Never!"

Scarecrow swiped again, but this time, the blade sliced into a large crate. As he tried to pull free, Batman ran forward, and with a roundhouse kick, floored Scarecrow.

"Alright … enough of this!"

Scarecrow quickly dived to the left, picking up his gun. He aimed it at Batman.

"Time to give in to your fears, Batman!"

Ducking to avoid a dart, Batman raced forward and struck before Scarecrow could attack again. As he fell, Batman crouched to pick up the gun.

"NO!"

Scarecrow lunged at Batman, and as the two struggled, Batman felt his finger begin to apply pressure to the trigger.

"ARRGGHH!"

The dart pierced Scarecrow's arm, and Batman stared in shock as he fell to his knees, pulling the dart from his arm. As Batman dropped the gun in disgust, Scarecrow looked up at him, but no scream or yell of terror left him. Instead he was … laughing.

"Ah, the ironic twist of fate …" he said, the sarcasm obvious, "My very own fear toxin coursing through my system! Now, it looks like karma has worked against me …"

He slowly got to his feet, stumbling backwards.

"… or, at least, it would have before … but I'm _immune_ to the toxin now!"

He grabbed his scythe, and with surprising force, pulled it free. He then charged towards Batman, who braced himself. They collided, all four hands holding the scythe, before Scarecrow threw all his strength forward, throwing Batman into the boxes behind him. He groaned as his body made impact, and then slumped to the floor as Scarecrow advanced, picking up his gun as he did.

"Let's see if _you _are!"

He aimed the gun at Batman, but before he could pull the trigger, Batman had thrown a Batarang towards the light above. It shattered, and as darkness fell, he kicked Scarecrow to the floor. Before he could retaliate, Scarecrow saw the remaining lights shatter one be one, throwing the entire room into darkness.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Battle of Gotham Part 7

**Battle of Gotham - Part 7**

Downstairs, J'onn and John appeared to be making short work of Ivy's plant monsters.

"Bring it on!" yelled John, as he shot beams from his ring, which sliced through the monsters' torsos. J'onn, on the other hand, decided to take the more direct approach of literally ripping them in half.

Superman, however, was not having such luck, seeing as he did not wish to harm his opponent.

"Flash, please!" he yelled, dodging velocity-powered punches, "You're under Ivy's control, fight it!"

Unfortunately, Flash was powerless against the pheromones, and Superman was forced to use his super breath to blow him away, just as J'onn ripped through yet another monster.

"I think that's the last of them," he said, turning to John. That was then he noticed that he was wrong.

"John, behind you!"

John looked behind him to see the final monster raise its spiked arm. John raised his ring arm, ready to strike, but before he could, the monster began to roar in agony as its body began to crackle with electricity. It then burst into flames, and they could hear Ivy scream behind them as the beast collapsed to the ground.

Looking up, John laid eyes on his guardian angel.

"Shayera!"

She smiled at John as she descended to the ground.

"I thought you could use a little help," she said.

"My darling!" yelled Ivy, as the three turned to her.

"Sorry, honey," said Shayera, "but your pets are finished, and so are you!"

Ivy looked around at the plants, and then back to the heroes, a sneer forming on her face.

"I wouldn't bet on that, sweetheart …"

Before Shayera could retaliate, even Superman could see what was happening. Vines were beginning to sprout from the dismembered limbs of the monsters, forming the missing torsos, arms, legs, heads …

Soon enough, there were now a good fourteen monsters, still Killer-Croc sized, with all their limbs present.

"Uh-oh …"

* * *

Back in the darkened back room, Scarecrow had lit a flare, and was now searching for Batman.

"I know you're here somewhere, Batman," he said, in an eerie sing-song manner, "and I'm going to find you …"

"Oh, I know you'll find me, Scarecrow … but only when I _want_ you to."

Scarecrow spun around quickly, but could find no sign of Batman. He chuckled.

"You fool … you honestly think you can scare _me_, Batman? I am the Master of Fear!"

"_You're_ the fool, Jonathan," replied the voice of Batman, "You of all people should know by now that _no-one_ can truly master fear - the best we can do is to repress our fears, and hope they don't rise to the surface."

Scarecrow grinned under his mask.

"You speak as if I am but a mere mortal, Batman … but I am _so_ much more than that!"

"You're deluded, Crane. I know you … and I know your fears."

As Scarecrow spun around once more, the light from the flare lit up the back wall. A shadow began to emerge there, of a large bat.

Scarecrow gasped, dropping the flare to the ground as the shadow fast approached him. As Batman's foot made contact, Scarecrow flew through the air, and slid across the floor. Looking up, he could see Batman approach him through the light of the discarded flare.

"No!" he yelled, "S-stay away, _please_!"

"What's the matter, Crane … _scared_?"

An unnatural scream left Scarecrow's lips as Batman edged ever closer, enveloping him in darkness.

* * *

"OK … clearly, we need a different approach …"

Shayera, J'onn and John braced themselves under the bubble shield created by John's ring, as the army of at least 30 plant monsters tried to break through. They roared and flailed their pointed arms, and John struggled to keep the bubble up.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this, guys …" he groaned.

"We should call Superman to help us," said Shayera.

"I'm afraid he has problems of his own …"

J'onn pointed to Flash, who was now throwing anything he could get his hands on at Superman, who deflected chairs, tables, discarded weaponry, fire bombs …

"Wait a minute …"

Shayera watched one of the bombs explode as it made contact, and Superman stepped backwards.

"Firefly!" she said, "We need to get to Firefly's equipment, and use it to destroy Ivy's pets!"

"But wait!" called J'onn, "I can't be anywhere _near_ fire!"

"OK then, _I'll_ go after the equipment, and J'onn, you go after Ivy. John, can you hold off these freaks until I get back?"

"Sure thing! On the count of three - one, two … THREE!"

The bubble expanded at great speed, knocking the plant monsters back. As they fell, Shayera sped towards Firefly, whilst J'onn flew upwards towards Ivy.

"Not so fast, Martian!"

The vines suddenly darted for him, but J'onn turned invisible as he flew, and he easily phased through them. Within seconds, he had reached Ivy, who fell back once again onto the landing behind her.

"This ends now, Ivy!" he said.

"On the contrary, my delightfully green friend - my reign hasn't even begun!"

Acting quickly, she picked up a large gun from behind her, and fired a stream of fire directly at J'onn.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

He screamed in agony as his body regained its corporeality, before he fell. A vine caught him, and held him prisoner.

"J'ONN!" yelled John, Shayera and Superman.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Joker," smirked Ivy.

"You wanna play that game, Ivy?" yelled Shayera, "Fine!"

She picked up Firefly's flamethrower, and took to the sky.

"Fire in the hole!"

She pulled the trigger, and the plant monsters screamed their unworldly screams as they burned under the stream of fire.

"NO!" screamed Ivy, "LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU EVIL BITCH!"

At her words, a vine rose up and swatted Shayera like a fly, knocking the gun from her hands.

"Shayera!"

John Stewart then rose up, energy blasts shooting erratically from his ring.

"The ring, my babies! Stop the ring!"

As John continued to fight the vines, one wrapped itself around his ring arm and squeezed. As John roared in agony, he was unable to control his ring, and stop the vines that approached him.

"John!"

Shayera flew upwards towards John, and raised her mace, ready to strike the vines that were crushing him. However, before she could attack, a vine wrapped itself around her wrists, and pulled her away as a second wrapped around her legs.

* * *

Down below, Superman witnessed his friends' capture, but before he could do anything, he had to stop Flash before he hurt someone. As he looked at Flash, who was bracing himself for another attack, he knew there was only one way to do that …

"I'm sorry, Wally …"

So, as Flash sped towards Superman, the latter stood his ground. The unstoppable force met the unmovable object, and both struggled to gain dominance. Grabbing Flash's arms, Superman then began to spin around at light speed, before throwing him with all his strength. Flash crashed into the wall a couple of floors above, and groaned painfully as he fell onto the landing, unconscious.

Exhausted by the battle, and upset by what he had just done, Superman fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Superman! Help us, _please_!"

It was Shayera's scream that brought Superman to his senses, and as he turned to face them, he leered at Ivy.

"Let! Them! Go!"

"Not going to happen, Man of Steel!"

"Let them go NOW, Ivy, or so help me, I will TAKE them back by FORCE!"

"Oh, please!" scoffed Ivy, "If you're anything like your cousin Supergirl, I doubt you'll be _that_ much of a challenge! She was _child's play_!"

Fuelled with anger, Superman rocketed upwards towards her.

"He's the only one left, my darlings," said Ivy lovingly to her vines, "Crush him!"

However, Superman's heat vision proved too much for them, and they flailed and squirmed as they caught fire, as Ivy could only stare in horror.

* * *

Mere moments later, Superman was hovering before her.

"This. Ends. Now."

"It would appear so, Superman … but then again, looks _can_ be deceiving …"

Ivy forced her hand against Superman's face, piercing his eyes with her fingers. Superman groaned in pain as the spores on her fingertips stung his eyeballs.

"Let's see you use your heat vision now!"

As he tried to wipe his eyes clean, Superman could see the blurred outline of a vine as it smacked him hard.

"Now, restrain him!"

At her command, the vines darted for Superman, grabbing any part of his body they could. They constricted tightly, restricting his movement.

Ivy smirked as she surveyed the scene - Superman, Shayera, John and J'onn all bound in vines, Flash unconscious on an upper floor, and Wonder Woman squirming painfully in her spiked restraints. Her eyes also fell upon all the defeated villains across the floor.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events … who could have predicted that after the power struggle between Black Mask and Joker, that it would be I, Poison Ivy, who would defeat the founding members of the Justice League? Oh wait … _I _could!"

She raised her arm, and clenched her first. The heroes cried out in agony as the vines tightened around him, slowly crushing them.

"Once you and Batman are out of the way, no man, hero _or_ villain, shall escape my wrath_. _I'll make this world a better place, by crushing all who threaten it!"

* * *

"NOOOO!"

On the landing behind Ivy, Wonder Woman stared in horror as her friends struggled in vain. She began to fight the spiked vines enveloping her, but once again, the more she struggled, the tighter they constricted.

The unbearable pain forced her to stop, but as she gasped for breath, she could hear her friends' continued cries of pain ringing in her ears. The urge to save them was overwhelming, and she called upon her last source of strength - her faith.

"Hera, GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

She gave an almighty scream, as, using every last bit of strength she could muster, she broke free. Gasping for breath and groaning in agony, she rose unsteadily to her knees, clutching her side.

Slowly, she rose her head, and there she saw Ivy, torturing her friends. Filled with anger, Wonder Woman rose slowly and painfully to her feet. As she stumbled closer to Ivy, she took hold of her lasso and threw one end towards her.

Ivy gasped as the lasso looped around her outstretched arm. As it was yanked upon, Ivy was forced to turn around, and she was shocked to see her free captive.

"No …!"

"Oh, yes!"

With a powerful yank, Wonder Woman pulled Ivy off of her plant onto the landing below. As she fell, the plant's vines began to recoil slightly, enough for Superman to power up his heat vision. As the vines obscuring his eyes burned away, he began to attack the vines all around him. In mere moments, he was free.

"NO!" yelled Ivy, as Wonder Woman tied her up, ""My babies! My poor, poor babies!"

"SUPERMAN!"

As he heard her voice, Superman flew up towards Shayera. He used his heat vision to cut her arms free, before she used her mace to free her legs. The two then flew off to free their friends - Shayera cut John free, whilst Superman rescued the still weakened J'onn.

"Diana, tend to him!" he said, as he placed J'onn gently down beside Wonder Woman. He then flew upwards towards John and Shayera.

"As for the rest of us: let's finish this!"

The three flew towards the plant, who, at Ivy's command, began to attack again. However, this time, they did not stand a chance against the combined efforts of Superman's heat vision, John's ring blasts and Shayera's mace.

"Head for the stalk!" yelled Shayera.

They sped towards the ground, still fighting off vines. Touching the ground first, Shayera sprinted towards the stalk. As they touched down, Superman and John covered her by using their powers to keep the vines at bay.

Shayera raised her mace above her head, and, using all her strength, began to chop away at the stalk. However, it was quite thick, and her semi-super strength could only cut away a little at a time.

"Allow me!"

Shayera turned, and, smirking, handed her mace over to Wonder Woman, as she stepped aside. Wonder Woman took a dep breath, and began to take violent swipes at the stalk. The plant appeared to scream, as she made short work of its base.

"Superman! John! MOVE!"

The two heroes obeyed, taking flight as the plant began to sway on it s uneven stalk. Stepping to the side, Wonder Woman took one last almighty swing.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Ivy's scream rang throughout the Lounge as the plant finally succumbed, and the ground shook as it fell.

However, as the League cheered at their victory, several stories above, their team-mate's battle was not yet over.


	21. Battle of Gotham Part 8

Here it is - the final chapter of the Battle of Gotham, and the _penultimate_ chapter of the story!

The final chapter will be uploaded soonish, so keep reading! :)

* * *

**Battle of Gotham - Part 8**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

On the rooftop of the Lounge, Batman dived to avoid the bullets from Joker's guns. He landed behind a turbine as the bullets clanged on impact.

"What's wrong, Batsy? You're not scared of a few _bullets_, are you?"

As the bullets clanged against metal, Batman braced himself. Mere moments later, he could hear the empty clicks as Joker's cartridges emptied, and leapt out, throwing a Batarang towards Joker. The clown groaned in agony as the weapon skimmed his right hand, forcing him to drop his handgun.

This was the distraction Batman needed, as he ran towards Joker, and forced him to the ground. Joker's second gun slipped from his hand, before he kicked Batman in the stomach. As he fell backwards onto his knees, Joker rose to his feet and attempted to throw a punch. However, Batman caught his fist, and proceeded to punch Joker in the stomach. Joker keeled over, before being pushed back onto the ground by Batman's uppercut.

"It's over, Joker."

Joker groaned as Batman rose to his feet. He then began to chuckle.

"Oh, it's just like old times, ain't it, Bats? You and me, on a rooftop, in a _climatic_ final battle?"

He continued to chuckle as he rose unsteadily to his feet.

"You don't even grasp the importance of this, do you, Batman? That, out of all the nasty bad guys gathered here tonight, _I_'_m _the one who's up here with you?"

Joker began to pace around Batman, who watched him carefully.

"You see, Batman, old Craney boy was right – I _did_ go through all this to get to you. Breaking into Lexcorp, freeing Mr Freeze, stealing leadership from Sionis – all of it, just to get to _this_ moment. And why? Oh, just one reason – _destiny_."

"Destiny?"

"That's right," said Joker, "It was fate that brought us together all those years ago, fate that plunged me into that vat of chemicals, fate that pits us together time and time again … don't you _see_, Batman? We're the _perfect_ pair!"

"We are _nothing_ alike!" stated Batman.

"Exactly! We _are_ nothing alike – in fact, we're _polar opposites_! Think about it – good and evil, order and chaos, depressingly broody and psychotically happy … not even Superman and Lexy had _that_ kind of rivalry!"

Joker began to pace away from Batman, who made sure to keep the clown in his line of vision.

"_That's_ why I came here tonight – no-one, and I mean _no-one_, can match up to the relationship that we have, especially not any of those fools down below!"

Joker turned to face Batman, a large grin across his face.

"_That's _why _everyone_ considers _me_ your archenemy, Batman … and _that's_ why the _only_ person worthy of the honour of killing you … is _me_!"

"There will be no death here tonight, Joker," insisted Batman.

"Oh, that's where you're _wrong_, Bats! You see, one way or the other … this ends tonight!"

Suddenly, a pocket knife slipped out of Joker's sleeve into his open hand. He then charged towards Batman, who pounced, pinning Joker to the ground. He then groaned in pain, as the knife was driven into his arm.

As Batman fell back, Joker sprung to his feet, and roared as he ran forward for another attack. Acting quickly, Batman swung his leg, and knocked Joker off his feet. The knife slid across the rooftop, and Joker scrambled after it, as Batman rose to his feet.

As Joker picked up the knife, Batman reached for his belt. The Batarang flew from his hand, just as Joker turned to face him. On impact, the knife flew out of Joker's hand, and over the edge of the rooftop into the streets below.

"NO!"

Joker looked over the rooftop, and watched his knife fall farther and farther down. He turned, to see Batman walked towards him.

"You're out of tricks," he said, "Make things easy on yourself, and give up."

As Joker looked from Batman to the edge of the rooftop behind him, inspiration suddenly struck. A sinister grin stretched across his face as he looked at Batman.

"Oh, I have _one_ trick left …"

Sniggering, he jumped onto the thin beam behind him, looking down at the streets, a hundred miles below.

"Joker, what are you doing?"

Joker turned to Batman, and laughed at the evident fear on his face.

"Ending things … once and for all …"

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Iceberg Lounge, the Justice League was busy rounding up the members of the Gathering, as they waited for the police to arrive.

"I _knew_ I should have taken charge!" growled Two-Face, as John restrained him along with the other villains, "I would have done a much better job than Sionis _or_ Joker!"

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that …" said John, smirking. He then looked up, and sighed as he saw Shayera, knelt beside the frozen head of Mr Freeze.

"Hey, you OK?"

Shayera looked up to see Flash standing beside her.

"Yeah, I'm ok …" she said softly, "It's just … I feel sorry for him …"

Flash placed a sympathetic hand upon her shoulder, which Shayera placed her ahnd upon in appreciation.

At the back of the hall, Superman was putting the finishing touches on an iron-grid cage to contain Killer Croc.

"Are you certain that will hold him?" asked J'onn, as he joined Superman.

"Should do," replied Superman, "Besides, I don't think Croc will be willing to go another round with me again, at least not without Kryptonite …"

The two smirked at each other, as Diana placed the final villain, Harley Quinn, along with the others.

"Oh … I let my Mistah J down …"

"Oh, Harley, will you give it a rest?" said Poison Ivy, a bit louder than necessary, "Joker didn't even care enough to stay with us for the battle, so who cares what he thinks?"

"He's still my puddin', Red …"

"Oy vey …" said Ivy, exasperated.

As Diana shook her head, smirking, the other Leaguers joined her.

"Well, I think that takes care of everyone," said Flash.

"Yeah, great teamwork, everyone," said Superman, "I couldn't be more proud of us!"

"I'm just glad it's over," said Diana softly.

"It's _not_ over! Not _yet_!"

The heroes turned, to see Black Mask rise unsteadily to his feet, one of the blasters in his hands.

"Oh, Sionis, give it up already!" demanded Two-Face, "It's over, we lost!"

"No, I won't accept it!" rambled Black Mask, pointing his gun at each Leaguer in turn, "Weeks of planning I put into this plan! I was going to bring us _all_ to glory! And then, that … that _clown_ comes here, and takes the glory from me? And, and then we _lose_? After _everything_ I've been through? It's not fair, I tell ya! It's NOT FAIR!"

John raised his hand, to point his ring at Sionis. However, before he could use it …

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Sionis roared in agony as electricity soared through his body. Everyone watched in shock, as the electricity faded, and Sionis groaned as steam rose from his body. He then fell to his kness, before finally collapsing unconscious on the ground.

"Well, what do you know, Sionis? I _wasn't_ bluffing!"

Cobblepot smirked proudly, smoke rising from the tip of the umbrella he held in his hands.

"Woah, nicely done!"

"Your sentiments are most appreciated, Flash," said Cobblepot, "as are you and your teammates' dealing with these ruffians."

"Not at all, Mr Cobblepot," said Superman, "We're always happy to help those in need."

"Speaking of which, where, pray tell, is Batman?"

"He must have went after Joker," said Shayera.

"Should we go help him?" asked John.

"No," said J'onn, "This is a battle that Batman must fight alone."

"Agreed," said Diana, "Besides, we can't have _all_ the fun …"

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Batman edged slowly towards Joker, who was still standing at the rooftop's edge.

"Joker, get down from there!"

"No can do, Bats," insisted Joker, "You see, there really is only _one_ way this little feud of ours can end … and seeing as you don't have it in you to kill me, and I find you _way_ too much fun … _this_ becomes the only option!"

He stretched his arms out wide, as a gust of wind blew into his back.

"Don't do this!" yelled Batman. Joker looked at him, grinning manically.

"It's been fun, Batsy boy! See ya around! He he he he he he, HA HA HA HA HA!"

"NOOOOO!"

Batman leapt forward as Joker leaned backwards, off the edge of the roof. Failing to catch him in time, Batman jumped of the rooftop after him, taking the grapple from his belt as he did.

He could hear Joker's manical laughter as they both fell through the air. Batman straightened his obdy, so as to dive faster through the air towards him.

Eventually, Batman was able to grab Joker by the waist. As he did, he shot his grapple towards the roof. It clung onto the side of the building, and the two bodies swung around the building.

"UNGH!"

Batman groaned as he made contact with the side of the building. Joker groaned softly, as Batman looked for an opening in the outer wall. He then noticed the gaping hole that J'onn had created earlier just below him, and using his grapple, lowered himself to that level.

Soon, he had managed to lower himself and Joker into the room. Releasing Joker, Batman fell to his knees, and remained still to recuperate his energy.

"He he he he he …"

Batman slowly turned to Joker, and he could see Joker's body shaking slightly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha …"

As Batman moved closer to him, he could see the Joker laughing softly, grasping his side.

"Ha ha ha ha ha … he hoo hoo ha ha ha ha ha …."

"What can you have to laugh about now …?" said Batman softly, more to himself than Joker.

The clown looked up into Batman's eyes, and smiled.

"I knew it …"

Joker pointed at Batman, and chuckled softly again.

"I … he he he … I, I knew … you'd save me …"

Batman's eyes grew wide in realisation.

"You … you just can't let me _die_, can you, Batman? He he ha ha ha …."

"No …"

"Admit it, Bats – you love what we have as much as _I_ do …"

"No, no that's not true …" said Batman, shaking his head frantically.

"Yes …" whispered Joker, "Yes, it _is_ true, admit it! You don't want this to end … this is _never_ going to end …"

"I will stop you, Joker …"

"You _can't_, Batman!" insisted Joker, shaking his head, "You see, you wouldn't be able to go on without me … I give you _purpose_! When I fell … you saw your whole meaning for putting that mask on going with me …"

Batman fell back into a sitting position, shocked at the revelation. What was even more shocking, however, was that deep down, he had _always_ known this …

"Face it, Bats …" continued Joker, "we're _destined_ to keep on doing this … forever …"

As the Joker began to laugh manically again, Batman, shaking with rage and fear, grabbed him and turned him over. As he placed Bat-cuffs around Joker's wrists, the clown continued to laugh.

"Batman and Joker … forever and ever and ever … He he he he he …. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha …. HYAH HAH HA HA HA HAH HA HA HAAA!"


	22. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

The police cars and vans had converged outside the Iceberg Lounge, and now the members of the Gathering of Gotham were being led into them, as they began their journeys back to either Arkham or Blackgate.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

Killer Croc roared in agony as police cautiously tried to guide him into a van filled with special reinforced shackles.

"No bonds can hold me!" he roared, "I'll be back on Gotham's streets soon!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Croc ..."

The police and Croc turned, to see Superman and J'onn standing before them, arms crossed.

"... or you'll have _us_ to contend with."

Croc growled menacingly under his breath, but allowed himself to be guided onto the truck and into the shackles.

Meanwhile, Batman was watching as Joker and Harley Quinn were loaded into a truck headed for Arkham.

"I'm sorry we didn't get 'im, Mistah Jay!" Harley said sadly, as they walked up the ramp.

"Oh, don't worry my dear," said Joker, "After all ..."

He then stopped and turned, to look directly at Batman. A grin stretched across his face.

"... there's always _next_ time ..."

As Batman glared at him, Joker groaned as an officer pushed him into the truck.

"Don't listen to him."

Batman looked around, as Diana approached him.

"He's only trying to faze you, don't let him get to you," she said calmly, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"He already has," replied Batman simply.

Close by, Shayera was sitting beside a police car, resting.

"Hey, you alright?"

She raised her head to see Flash, smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied, rising to her feet, "It's ... just been a heavy night ..."

"Yeah, I know," said Flash, "That Poison Ivy is one tough chick!"

"Hey, Flash!"

Both heroes looked around, to see Poison Ivy herself stop on the ramp she was being led up.

"Don't be a stranger!" she called, "Stop by Gotham anytime, I'd _love_ to see you again ..."

She blew him a kiss, before she was taken away. Flash watched her leave, and then turned back to Shayera, who was smirking.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing ..." she said coyly, "I just think we need to have a serious talk about your interests in the opposite sex ..."

"What are you ...? Oh, wait, you think me and Ivy ...? Oh, no, no, no! We were just ... I mean, I was just ... uh ... she-_she_ kissed _me, _ya know!"

"OK, OK, I believe you ..."

Flash began to blush, which caused Shayera to chuckle.

"Umm ... I'm just gonna go talk to Supes ..."

He then sped away, as Shayera shook her head, still chuckling.

"Well, you look happier."

John approached Shayera, who sighed.

"Do me a favour – next time we end up in Gotham, make sure we keep Flash _away_ from Poison Ivy!"

"The plant, or the woman?" asked John.

"Both!"

They both shared a laugh, which soon subsided into an awkward silence.

"Shayera ..."

She looked up to John.

"You know ... when Ivy's vines were crushing us, there was a part of me that ... that thought 'this is it', you know, 'my time's up' ..."

He sighed nervously, as if what he was about to say was to take great effort.

"Anyway, at that moment, there was only one person that I could think about ... and it wasn't who I thought it would be ..."

"John ..."

He placed his hand upon Shayera's arm.

"It was you, Shayera," said John, "All I could think about was you."

"John, don't do this ..."

"Shayera ... I love you ..."

Shayera looked deeply into John's green-tinted eyes, and she saw his sincere smile. She sighed, and placed a warm hand upon his face.

"I love you too, John ..."

John closed his eyes, and fell into Shayera's hand. He gasped softly as she felt her hand retract.

"... but sometimes, that's just not enough ..."

The two looked at each other, silently realising that, in the current circumstances, regardless of what they felt for each other, it could never be. Shayera slowly turned and walked away, as John sadly watched her.

As she walked along, she noticed some officers carrying the block of ice that contained Freeze's head. They were carrying it towards another of the trucks, which contained Scarecrow, Two-Face, Joker, Harley Quinn, and Freeze's suit.

"I am so sorry, Victor ..."

"Tragic, isn't it?"

Diana appeared beside Shayera, and both watched the head being slowly set down beside the suit.

"Everything he's been through," continued Diana, "All the hurt, all the torment ... all just to save his wife ..."

"Do you think there's hope for him?" said Shayera softly.

"Well, they do say hope springs eternal ... who knows what the future holds?"

"Yeah ..."

The door of the truck began to close, and Shayera watched until it did.

"The future ..."

As the last of the villains were safely secure in police custody, the founding members of the Justice League converged.

"Again, great teamwork tonight, guys," said Superman.

"Hey, anything to help a friend," said Flash.

Everyone turned to Batman, who looked at each member of the Justice League in turn – from John, to Diana, to Superman, to Flash, to J'onn and finally to Shayera.

"I'm not used to showing gratitude ..." he said finally, "Then again, I'm not used to being _saved_ ... so ... thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Shayera.

"Anytime, partner," said John.

"You have to remember, Bruce, that we're always here for you," said Diana.

"And whenever you need us, all you have to do is call," said J'onn.

"Exactly," said Superman, "After all ... we're like family ..."

He smirked, and Batman could not help but return it. Just then, there was a loud whooshing sound, and the Leaguers turned to see the Javelin descend from the skies. It touched down, and the hangar door opened up.

"Well, time to call it a night. What do you say, Bruce, care to join us for ...?"

Superman stopped, as he and the rest of the League noticed that Batman had vanished.

"Hey, where'd he go?" asked Flash.

"That's simple, Wally," said Diana, with a smile, "To where he's needed ..."

In a few moments, the Javelin took to the skies, and darted away from Gotham. As it did, a symbol appeared in the sky – a large circle of light, with a bat-like symbol in the centre. Many miles below, on the tower of a cathedral, a masked figure stood upon a stone gargoyle.

Batman had returned, and he was ready to protect the citizens of Gotham once again.

**THE END**


End file.
